Mon Homme, Ce Salaud
by Mimosa31
Summary: Je reste là seul comme un con en pleine pampa, totalement ignorant du lieu où je peux me trouver. Mon mec est un salaud... Vous voulez que je vous parle de lui ? Asseyez-vous. Je vais tout vous dire sur ce salopard.
1. Une Drôle de Relation

**_Holaaaa !_**

**_Après quelques semaines de silence me revoici avec une nouvelle fan fiction. _**

**_En fait c'est une fiction que j'ai écris durant les fête de fin d'année... mais voilàa le temps et l'envie de le posté ont manqués donc cela pourra paraitre un peu hors période mais c'est pas grave non?_**

**_Et je reviens à mes premiers amours, car la première histoire que j'ai posté sur ce site était sur FMA et en voilà une autre._**

**_Elle est plus longue et moins marrante, mais pas triste non plus._**

**_Un gros bisou a mon Bêta. Je remercie HeyBobby, mon super bêta pour sa correction et ses commentaires. T'es le meilleur._**

**Disclaimer**: Tout appartient à **Hiromu Arakawa Sensei**…seule la vulgarité m'appartient …snifff

**Couple** : Roy Mustang/Edward Elric

**Genre** : Yaoi… et oui on ne se refait pas. OCC et UA

**Rating** : M pour ne pas changer. Oui le langage est limite comme toujours et un lime s'est glissé par inadvertance dans ce chapitre… donc comme toujours les âmes sensibles ou trop pure peuvent fermer les yeux ou quitter la page.

**Résumé :**Je reste là seul comme un con en pleine pampa, totalement ignorant du lieu où je peux me trouver. Mon mec est un salaud. Vous voulez que je vous parle de lui ? Asseyez-vous.

**Sur ce bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Mon Homme, Ce Salaud**

**Chapitre 1 : Une drôle de relation.**

« Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule là, c'est ça ?

- Je n'ai rien dit, d'accord ?

- C'est bien ça le problème, ducon !

- Hein ?

- Tu n'dis jamais rien... enfin si mais jamais ce qu'il faut...

- Faut savoir ce que tu veux à la fin.

- Ce que je veux ? Ce que je veux ? C'est ça que tu me demandes ?

- Oui, qu'attends-tu de moi ?

- Rien... j'attends absolument rien de toi.

- Alors de quoi tu te plains ?

- ... T'ES VRAIMENT QU'UN PAUVRE ENFOIRE, UN SALAUD DE PREMIERE… je me demande vraiment ce que je fous avec toi sérieux.

- C'est à toi de le savoir, pas à moi.

- T'es qu'un sale con, tu sais ! Je te déteste, je te hais, tu me dégoutes, je veux plus te voir….

- Si c'est ce que tu veux… libre à toi de partir.

- C'est…tu me fais chier… mais t'as pas de cœur…. Puis c'est bon, laisse tomber…je me tire, t'as raison. On a plus à rien à faire ensemble.

- Fais comme tu veux, je ne te retiens pas. Tu peux toujours descendre.

- Connard ! »

Je sors de la voiture en claquant la portière sans même lancer un dernier regard au conducteur. J'essaie de garder le peu de fierté qu'il me reste encore pour ne pas éclater en sanglot devant lui, mais j'avoue que c'est bien plus difficile que je ne le croyais.

J'entends le bruit du moteur de la voiture et je sais qu'il a redémarré et est parti.

_Enfoiré !_

Je reste là seul comme un con en pleine pampa, totalement ignorant du lieu où je peux me trouver. Comble du cliché dans le genre pas de veine, une pluie drue et glacée tombe en ce mois de décembre trop pourri.

J'ai vraiment bien choisi mon jour pour piquer une pareille colère. La prochaine fois j'attendrai d'être certain d'avoir une aire d'autobus ou une station de métro à proximité avant de m'emporter et de sortir de voiture comme cela.

_J'suis trop con !_

Mais bon il est difficile d'être maitre de ses émotions et de se contrôler quand il faut.

Sinon je me présente, Edward Elric, vingt un ans étudiant en physique/chimie. J'espère un jour devenir chercheur.

J'adore apprendre et comprendre les réactions découlant d'un mélange pour obtenir une autre chose qui pourtant est un raisonnement logique et métaphysique.

J'suis un passionné sciences et technologies nouvelles, j'aime comprendre comment les choses fonctionnent et essayer de copier, voir d'améliorer le procédé. Et mes études me permettent cela.

Bon je vois que mes études vous passionnent aussi, mais c'est vrai que quand je commence à en parler je ne m'arrête plus….hm… sinon je vous racontais quoi déjà ?

Moi c'est Edward, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Ed comme tout le monde le fait et je préfère.

Donc moi Ed, je suis mouillé, frigorifié jusqu'aux os et complètement paumé en pleine campagne. Et le mec qui m'a laissé tout seul au milieu de nulle part se nomme Roy Mustang, mon petit ami.

Vous faîtes une drôle de tête là**,** non ? Moi je trouve que si, c'est quand j'ai dit ''petit ami''**,** c'est ça ?

Ben quoi ? Vous n'avez jamais vu de gay de toute votre vie ? Ben**,** vous allez avoir la chance d'en connaitre un en ma personne.

Mais bon je dis ''petit ami'', mais faut le dire vite, car ce _''salaud''_ me lâche comme ça et repart bien au chaud en voiture.

Oui c'est vrai**,** nous nous sommes disputés, d'ailleurs cela arrive souvent. Nous nous querellons pour un rien et parfois pour des choses plus graves, comme ce fut le cas aujourd'hui.

Bon je vous raconte, mais il faut faire un petit retour en arrière.

Mais avant tout**,** je vais vous parler un peu de mon petit ami **:** Roy.

Il est ce que l'on appelle un ''canon''. Oui je sais vous vous dites _"_ _ce type n'est pas vraiment hyper objectif vu qu'il parle de son mec "_.

Non**,** mais je vous assure que sans mauvaise foi, Roy est une vraie beauté.

Je dis ''beauté'' mais il est loin d'être efféminé. Pour tout avouer, je n'aime pas les mecs efféminés ou encore les homos qui font trop ''folle''. J'aime le genre viril et macho, ce qui correspond parfaitement à Roy.

Mon petit ami est aussi brun que moi je suis blond**,** et possède de magnifiques yeux couleur ébène. Il est grand et athlétique, son corps est à tomber.

Je ne suis pas le seul à le penser hélas et cela me contrarie un peu, non le terme est faux. Ca me contrarie fortement.

Car loin d'être idiot ou humble, _''mon homme''_ sait qu'il est beau et qu'il plait, et joue outrageusement de son charme sans se soucier du mal qu'il peut me faire.

Roy est ce que l'on appelle ''un homme à femme''. Ironique**,** n'est-ce pas ? Surtout lorsque l'on sait qu'il est en couple avec un garçon ! Mais moi je ris jaune**,** je vous le dis. Ce n'est pas tous les jours la fête dans notre couple.

_Quel cauchemar de vivre avec un bisexuel !_

Donc monsieur Roy Mustang qui est censé être mon petit ami avec lequel je vis depuis maintenant presque un an, aime me faire de régulières infidélités avec la gente féminine.

Son excuse, les rares fois où il m'en donne, accrochez-vous, car dans le genre foutage de gueule il n'y a pas mieux :

_« De temps en temps, je dois retourner aux sources même de ma personne et pour cela j'ai besoin de ressentir la douceur de la peau d'une femme et ses courbes généreuses. Car aussi mignon sois-tu mon petit Ed, tu manques cruellement de formes à certains endroits et il m'est difficile de m'en passer »_.

C'est juste un besoin de spiritualité en fait**,** rien avoir avec notre histoire**,** hein ? Donc Monsieur n'est pas satisfait avec moi ? Je suis désolé d'être trop mince et d'être trop anguleux.

Et vous savez quoi ? Ben plus con que moi**,** il n'y a pas ! Je lui pardonne ses tromperies à chaque fois car je l'aime comme un malade. Je vous jure**,** je suis accro à ce mec.

Bon**,** tout de même comme toujours je gueule un peu pour la forme, histoire de donner le change. Ensuite je fais semblant d'oublier.

Que l'on se comprenne bien, je ne prétends surtout pas ne pas souffrir. Je ne suis pas masochiste, il ne faut pas tout confondre, mais le perdre m'est inconcevable. Alors je fais semblant d'aller bien.

Je sais ce que vous pensez, vous vous dites que je suis stupide**,** que personne n'est irremplaçable**,** n'est-ce pas ? Là**,** je vous demande si vous êtes déjà tombé amoureux à vous en rendre malade ou même perdre presque la raison ? Moi c'est ce que je ressens pour Roy. Alors je vous assure que ne plus être avec lui est pire que tout pour moi. Je n'ose même pas imaginer qu'il me quitte un jour car moi je ne le laisserais jamais tomber.

_Impossible_ _!_

Je sais que je suis le premier mec avec lequel il est sorti officiellement et avec lequel il a une relation suivie. Je ne suis pas peu fier de moi sur ce coup là.

Avant moi**,** il avait une réputation de tombeur, de briseur de cœur et il le confirme toujours. Il tombe encore beaucoup de filles et me brise le cœur à chaque fois. Mais c'est le seul moyen pour moi de rester avec lui oublier et ignorer les rumeurs sur ses tromperies.

A notre première rencontre**,** j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour lui. Le vrai ! Mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine et mes yeux n'arrivaient pas à se détourner de lui, tout comme la moindre de mes pensées.

Et comme j'accumule les clichés ringards, le jour de notre rencontre, il pleuvait et un énorme orage éclatait au dehors.

Mais non**,** vous pensez à quoi là ? Que je me suis fait foudroyer par un éclair ? Espèce de sadique va !

J'ai cru faire un arrêt cardiaque quand nos yeux se sont croisés. Il émanait de lui un tel charme, un charisme irrésistible. A ce moment-là, je me suis dit que je le voulais et peu importait comment j'allais procéder pour atteindre mon but, je le voulais. Même la fille blonde accrochée à son bras ne me décourageait pas. Hétéro, gay ou bi, je m'en contrefoutais**, **il serait à moi.

Lorsque Roy m'a regardé**,** il a juste souri.

Madre Mia ! Madre Mia ! Mon Dieu !

Quel sourire ! Mais quel sourire ! Je suis certain que vous n'avez jamais dû en voir de pareil sinon vous aussi vous seriez épris de **_Mon Roy_**. Mais là pas touche**,** il est à **MOI**.

Ensuite j'entendis la plus jolie des mélodies qu'il puisse exister en ce bas monde le son de sa voix. Belle basse suave, un peu moqueuse mais si superbe.

_« Hey Minus, besoin d'aide pour attraper ton livre ? »_

_- Hein ?_

_- Besoin d'aide, nabot ?_

_- Minus ? Nabot ? »_

Comme entrée en matière, il y avait mieux, non ? Pourtant, j'ai complètement craqué en entendant sa voix. Puis le temps que mon cerveau analyse l'information transmisse par mon interlocuteur, j'ai piqué un fard monstrueux et me suis mis à lui hurler dessus.

_Non mais je n'étais pas un minus et encore moins une demi portion. Il se prenait pour qui lui ? Cette espèce de grande asperge._

S'il y a bien une chose que je déteste c'est que l'on fasse des allusions sur ma taille. Cela me met toujours hors de moi et après j'ai du mal à me calmer. Donc bombe sexuelle ou pas, j'allais lui montrer moi que je n'étais pas un nabot ou un minus ou je ne sais quoi encore. J'allais lui éclater sa gueule à ce mec.

Mes cris de rage alertèrent la sécurité du magasin dans lequel nous nous trouvions. Ils m'empêchèrent de démolir la tronche au type qui se foutait ouvertement de moi. Mais rien ne réussit à me calmer. J'étais hors de moi alors que Roy s'amusait vraiment de la situation. _L'enflure !_

Je ne supporte pas que l'on me critique sur ma taille, il a remarqué cela et a continué de me narguer et se moquer de moi. J'essayais de lui sauter à la gorge et de l'étrangler lui et ses paroles médisantes.

Résultat des courses, je me suis fait virer manu militari de la librairie par deux hommes grands et costauds qui me raccompagnèrent jusqu'à la sortie, avec interdiction d'y remettre les pieds pendant un mois.

Et Roy**,** qui avait suivi les vigiles jusqu'à la sortie**,** riait avec sa copine en me regardant avec amusement. Ce connard se foutait clairement de ma gueule.

Je lui aurais bien sauté dessus pour lui mettre mon poing dans sa _gueule d'amour_ si je n'étais pas mort de honte.

Vu que la librairie où se déroula notre rencontre mémorable ne se situait pas très loin de la faculté où j'étudiais, je pensais que Roy devait être lui aussi étudiant dans la même université que la mienne ou sinon pas très loin.

Et vous savez quoi ? Une fois de plus j'avais tout faux.

Primo, Roy n'était pas étudiant.

Deuxio, il n'habitait même pas les environs.

Mais il avait eu un grand nombre de conquêtes dans le coin. Sortant aussi bien avec des étudiantes que des professeurs de la fac. Sa réputation de "bombe sexuelle" le précédait. Les filles qui n'étaient pas encore sortie avec bavaient sur lui et les autres crachaient sur son nom. Au moins**,** il ne les laissait pas indifférentes.

Ces quelques informations que je récoltai ne me suffisaient pas, je voulais vraiment en savoir plus. Beaucoup plus sur lui et surtout pouvoir le rencontrer à nouveau car là résidait le but de ma démarche. Alors je me retournai vers la seule fille que je connaissais vraiment bien. Winry, une amie de toujours et accessoirement petite amie de mon frère cadet, Al. Pour une fois, j'eus une chance incroyable car Winry connaissait Roy Mustang. Elle m'apprit une foultitude de chose sur lui. J'étais aux anges.

Non, mais vous avez l'esprit dérangé ou quoi ? Pourquoi pensez-vous que Winry serait sortie avec un mec pareil ? Non elle le connaissait tout simplement. Enfin de manière professionnelle, bien entendu.

Donc j'appris que Roy avait sept ans de plus que moi. _A notre première rencontre, je lui en aurais bien donné cinq de moins. Je pensais qu'il y avait une différence d'âge assez minime, mais bon cela ne me gênait pas._ C'était un homme très ambitieux qui travaillait dans une boite spécialisée dans les metagreffes.

Winry, qui connaissait mes préférences sexuelles – _tout comme le reste de ma famille d'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais caché mon homosexualité _– prit soin de me mettre en garde contre Roy, mais j'en avais cure.

Je voulais Roy. Quoiqu'elle put me dire sur lui et sa réputation de chaud lapin, de briseur de cœur, je le voulais vaille que vaille.

Et s'il y a un trait de mon caractère que j'apprécie plus que tout, c'est le fait d'être une vraie tête de mule. Plus borné que moi, tu meurs.

Donc pour m'approcher de Roy et le connaitre un peu mieux et surtout pour qu'il me voit, je fis tout mon possible pour essayer d'avoir un stage dans l'entreprise où il travaillait.

Je réussis ! Et cerise sur le gâteau, il fut désigné comme mon tuteur durant ma période de stage.

Quand j'ai appris cela, ce soir-là, j'ai exécuté une danse de la joie pendant plus d'une heure. Vous trouvez que j'abuse ? Mais pourtant je devais fêter l'heureuse nouvelle vous ne croyiez pas ?

Je découvris un homme qui savait charmer et adorait en jouer.

Un homme fainéant et capricieux, râleur qui adore déléguer ses taches à ses subalternes. Pourtant il se révéla être une personne qui bossait hyper dur quand un projet l'intéressait vraiment et était limite perfectionniste.

Je pus observer un Roy taquin et ayant beaucoup d'humour. Le plus marquant pour moi fut de voir le nombre de conquête qu'il pouvait avoir en à peine un mois. Une nouvelle fille chaque semaine. Un vrai Don Juan !

Dois-je dire que j'adorais tout de lui ? Alors oui**,** j'ai aimé tout de lui. Toutes ses facettes. Aussi bien ses bons que ses mauvais côtés. Je prenais tout tant que cela venait de lui. J'en tombais amoureux chaque jour un peu plus.

Si moi je ne voyais que lui et ne voulais que lui, ben la réciproque n'était pas vraie.

Dur n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, je trouve aussi, surtout que je savais Roy hétéro, mais m'aperçus qu'il lui arrivait aussi de franchir la barrière et d'essayer les hommes de temps en temps. Il entretenait une relation _"purement_ _physique"_ avec un certain _"Hugues"._

Donc je me dis que j'avais peut être une chance. Vu qu'il y avait une éventuelle faille, pourquoi ne pas s'y engouffrer ?

Ben oui**,** c'était bien d'apprendre tout ça sur lui mais il fallait aussi en tirer parti**,** non !

Bon la drague faut dire que ce n'est pas le truc que je maitrise le mieux. Pour être franc, je ne sais absolument pas draguer.

Vous ne me croyez pas ? Vous pensez que je passe ma vie à draguer ou quoi ?

Pour votre information, sachez que tous les mecs avec lesquels je suis sorti m'ont dragué à chaque fois. Comment ce n'est pas vrai ? Non mais je ne vous permets pas ! C'est certain que je ne suis pas très grand pour mon âge, je le concède. Toutefois, je ne suis pas petit non plus et je suis assez mignon. Oui, j'ai bien dit mignon, je suis blond et mes grand yeux couleur miel font fondre pas mal de filles, dommage pour elles, car seule la réaction des mecs m'intéresse.

Pour faire en sorte que _"l'homme de ma vie" _me regarde autrement que comme son porteur personnel de café, ce mec en tant que supérieur est limite un esclavagiste**,** je vous jure c'est vrai. Il désire que tous les jours je lui apporte à 9H précise son café, bien serré**,** sans sucre et avec un touche de crème. Et si cela n'est pas fait**,** il se met à crier et me donne les pires corvées durant toute la journée. Un vrai tortionnaire !

Donc je disais pour plaire et attirer le regard de mon _"Mâle_ _idéal",_ je ne fis rien.

Ouais ouais, je sais, vous vous dites : _il est vraiment trop con ce type bon sang_.

Mais vous feriez quoi à ma place quand la personne que vous aimez, tripote dans la salle de la photocopieuse une des hôtesses d'accueil ? Voilà, vous ne faites rien. Vous restez là comme un con et vous vous maudissez de ne pas posséder une grosse poitrine et de ne pas avoir un vagin au lieu d'une bite.

Pourtant le vent tourna et la chance me sourit le soir de mon dernier jour de stage chez "Homonculus" - _c'est le nom de la boite_ - et se produisit un évènement qui joua en ma faveur. Je partais dans le bureau de Monsieur Mustang, oui à l'époque ce n'était pas encore Roy, il mettait un point d'honneur à me faire sentir notre différence d'échelon. Donc je disais que je me rendais dans son bureau pour lui remettre les dernières conclusions sur un dossier dont il m'avait gentiment laissé la charge _(noté l'ironie dans ma phrase tout de même)_, et là ma chance vint enfin.

Avais-je précisé que Monsieur Mustang était un chaud lapin ? Oui ? Très bien alors continuons!

Donc Monsieur Mustang qui soit disant faisait des heures supplémentaires pour boucler un dossier hyper important pour une réunion prévu le lendemain, se faisait tailler une pipe _(oui oui je suis vulgaire mais c'est comme ça que l'on dit, je ne vais pas dire fellation juste pour les oreilles chastes),_ par la secrétaire personnelle du grand patron. Et après tout le monde se demandait comment cela se faisait que _Monsieur_ _Mustang_ soit toujours au courant de ce qui se passait au conseil d'administration. Maintenant moi je le savais !

A ce moment-là je fis un sourire qu'il capta directement. La secrétaire se releva et sortie assez vite du bureau en essayant d'ajuster au mieux son chemisier en soie. Pendant que _Monsieur_ _Mustang,_ rangeait ses bijoux de famille et remontait sa braguette _(je n'avais pas bien vu le matériel mais j'étais certain qu'il devait être conséquent)_.

Il avait le rouge aux joues et semblait plus qu'embarrassé. L'ai-je aidé en faisant en sorte de faire semblant d'avoir rien vu ? Non !

« Voilà les conclusions du dossier que vous m'avez donné à traiter Monsieur**.** »

Je pris une de mes voix les plus innocentes pour être vrai et m'adresser à lui. Je vis le malaise dans son regard si ténébreux. Je lui adressais un immense sourire avant d'ajouter une petite réplique donc je ne me savais même pas capable.

« Elle doit vraiment adorer les sucettes. Surtout celle à l'anis. C'est une secrétaire très impliquée dans son travail. Faudrait penser à lui donner une augmentation, Monsieur Mustang ».

Il leva la tête et encra son regard au mien. Il était sublime ce mec. Tout bonnement magnifique, même avec la menace que je lisais dans ses yeux. Je trouvais que cela le rendait encore plus sexy.

« Tu veux quoi en échange pour garder le silence Elric? »

Je levai les yeux au ciel et fis semblant de réfléchir, à rien en fait, mais sur le coup cela me donnait un air cool. Je posai un doigt sur ma bouche feintant de chercher la phrase exacte avant de lui répondre.

« Cela dépend de ce que vous êtes prêt à accepter en échange Monsieur Mustang. Vous comprendrez bien que je ne veuille pas abuser de votre patience ni de votre bonté. Mais je sais aussi que vous tenez à ce que certaines rumeurs ne circulent pas dans l'entreprise. ».

Je lui adressai un sourire mi- amusé mi- sérieux, mon regard plongé dans le sien. Il ne parlait toujours pas. Il serrait les dents, contractant les muscles de sa mâchoire. Un silence lourd pesait dans la pièce. Au bout de quelques minutes, il prit la parole.

« Appelle-moi Roy pour commencer, d'accord ? Puis je sais que tu es assez intelligent pour ne pas oser me faire chanter**,** n'est-ce pas Ed ?

- Bien sûr que non Roy. Voyons, quelle idée saugrenue. Mais il est possible que certains mots m'échappent au cours de certaines conversations ou bien de faire des allusions à des choses que j'aurais pu voir.

- Que désires-tu en échange de ton silence Edward ? »

Son ton se fit plus dur à la limite du glacé, son regard menaçant, mais je n'étais pas effrayé. Non cette fois-ci, je le tenais enfin à ma merci alors lui laissé une échappatoire était hors de question.

Je m'approchai de lui lentement, me baissai un peu et posai mes mains sur ses genoux, frôlant discrètement une de ses mains.

« Hm… Juste un rendez avec toi Roy, rien de plus et ton secret partira avec moi. Ok ? »

Je le vis réfléchir un instant, avant qu'un sourire carnassier se dessine sur son visage. Hm**,** ce n'était pas vraiment bon signe. Mon petit manège allait-il se retourner contre moi ? Un frisson désagréable parcourut mon épine dorsale.

« Donc je ne m'étais pas trompé sur toi en fin de compte Ed.

- Ah bon ? Et à propos de quoi ?

- J'ai souvent senti ton regard se poser sur moi. Il fallait le dire plus tôt si tu voulais être à la place de mademois… »

Je le coupai avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je désire. (_Ouais je sais, c'est un très vilain mensonge, mais que voulez-vous, on ne se refait pas). _J'ai juste demandé un rendez-vous Monsieur Mustang, rien de plus, mais rien ne vous oblige à accepter. Je ne vous force pas la main. Libre à vous de refuser mon offre. »

Je me redressai et commençai à partir en direction de la porte de sortie. Derrière, je sentis que Roy m'observait toujours, assis sur son fauteuil. Ses yeux couleur nuit scrutant chaque centimètre carré de mon anatomie. Il me détaillait du regard comme un vulgaire morceau de viande. _Goujat !_

Je sais que j'ai un beau cul, mais y a aussi un cerveau en dessous de cette crinière blonde.

Oui, je râle tout le temps et je suis indécis ? Non mais, vous aimez vous que l'on vous reluque comme si vous étiez qu'un dessert succulent dont on ferait bien son quatre heure ? Oui ? Espèce de pervers(e) va ! Je ne suis pas du genre facile moi, même si je lui fais des propositions pas très décentes.

« Ton offre me semble correcte et puis cela pourrait être intéressant qui sait.

- Hein...bien …. Tu trouveras mon numéro de portable dans mon dossier. Appelle-moi dès que tu as une soirée de libre Roy, mais ne tarde pas trop. Il ne faudrait pas m'inquiéter inutilement**,** tu sais. Cela serait bête qu'il y ait un malentendu entre nous.»

Sur ces mots**,** je partis le laissant avec un sourire énigmatique sur la face. J'espérais ne pas avoir fait de connerie, mais bon il était un peu tard pour pouvoir faire machine arrière. Puis je le voulais ce mec, alors il serait à moi coute que coute.

Deux semaines plus tard, Roy me recontacta. Il m'invita dans un restaurant chic et coté de Central city.

_Yessss !_

Mon petit chantage marchait. Pourtant je déchantai très très vite.

Ouais**,** je vous entends d'ici, vous disant qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas encore avec cet Ed ? Il n'est jamais satisfait ! Ben si vous écoutiez la suite vous sauriez pourquoi j'ai déchanté, espèce de langue de vipère.

Même dans mes pires cauchemars, je n'ai jamais fait pareil rêve.

Le rendez-vous fut horrible. L'un des pires que j'eus de toute ma vie.

Si Roy est un être plein de charme et séducteur avec les femmes, avec moi il fut plus que grossier, à la limite ''du beauf de base''.

Durant tout le diner, Roy me fit des blagues stupides et des allusions salaces sur ma sexualité.

A un moment**,** il me glissa doucement qu'une chambre était réservée dans l'hôtel où se trouvait le restaurant. Me proposant d'écourter le repas pour que je lui montre enfin que ma mignonne bouche savait s'occuper aussi des saucisses plus grosse que celle que je mangeais et lui prouver la profondeur de mon intérêt pour lui dans l'étroitesse de mes sentiments. Mignon hein comme allusion ? NON ! Plus lourd y a pas ! Si en fait on peut faire plus lourd en donnant la traduction du sous-entendu _''Viens me sucer avec ta petite bouche puis donne-moi ton cul pour que je puisse voir comme tu es étroit et profond''_.

Alors vous dites quoi là ? Ah ça vous cloue le bec**,** hein ?

Un vrai goujat, je vous l'avais dit.

Pour résumé, cette soirée fut un véritable désastre.

Excédé, je voulus écourter le rendez-vous et partir avant la fin du diner. Peut-être que je me trompais sur Roy, il n'était pas aussi parfait que je le pensais finalement et que derrière ce beau visage il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un sale con.

Il réussissait à me dégouter de lui. Je préférais partir. Mais il me retint avant que je ne quitte la table et m'obligea à rester jusqu'à la fin de ''notre soirée''. Et savez-vous quel prétexte il me donna ?

« Nous avons passé un accord et je suis un homme de parole Edward.

- C'est bon, tu as respecté ta part du contrat donc arrêtons là ce massacre, d'accord ?

- Désolé mon petit Ed, mais tu m'avais dit un ''rendez-vous'' et je ne crois pas encore que la soirée soit finie. Au contraire, elle commence à peine. »

Je fis la grimace. Un accord ? Mon cul oui ! Oui oui**,** je veux son cul aussi, mais là n'est pas le sujet voulez-vous !

Cet enfoiré se foutait simplement de ma gueule. Il trouvait ça marrant de rire de ma sexualité et surtout d'oser avoir des vues sur lui. Comme si une histoire d'amour entre un agneau et un loup était possible.

Il continua ses blagues vaseuses jusqu'à la fin de la soirée.

A un moment même**,** je retins difficilement mes larmes et mon poing pour ne pas lui éclater sa belle tronche trop parfaite et trop sexy.

Je rêvais, il me l'avait bien fait comprendre, en rajouter en se moquant de mes préférences ce n'était vraiment pas la peine.

Un connard fini, voilà ce qu'il était. Un connard vrai de vrai, un pur souche comme on en trouve plus et qui s'assumait en plus.

Mais vous savez**,** faut vraiment penser que j'étais et que je suis masochiste.

Croyez-le ou pas, malgré la soirée qui ne restera pas dans mes meilleurs souvenirs, mais surement dans ceux de Roy, ce salaud, cet enfoiré, ce bâtard, eut le toupet de me recontacter disant avoir apprécié le rendez-vous avec moi et nous nous revîmes**,** je ne sais pas trop par quel miracle divin nous finîmes par sortir ensemble.

Enfin si**,** je sais par quel acte miraculeux**,** nous sortîmes ensemble. Un soir après un rendez-vous assez arrosé, je me montrai plus entreprenant que d'habitude et lui fit _"_ _la sucette de sa vie"_ dans sa voiture quand il me raccompagna. Une semaine après nous sortions ensemble.

Je vous vois à chuchoter tout bas et disant _''tient en fin de compte il a prouvé qu'il savait se servir de sa bouche pour autre chose que manger''_. Non mais je ne vous permets pas**,** et pour ma défense j'étais saoul.

Mais j'avais bien dit que je ferais n'importe quoi pour l'avoir**,** non ? Donc seul le résultat final compte, peu importe les moyens utilisés pour y parvenir.

Je n'ai eu que deux relations suivies dans ma vie sans compter celle avec Roy.

Je pense avoir eu des histoires banales de couples classiques, hétéros ou homos. Basé sur la confiance, la fidélité, l'amour et le respect, en fin je crois. Même si j'ai eu une aventure durant l'une d'elle, je crois être un homme équilibré et logique.

Alors pourquoi dans ma relation avec Roy rien n'est simple.

Rien n'est dans la norme de tous les couples ? Cette histoire est étrange.

Nous étions ensemble sans réellement l'être. Cependant nous n'étions pas des ''sex friends'' non plus. Nous couchions ensemble et après Roy partait _"en baiser une autre"_ alors qu'il venait d'être satisfait avec moi ?

Nous ne partagions presque pas de moment câlins et tendres, alors que nous adorions rester plusieurs minutes à nous embrasser jusqu'à manquer d'air.

Jamais Roy ne me disait qu'il m'aimait, mais piquait des crises quand je décidais de passer un peu de temps avec mes amis, sans lui.

Malgré tout cela, j'aimais Roy comme un dératé. J'aurais pu crever pour lui s'il le fallait.

Je ne sais pas si lui aussi partageait pour moi des sentiments équivalents, mais il me semblait voir un intérêt certain dans son regard.

Il aimait savoir mes passions et connaitre ce que je faisais et ce qui me motivait dans la vie. Nous en parlions durant des heures parfois, même si cela était rare. Car tout dépendait du bon vouloir de Môsieur, si celui-ci décidait de nous accorder du temps, alors durant ces moments-là nous restions assis l'un à côté de l'autre**,** partageant nos rêves et espoirs pour le futur.

Avec un réel plaisir, je découvris d'autres facettes de Roy. Celle d'un type drôle et amusant, qui riait assez facilement et adorait s'amuser et faire des farces.

Celle d'un type qui malgré ses apparences d'égoïste s'intéressait beaucoup aux autres, qui tenait à ses amis et détestait les voir souffrir.

Celle d'un type avec la main sur le cœur, qui donnait facilement sans attendre quelque chose en retour.

Mais je fus aussi confirmé dans mes doutes. Il était bel et bien un vrai "connard", un "salaud pure race", un "enfoiré de souche", un "vrai con qui s'assume".

Oui là vous dites, putain ce gars il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut**,** toujours dire un truc et aussitôt le contraire. Je vous réponds, oui oui et re-oui. Car nul ne possède seulement des qualités dans la vie et surtout pas lui.

Roy est un type génial avec ceux qui le connaissent _(et qui n'ont pas la bêtise de coucher avec)_ et avec ses amis. Mais Roy en amour est un goujat, hm oui c'est le terme exact. Il se fout complètement de faire souffrir ou pas tant que lui ressent du plaisir et de la satisfaction. Je pense sincèrement qu'il ignore même la signification du mot "aimer" ou sinon il doit le confondre avec "baiser".

Quoi j'abuse ? Je sais ce que je raconte**,** ce n'est pas vous qui vivez avec, nan ? Alors voilà**,** on ferme son clapet.

Donc voilà avec ce petit récap sur ma vie, maintenant vous allez mieux comprendre pourquoi je me retrouve totalement trempé**,** gelé jusqu'à la moelle**,** et perdu au milieu de je ne sais où.

Hey ne me dites pas que vous avez oublié ma dispute avec mon petit ami tout de même et qu'il m'a laissé comme une vieille chaussette sur le bord de la route ? Je vois que vous vous en souvenez.

Alors je disais que "mon homme" était un monstre sans cœur et indifférent aux sentiments des autres. Pour faire court**,** il se fiche royalement de me faire souffrir ou pas. Et juste pour prouver mes dires, une fois de plus, hier enfin tout à l'heure en fait, nous étions partis à une fête chez des amis. Fête qui se poursuivit en boite de nuit. Jusque-là rien d'anormal. Tout va bien.

En début de soirée tout s'est parfaitement bien passé, je voyais Roy faire du charme, flirter comme à son habitude, mais sans exagérer. Je le laissais faire car je savais qu'il serait sage vu que je n'étais pas très loin. Oui**,** je veille au grain et alors ? Je fais juste attention à ce qui m'appartient !

C'est quand nous quittâmes la soirée chez nos amis et que nous nous rendîmes tous en boite que tout partit en vrille.

Comme je mourrai de chaud et de soif, à peine arrivé, je file nous chercher quelques boissons au bar. En arrivant à notre table, il n'est plus là, puis je le vois sur la piste en train de faire une danse des plus suspecte à un homme du même âge que lui, à peine plus, au corps parfaitement moulé dans un pantalon cuir et une chemise noire transparente montrant tout de sa musculature.

Là**,** je compris qu'il y avait "anguille sous roche".

Oui**,** avec le temps je perçois ces choses avant même qu'elles n'arrivent.

Un peu énervé de voir que ce type frôle de trop près le postérieur de "mon mec", je pars sur la piste et tire Roy par le bras loin de l'autre briseur de couple.

Quoi ? Quoi ? Ce n'est pas dit que ce soit un briseur de couple ? M'en tamponne le coquillage, juste qu'il s'approche pas de mon mec**,** le reste ne m'intéresse pas.

Je traine Roy jusqu'à une table libre et il s'installe sur le canapé. Je m'assois sur les genoux de mon petit ami et commence à l'embrasser goulument pour faire comprendre au prochain idiot qui le regarde avec trop d'insistance qu'il est à moi. Roy répond à mon baiser. Il adore me voir jaloux, alors j'en profite, c'est comme un jeu entre nous, bien que je n'ai pas encore saisi parfaitement toutes les règles. Je glisse une main sous sa chemise, caressant lentement ses pectoraux et son torse. Roy me mordille juste au niveau du cou et de l'oreille, un de mes points sensibles**,** j'en tremble de plaisir.

Nous nous caressons comme cela pendant quelques minutes, avant que des amis avec lesquels nous sommes venus ne nous fassent remarquer que nous n'étions pas dans une chambre d'hôtel.

_Oups !_

La soirée avance et je me détends peu à peu, étant moins sur mes gardes, l'alcool aidant, je vais me défouler sur la piste. D'où je me trouve, je vois Roy accoudé au bar en train de boire. Il ne drague pas, je suis rassuré et je continue à me trémousser gaiement.

En retournant à notre place histoire de reposer un peu mes pieds, mon brun a disparu. Je le cherche des yeux mais ne le vois pas. Je demande aux personnes avec lesquelles nous sommes venus si elles n'ont pas vu Roy mais rien.

Finalement, je me dis que je suis un idiot de m'inquiéter comme ça et je décide d'aller me rafraichir un peu mon visage rougi par l'alcool et la chaleur, aux toilettes.

Ce fut une très... très mauvaise idée.

Malgré la musique, je perçois sans problème des gémissements venant d'une des cabines. Je souris en me disant que certaines personnes le faisaient vraiment n'importe où.

Au moment de sortir, les gémissements devinrent, des petits cris étouffés. Merde ce n'est pas vrai ! Je me rapproche un peu plus de la porte de la cabine et tend plus attentivement l'oreille. Je n'y crois pas ! Merde ! Je reconnais sans aucun doute possible la voix de mon homme qui provient de l'intérieur de la cabine.

Peut-être me suis-je trompé ? D'une main hésitante je pousse la porte, qui n'est même pas verrouillée, et je reconnais le mec sexy qui dansait avec Roy.

Mon brun est assis sur la cuvette, les yeux fermés, la tête rejeté vers l'arrière, le pantalon descendu jusqu'aux chevilles. L'autre homme se tient à genoux entre ses cuisses et suce la bite de **_Mon Mec_**.

Quoi j'ai dit ''bite'' et alors ? Vous vous voulez que je dise quoi ? ''Sexe'', ''virilité'', ''pénis'', ''zizi' ? Donc voilà ''bite'' c'est bien mieux car vous comprenez tout de suite que ce n'est pas normal qu'un autre que moi puisse y toucher.

Non mais ne comprenez-vous pas que ce gars, qui sort de je ne sais où, fait une fellation _(vous préférez ce terme je suppose c'est plus correct, moins vulgaire hein ? Tsss)_ à **_MON PETIT AMI_** ou pas ? Mon petit ami !

Je reste sans voix et mets bien presque trente secondes avant de reprendre mes esprits. Une colère sourde et soudaine m'envahit.

Je ne suis pas une fille moi ! Je ne vais pas partir en courant et chialer sur l'infidélité de mon homme. Homme qui bientôt sera sans doute émasculé ou eunuque. Moi je suis plus du genre à réagir au quart de tour et à tout exploser c'est ce que je fais.

Je commence par gueuler en demandant ce que fout ce putain de bâtard entre les genoux de mon petit ami.

Le mec surpris n'a pas le temps de se relever que je le tire par le col de sa chemise et bien qu'il fasse plus d'une tête de plus que moi, lui mets un direct du droit dans sa _tronche-de-connard-voleur-de-petit-ami-des-autres_.

Mon mec est ahuri de s'être fait prendre et reste sans réaction, mais le trouble se lit sur son visage. Je dis à Roy de remonter son pantalon et de remettre ''Popol'' au chaud avant qu'il n'attrape froid.

Voyez-vous ça**,** j'arrive tout de même à faire de l'humour malgré une situation loin d'être drôle.

Comme pour l'autre enfoiré, je lui balance mon poing le plus fort possible que je peux sur son _visage-hyper-parfait-de-mec-méga-infidèle_. Au moins**,** demain matin il aura un bel hématome sur la joue droite.

Je me retourne vers l'autre type qui est au sol et déverse sur lui toute ma colère, le frappant plusieurs fois jusqu'à m'en faire mal. Je sais**,** je me défoule sur la mauvaise personne, mais que voulez-vous, je fais avec ce que je peux.

Après la raclée que je lui ai infligée, j'ordonne au mec de dégager et de ne plus approcher de **_Mon petit Ami_**. Il part sans demander son reste. Je crois qu'il ne s'amusera plus à piquer les mecs des autres.

Une fois seul, Roy qui a repris ses esprits et son masque impassible sur le visage me fixe droit dans les yeux sans même avoir une once de remord au fond de ses prunelles obscures. Juste déçu d'avoir été surpris.

Je le défi de mon regard ambre d'oser me mentir et de me donner une explication à ce qui vient de se passer.

Mon homme est vraiment le pire "enculé" de la terre, vous l'ai-je dit ? Non ! Alors ça va être chose faite, Roy est le pire enculé de la terre.

Devinez ce qu'il ose me sortir pour justifier son acte ! Je n'aurais pas été aussi énervé, je crois que j'aurais applaudi tellement ce qu'il répond est beau. Je le cite mot pour mot car cette phrase je vais la garder dans le best of des excuses à retenir tellement elle est belle :

« Sucer c'est pas tromper. »*

Vous le croyez-vous ? Et moi qui m'emporte pour rien vraiment ! Non il ne me trompait pas, non puisque ce n'était pas lui qui suçait et surtout qu'il ne fourrait pas sa putain de queue dans le derrière d'un autre. Comme j'étais bête. Hey c'est de l'ironie là, vous croyez que je suis stupide ou quoi ?

Sur le coup**,** je me retrouvai à cours de répartie, les mots me manquaient. Je ne sus pas que répliquer à ça. Je me sentis humilié et plus bas que terre.

Il me trompait ! Il me trompait sciemment et il s'en tapait.

Je sais vous devez vous dire mais depuis le temps qu'il sort avec son Roy, il doit être habitué à être cocu ? Donc une fois de plus ou de moins, ça change quoi ? Ça change tout justement.

Car c'est la première fois que je le vois de mes propres yeux une de ses infidélités. D'habitude lorsque cela arrive, je l'apprends plus tard soit par des rumeurs ou par son comportement, car il devient hyper câlin et se montre super attentionné.

Mais le voir vraiment, ça fait un coup, je n'arrive pas à expliquer la douleur que je peux ressentir au cœur en cet instant précis. J'ai l'impression que l'on me l'arrache alors que je suis encore conscient. Mais l'indifférence de Roy m'achève réellement.

J'ai mal mais je ne chiale pas. Je ne vais pas lui donner le plaisir de me voir pleurer pour ensuite lui faire une scène devant tout le monde. Non ! Non !

Putain j'ai mal, j'ai trop mal. Je serre mes poings et me mords la lèvre pour contenir mes larmes. Ma tête tourne et me fait mal. Je veux partir d'ici vite avant de tomber dans les pommes ou de commettre un meurtre.

Je baisse la tête et murmure plus pour moi que pour m'adresser à lui que je désire rentrer à la maison.

Ensuite je sors sans même le regarder, je passe par le vestiaire pour récupérer mon blouson et file dehors attendre à côté de la voiture. Je le vois arriver peu de temps après moi. C'est lui qui a les clés alors j'attends qu'il ouvre les portières. Nous rentrons dans le véhicule et il démarre sans dire un seul mot.

Ensuite vous connaissez la suite, la dispute, l'énervement, son indifférence, ma colère et moi sous la pluie seul et perdu.

J'ai l'air con comme ça maintenant que j'y pense.

J'avance sans savoir vraiment où mes jambes me portent. Mes chaussures sont trempées même à l'intérieur. Roy ne reviendra pas, je le sais et je me sens nul d'un seul coup mais vraiment nul.

J'en ai marre, j'en peux plus, j'ai envie de tout larguer et tout laisser tomber, puis partir loin. Très loin.

Car je sais que cette dispute que j'ai eu avec Roy est la dispute de trop. Ce n'est même pas de ma faute mais pourtant je me sens coupable**,** c'est une des particularités de notre couple. Me sentir toujours fautif chaque fois qu'il me trompe car j'ai l'impression de ne pas le combler de ne pas l'aimer assez ou peut-être trop. Je ne sais plus.

Je ne veux pas que tout s'arrête entre nous. Je ne veux pas que cela soit fini avec Roy. Je ne veux pas qu'il me quitte, qu'il me plaque, que l'on rompe. Mais j'en ai assez de pleurer chaque fois à cause de lui.

Je ne veux plus continuer à subir ses infidélités et faire semblant de ne rien voir. J'en ai plus qu'assez de cacher ma douleur et ma peine derrière de faux sourires.

Je veux que Roy sache et comprenne la souffrance qu'il m'inflige. Cette douleur qui ronge mon cœur et mon âme et qui pourtant me rend complètement dépendant de lui.

Roy me détruit et il n'en a même pas conscience. Je me perds chaque jour un peu plus dans cette relation dévastatrice. J'ai peur de franchir le point de non-retour.

J'aime Roy comme je n'ai jamais aimé et je pense que si cela se finit entre nous, je n'aimerai plus jamais personne de cette manière aveugle et soumise comme je l'aime.

Mais je veux qu'il arrête, qu'il cesse de me blesser comme il le fait.

Qu'il me montre un peu d'amour et de respect. Juste qu'il m'aime un tout petit peu. Qu'il me considère comme son égal au moins une fois.

Je suis dingue de croire ça car je sais que cela n'arrivera pas. Je peux toujours rêver, même en priant pendant mille ans cela ne se produira pas. Mes prières resteront veines.

Si nous rompons, Roy se retrouvera sans problème une jolie et douce fille à aimer, qui le comblera de bonheur, et notre relation sera pour lui juste un souvenir lointain, une passade. Il m'oubliera bien vite dans les bras d'une de ses maitresses ou un de ses amants. Même si moi j'en meurs, lui m'oubliera, se perdant dans le corps d'une autre.

Il ne m'a jamais aimé, je l'ai compris ce soir. Je me suis entêté à faire de lui mon homme alors qu'il ne ressentait rien pour moi ou sinon cela devait être de la pitié. Ou encore qu'il me gardait à l'œil pour que je ne révèle pas ce que je savais sur lui.

Toute notre histoire n'était rien de plus qu'une simple mascarade.

Sans m'en rendre compte des larmes ruissèlent sur mes joues se mêlant à l'eau de pluie. Je me sens si pathétique. Je ne ressens même plus le froid qui s'infiltre sous mes vêtements mouillés. Je pourrais tomber et mourir d'une pneumonie foudroyante, je m'en foutrais car j'aurais perdu l'amour de ma vie.

Je continue de marcher sans vraiment savoir où je vais, me laissant porter par mes jambes lourdes et fatiguées, mais je m'en tamponne aussi.

Je ne sais pas durant combien de temps j'ai marché ainsi sans but avant qu'une voiture ne s'arrête à mon niveau. Une jeune femme descend la vitre de l'auto et me demande si je veux qu'elle me dépose quelque part. Je dis oui et grimpe dans le véhicule. Sûrement que la conductrice a dû me prendre en pitié, pour me proposer de me déposer vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche.

J'arrive au bas de l'immeuble dans lequel se trouve notre appartement, je monte et quand j'entre enfin " chez nous ", toutes les lumières sont éteintes.

_Roy n'est pas rentré !_

Je n'ai même pas besoin de vérifier pour le savoir.

Vous voulez savoir comment je peux le savoir ? C'est simple, quand on se prend le bec comme tout à l'heure, il sort toujours et part retrouver une de ses maitresses pour se détendre et se soulager. Rien que de penser qu'il gémit dans les bras d'une autre personne, mon cœur se compresse et une douleur aigüe le transperce.

Il rentrera apaisé en sentant le parfum d'une femme. Mais moi, je serais allongé sur le lit ou encore sur le canapé feignant le sommeil et faisant semblant de ne pas sentir cette fragrance trop fleurie qui me fera pleurer. Je supplierai le ciel pour que Roy m'aime un peu et qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Il ne le fera pas. Il partira sous la douche et reviendra se coucher dans le lit en me tournant le dos. Indifférent à ma souffrance.

J'ôte mon blouson et ma chemise dans le couloir menant au séjour me délestant de mon pantalon sur le trajet, sans allumer la lumière. Je me dirige vers notre chambre où le lit défait porte encore les traces de nos ébats. Une larme traitresse roule sur ma joue.

Nous avons fait l'amour peu avant de sortir hier soir. Je peux encore sentir son parfum musqué mélangé à la sueur. Ses baisers brulants. Ses coups de rein puissants. Sa main imprimant à mon sexe un rythme aussi soutenu que celle de ses hanches cognant sur mes fesses. Nos halètements en cadence. Lui me demandant de dire son nom et quand je le fais ça l'excite encore plus. Il me donne alors des doux petits noms. Comme un con j'y crois. Ensuite je me sens jouir. Je crie son prénom. Il me mord l'épaule, la douleur agissant comme un aphrodisiaque. Je bande encore un peu plus mais finis par complètement jouir. Lui s'activant un peu plus sur moi. Donnant des coups violents contre mes fesses. Martyrisant mon anus gonflé. Je sens son sexe prendre encore plus de volume. Il colle son torse contre le mien. Il me murmure quelque chose à l'oreille que je ne comprends pas bien, puis je sens son sperme chaud se répandre en moi et quelques gouttes glissent sur mes cuisses. Ce fut brutal et sauvage car nous étions pressés. Malgré le retard nous primes le temps de le refaire une seconde fois sous la douche. Je gémis encore sous les coups de rein de Roy et il se déversa de nouveau en moi avec plaisir.

Mais cela semblait si lointain à présent, comme un beau rêve. Si j'avais su que c'était la dernière fois que nous couchions ensemble, j'aurais mis encore plus de cœur à l'ouvrage. Et j'aurais fait en sorte qu'il ne m'oublie pas de sitôt, qu'il se rappelle de mon corps et de mon visage quand je jouis, du plaisir et de l'amour qui transpirent dans ce moment-là.

J'enlève mon caleçon et file dans la salle de bain prendre une bonne douche brulante. L'eau chaude m'apaise et relaxe mes muscles fatigués. Mon corps se réchauffe peu à peu et j'apprécie de sentir que mon visage est nettoyé de toutes les traces salines qui le couvraient.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, je sors de la douche m'habille puis sors ma valise et deux gros sacs de voyage. J'ouvre les placards**,** prends tous mes vêtements et les fourre dans mes bagages. Je débranche mon pc portable, le range avec mes autres affaires de cours. Je regarde l'heure sur le réveil de la table de nuit. 6H45. Je dois me dépêcher. Je change les draps du lit, range la chambre et le reste de notre spacieux T2.

Je prends mon portable et appelle un taxi. Il me reste encore dix minutes avant que mon véhicule n'arrive. Je mets les draps et mes vêtements mouillés dans la machine à laver et la met en marche. Je ne prends pas les habits que j'ai porté cette nuit, Roy pourra les jeter à la poubelle s'il le veut ou encore me les rendre plus tard. Je m'en fous.

Pour la dernière fois**,** je jette un ultime regard sur ce qui fut "notre appartement". Je laisse mon double des clefs sur le meuble se trouvant juste à côté de la porte d'entrée.

« Adieu Roy. »

Je referme la porte et descends prendre le taxi qui m'attend déjà.

Comme un pauvre con je chiale durant tout le temps que dure le trajet. Je vois que le chauffeur me regarde dans son rétroviseur, il semble vouloir parler mais je n'ai pas envie d'écouter quoi que ce soit, alors je baisse ma tête et continue de pleurer en silence.

_C'est fini ! Bel et bien fini !_

J'ai l'impression de crever tellement j'ai mal. Dans la poche de mon manteau je sens mon portable vibrer. Je ne réponds pas, je n'ai pas le courage de parler. De toute manière je sais que ce n'est pas Roy mais sûrement le pote que je dois remplacer à mon boulot à mi-temps et je suis déjà à la bourre. De toute manière je n'irai pas et plus rien n'a d'importance.

Rompre la veille de Noël quel cliché ! C'est pathétique ! J'accumule les mauvais scénarios là, je crains grave.

Oh vous**,** c'est bon ! Je vous vois bien là, à vous fendre la poire en deux en vous foutant de ma gueule. Mais j'aimerais bien vous y voir vous à vous retrouver seul sans personne la veille des fêtes de fin d'année. Haaa on rigole moins là hein ! Je souffre bordel ! Respectez la douleur des autres, merde !

**_A Suivre..._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_* c'est de Dubosc, moi j'adore._**

**_

* * *

_**

Commentaire de mon Bêta HeyBobby :

J'aime bien ton histoire et la manière dont tu l'as traitée.

Mais, je t'avouerai que je ne la trouve pas vraiment terminée, en lisant la fin, cela m'a donné une impression de pas fini.

Mais bon, c'est mon simple avis.

Sinon, vraiment, j'aime beaucoup.

Ça change un peu des histoires à l'eau de rose.

Les relations compliquées et douloureuses sont les meilleures à lire.

J'espère que tu auras bien compris ma correction.

Désolé pour mon retard.

Bye, à la prochaine.

_T'inquiète pas j'ai compris ta correction et comme toujours elle est parfaite (mais les micros fautes que tu risques de voir c'est des rajouts après correction, désolé)_

_Merci pour tes encouragements et c'est normal que le texte te semble inachevé, je n'avais pas mis que c'était à suivre._

_

* * *

_

**_Sinon vous en pensez quoi ?_**

**_Une petite review s'il vous plait pour me donner votre avis. Ca ne prend que quelques secondes. _**

**_Alors à vo'te bon cœur M'sieur , M'dame, M'zelle, une petite review pour aider une auteure en maqnque d'inspiration._**

**_Sinon pour le second chapitre je ne sais pas encore quand il sera publié puisqu'il n'est pas encore fini._**

**_A bientôt_**

**_Peace_**

**_Mimosa_**


	2. Retour AU pays

_**Hola !**_

_**Désolé, désolé, désolé pour le retard. Toutes mes excuses. J'ai eu un gros passage à vide niveau inspiration… Un bon morceau de métal à fond dans le casque sur mon IPod, un gros coup de blues et miracle… me revoilà.**_

_**Donc malgré le retard et tout, voici le second chapitre de la fiction.**_

_**Un immense merci à mon Bêta **__**HeyBobby **__**qui fait un super travail que je sabote de suite après en faisant des rajouts.**_

_**Et je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une petite review anonyme ou pas. **_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Retour Au Pays**

« HEY ! ED ! ED ! ED ! Par ici ! »

C'est un Al surexcité, sourire aux lèvres et agitant ses mains dans tous les sens, qui crie mon nom et que je remarque de suite de l'autre côté du portique de sécurité de l'aéroport. Au moins il n'y a pas de doute, mon petit frère est heureux de me revoir. Frénétiquement aussi à mon tour j'agite la main pour lui répondre.

L'un comme l'autre, sommes hyper contents de nous retrouver après trois longues années de séparation.

Je rentre quelques jours chez moi, passer un peu de temps avec les miens. Revoir ma famille pour les fêtes de fin d'année, ça faisait longtemps que cela ne m'était pas arrivé.

Et avoir pour comité d'accueil Al et Winry, on ne pouvait rêver mieux.

Avoir été séparé d'eux aussi longtemps fut très dur, alors c'est en courant que je pars les rejoindre.

Al se jette dans mes bras, fait ce qu'il pense être une étreinte affectueuse mais qui, de mon point de vue, est surement une prise de catch plus communément appelée _''la prise de soumission''_.

Mon frangin tente par _''inadvertance''_ de m'assassiner en m'étouffant contre son torse. Un constat s'impose, mon frère – qui n'est plus aussi petit que ça – a beaucoup poussé et pris pas mal de muscle depuis ma longue absence. C'est l'intervention inopinée de Winry qui sauve ma vie, m'arrachant de ce tas de muscles qu'est devenu mon cadet.

Les bras fins et délicats de ma – plus que probable future – belle-sœur m'ont autant manqué que ceux d'Al _(sont pas délicats ses bras à lui, loin de là, l'horreur)_.

Revoir leurs bouilles familières réchauffe mon cœur.

« Vous m'avez tellement manqué, vous ne pouvez pas savoir !

– Toi aussi tu nous as manqué _Grand_ _frère_ »

Malgré les années, et le fait que nous soyons devenus adultes à présent, Al a gardé l'étrange habitude de toujours m'appeler ''grand frère''. Me donnant à chaque fois l'impression d'être super vieux, pourtant nous n'avons que deux ans de différence. Lui ayant vingt-deux ans et moi vingt-quatre.

Alors l'envie de prendre soin de lui m'envahit. C'est plus fort que moi le besoin de le protéger comme lorsque nous étions gosses. Pourtant en y réfléchissant, bien souvent c'est lui qui m'aidait et me protégeait au lieu du contraire.

_Quel_ _grand_ _frère_ _pitoyable_.

Dans le genre inutile, la palme me revient.

Une fois les embrassades joyeuses terminées, les larmes séchées, les cris apaisés, je pars récupérer mes bagages, puis nous nous dirigeons tous les trois vers le parking.

Winry se place côté conducteur, Al sert de copilote, moi confortablement installé sur la banquette arrière de la voiture savourant avec délice ces quelques secondes de silence. Connaissant la petite amie de mon frangin, la salve de question ne va pas tarder.

_Trois deux, un, action !_

« Alors Ed, raconte-nous un peu ta nouvelle vie ?, me demande Winry.

– Ben rien de bien spécial. Sinon vous comment ça va par ici ?

– Tu connais déjà, rien n'a changé. Les décors sont toujours les mêmes, les gens toujours pareils, on essaye d'avancer du mieux que l'on peut, répond Al en attachant sa ceinture.

– Je suis certaine que Londres n'a rien à voir avec Central Ed. Parle-nous de tes études, puis comment avancent tes recherches. Ca doit être difficile non, de s'habituer à une autre ville ? Puis la culture ne doit pas être la même non plus, si ? Les anglais sont-ils plus mignons que ''mon Al'' ? Quoi que personne n'est aussi beau que lui.

– Winry ! Winry laisse lui le temps de reprendre son souffle et le temps de répondre, s'offusque mon frérot.

– Ce n'est pas à toi que je m'adresse Alphonse, Ed est assez grand pour me dire lui-même si je l'embête. N'est-ce pas Ed ?

– Il n'ose pas te vexer. Il est crevé et toi tu lui fais presque subir un interrogatoire. Laisse-le se reposer un peu. »

Mon regard amusé se promène d'Al à Winry, écoutant d'une oreille distraite leur dispute. Pauvre frangin, il a déjà perdu par avance.

Plus jeune, Winry et moi passions notre temps à nous disputer et nous battre pas une seule fois je n'ai gagné contre elle et pourtant j'en cognais de plus balèzes.

Winry est vraiment une fille extra. Belle, forte, courageuse, intelligente avec un caractère bien trempé, cependant elle reste terriblement adorable. Nous avons le même âge, ce qui signifie qu'Alphonse est plus jeune, mais jamais elle ne fait ressentir l'écart qui existe entre eux.

A mon avis, ils forment vraiment un couple très bien assorti. Ils se complètent parfaitement et s'aiment réellement. Mon frère a vraiment de la chance d'être tombé amoureux d'une personne telle que Winry. Une véritable perle !

Au bout de quelques minutes, leur petite dispute s'arrête et ils m'accordent à nouveau leur attention. Al me questionne alors.

«Pourquoi James n'est pas venu avec toi, grand frère ?

– James, heu…

– Tout se passe bien entre vous au moins ?, s'inquiète Al.

– Oui oui. Il ne faut pas te faire de soucis pour nous frérot... James avait pas mal de travail à terminer, puis il devait voir aussi sa famille. Donc d'un commun accord nous avons décidé de passer les fêtes chacun de notre côté, mais tout va bien entre nous. Je vous le présenterai lorsque nous reviendrons passer les vacances d'été.

– Ca sera cool si vous venez tous les deux! Il semble être un type bien… je suis très content pour toi grand frère, après ce que tu as vécu tu mérites d'être heureux.

– Heu… merci Al. »

Hm, vous êtes encore là vous ? Bande de sangsue ! Et je devine que vous devez vous demander : _''Mais c'est qui ce James bon sang ?''_

Vous pensez peut être que je vais vous donner la réponse ? Ben désolé, vous vous gourez.

Je me rappelle encore comment vous m'avez pourri à l'époque où j'étais avec Roy. Blabla bla par ci, blabla bla par là. Haa, trou de mémoire, hein ? Commode comme excuse.

Enfin, faisons table rase du passé et partons sur de nouvelles bases, voulez-vous ?

Voyez comme je suis bon prince, je vais éclairer vos lanternes. Surtout ne me remerciez pas bande d'ingrats.

Qui est James ? Comment dire... c'est mon nouveau petit ami depuis presque huit mois. Quoi ? Pourquoi êtes-vous étonnés ?

Peut-être auriez-vous aimé que je me taillade les veines après ma rupture avec Roy, hein ? Que je me coupe un bras ou que je me balance d'un pont ou je ne sais quoi d'autre ?

Ben désolé de vous décevoir, c'est râpé. Je suis encore là.

Hé oui j'ai survécu à Roy !

Qui l'aurait cru ? Surement pas vous, ni moi en tout cas, mais voilà j'ai réussi donc faut croire que j'ai plus de volonté que je ne le pensais.

Puis les circonstances m'ont pas mal aidé à m'y faire, puisque mon ex petit ami n'a rien fait pour essayer de nous remettre ensemble.

Pour dire vrai, pas une seule fois il n'a cherché à savoir ou avoir une explication.

_Rien, que dalle, nada ! Enfoiré jusqu'au bout._

Enfin ne soyons pas de mauvaise foi. Roy me contacta une seule et unique fois. Juste pour me dire qu'il me restait encore des affaires à l'appartement et que si je désirais les récupérer il m'attendait.

Romantique n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr que non ! Salaud qui s'assume. Le pire de tous. Rien à rajouter.

Je lui répondis d'en faire ce qu'il voulait. Les jeter à la poubelle, les bruler ou encore les donner, je m'en foutais royalement.

Et dire que mon cœur battit la chamade quand je vis son numéro s'afficher sur l'écran de mon téléphone, comme toujours avec lui, je déchantais très vite.

Roy restait et reste sans doute égal à lui-même. Un égoïste sans cœur.

J'étais vraiment amoureux de la dernière des ordures.

A ma rupture, je suis retourné vivre avec mon frère. Pour dire vrai, j'ai plutôt squatté l'appartement que nous avions partagé à une époque.

Retourner habiter chez mes parents ne m'enchantait pas, bien qu'ils ne résidaient pas spécialement loin. Mais l'idée de passer mon temps à me justifier ou encore entendre ma mère médire pendant des heures voir des jours sur le compte de mon _''ex'' _; merci bien. Mes propres erreurs je les connaissais, alors nul besoin qu'une autre personne me les rappelle en permanence, que cela parte d'une bonne intention ou pas.

Je terminai mon année à la fac, puis je partis continuer mes études à Londres où je vie désormais avec mon demi-frère Envy.

Là vous vous dites :_ ''putain mais il est trop lâche ce mec''_. Stop ! Je vous arrête de suite. Non ce n'est pas de la lâcheté, même si cela tombait à point nommé admettons-le.

Il était prévu depuis un moment déjà que je parte étudier à en Londres avec ou sans rupture avec mon _''connard''_ de petit ami.

L'air de rien comme cela, je suis assez doué dans ma spécialité, sans fausse modestie, excellent étudiant. Oui, certes ce n'est pas très objectif ce que je raconte mais pourtant véridique.

Donc grâce à mes résultats, j'obtenus une bourse d'étude pour une université de renom dans le domaine de la recherche en Angleterre.

La seule chose que je peux vous concéder c'est que je ne devais y passer qu'une année et non trois. Comme quoi le hasard fait parfois très bien les choses, n'est-ce pas ?

Quoi de mieux pour me reconstruire sans Roy et tous nos souvenirs que l'éloignement ?

Voilà le _''petit Ed''_ à bien murit et fait la part des choses, pour avancer dans la vie, sans se faire à nouveau avoir par un autre ''Roy Mustang''.

C'est cela que l'on appelle ''la maturité'' je crois.

Ah mes paroles vous en bouche un coin, hein ? C'est réfléchit, posé, pas impulsif, moins nerveux en un mot un véritable adulte.

Surtout qu'à présent mon nouveau petit copain a le même âge que moi, n'est pas une ''bombe sexuelle'', n'a aucune réputation de chaud lapin et ne saute pas sur tout ce qui bouge. Pas de coup de foudre au premier regard, pas d'amour aveugle et soumis juste une histoire d'amour banale et cela me convient parfaitement.

Et le premier qui sort l'expression à la con _''chat échaudé craint l'eau froide''_, je l'aligne. Vous aurez vécu avec Roy vous seriez pareil que moi aujourd'hui. _Méfiant !_

Pour l'instant, Je ne réitère pas l'erreur de vivre de nouveau avec quelqu'un. Bon je partage un appartement avec Envy, mais c'est mon frère donc cela n'est pas comparable.

Envy ! Que puis-je vous dire sur mon frère ?

Il est le fruit du premier mariage de mon père. A la séparation de ses parents, sa mère eut sa garde et partit vivre à l'étranger. Il avait cinq ans, je suis né deux ans après.

Gosse, nous le voyions épisodiquement durant les grandes vacances.

Il y a un point commun à tous les enfants Elric la couleur des cheveux. Envy est à la base aussi blond qu'Al ou moi et ses yeux sont clairs. A présent il se teint toujours sa tignasse en noir et porte des lentilles de couleurs bizarres, abordant un look androgyne, lui donnant un côté flottant et irréel. Pourtant malgré son style que beaucoup qualifie d'original voir marginal, il reste beau. Envy est gérant d'une boite de nuit appelée ''Ishbal''_ (*1)._

Mon frère ainé est le genre de mec totalement psychopathe qui prend un plaisir pervers, voir sadique dans la souffrance et le malheur des autres.

A se demander parfois si nous avons vraiment des gênes en communs. Un vrai dingue et masochiste de surcroit, mais aussi super attachant quand on le connait bien. Il ne faut juste pas faire l'erreur de coucher avec et d'en tomber amoureux, un peu comme avec Roy en fait ! Les seules personnes à plaindre sont ses petites amies.

_Chut ! Toutes ressemblances avec mon ex seraient totalement fortuites. _

Ne dites surtout rien. Oui, je sais que je parle encore beaucoup trop de lui, mais putain comprenez-moi, partager la vie d'une personne pendant plus d'une année marque obligatoirement. Ça ne s'efface pas en un claquement de doigts.

Même en ayant beau crier sur tous les toits être passé à autre chose, cela ne signifie pas forcément que mon cœur l'a oublié pour autant. Il faut du temps pour oublier et trois ans ne semblent pas suffire apparemment.

Malgré le peu de confiance que je vous accorde, et avouons que vous n'êtes pas sympa non plus, je vais vous confesser un secret : je crois que je l'aime encore.

_Pas de commentaire ! _

C'est horrible, n'est-ce pas ? Une méninge dans mon cerveau ne doit pas fonctionner correctement. Ou sinon je suis ce que l'on appelle un véritable idiot. Je sais que cela vous fait plaisir que je dise cela. _Tsss_ _!_

Pourtant devant Al, Winry et le reste de ma famille, rien ne transparaitra, faisant comme si toute cette histoire était à présent loin derrière moi. Oubliée et enterrée.

Ma famille évitera soigneusement de parler des raisons de mon éloignement pour ne pas créer de malaise en rappelant des souvenirs douloureux et peu agréables à ma mémoire. L'état dans lequel je me suis retrouvé après Roy restant encore gravé dans les esprits.

Oui, je ne vous ai pas tout raconté. Je vous dis tout mais surtout pas de commentaire d'accord ? C'est déjà assez pénible comme cela sans avoir à entendre vos remarques acerbes.

J'ai admis avoir de la volonté, avoir survécu sans peine et tout... mais en fait j'ai omis volontairement certains détails. Ok, j'ai menti de manière éhontée, l'essentiel fut passé sous silence.

C'est vrai, aujourd'hui j'ai changé et j'arrive à regarder le passé sans trop souffrir. Mais les premiers mois après ma rupture, je fus méconnaissable.

_Une vraie loque_.

Je souffris autant que j'avais aimé. Je peux vous assurer que certaines souffrances sont à peine imaginables. Et sans mentir je suis certain qu'un coup de poignard en pleine poitrine n'aurait pas fait aussi mal.

L'amour est la pire des malédictions qui existent en ce monde. Non, ne vous moquez pas. Si une fois dans votre vie vous aviez vraiment été amoureux et que l'être que vous aimiez plus que tout, même plus que votre propre vie vous soit enlevé, alors fermez les yeux et imaginez. Arrivez-vous à visualiser, à ressentir la douleur qui vous consume, non ? Moi je l'ai vécu, c'est atroce.

Je m'éloignai de plusieurs de mes amis, car nous les avions en communs avec mon ex. Je m'enfermais dans ma chambre, chialant pendant des heures jusqu'à m'en rendre malade. Je perdis beaucoup de poids, car je ne mangeais presque plus, mes traits se creusèrent par manque de sommeil, je refusais de dormir pour ne pas rêver de Roy. Je ne parlais plus, ne trouvant de l'intérêt à rien. Je ne savais faire que fac/maison puis basta. Un vrai zombie je vous dis.

_La honte !_

Je suis même allé jusqu'à l'appelé plusieurs fois juste pour entendre encore le son de sa voix sur son répondeur. _Pathétique !_

Des souvenirs peu reluisants. Enfin n'en parlons plus, remettons toutes ces mauvaises pensées dans leur boite et jetons la clé très loin. Intéressons-nous au présent, c'est bien mieux puis de toute façon là nous arrivons à destination chez mes parents.

Ma mère, un châle sur ses épaules graciles, se tient debout sur le pas de la porte de la maison familiale. Son impatience est à peine dissimulée.

Serai-je célébré comme le fils prodigue ? _Je déconne._ Je suis juste heureux de revoir ma mère c'est tout.

Je ne pensais pas à vingt-quatre ans ressentir autant le besoin d'être auprès de ma famille.

A peine mon pied touche le sol, elle se précipite pour m'embrasser tendrement, me serrant dans ses bras menus. L'inspection détaillée de ma personne débute alors. Peu importe pour une mère que l'on soit enfant ou adulte à ses yeux nous restons toujours le même enfant.

Tout comme à un gosse, elle ébouriffe mes cheveux si soigneusement coiffés. Pinçage des joues en règle bien que mon visage se soit beaucoup affiné. Ses mains me tripotent dans tous les sens, ouvrent mon manteau pour vérifier si je mange correctement et je ne sais quoi d'autre encore.

« Grand dieu Edward... tu as grandi. Tu fais presque la même taille qu'Alphonse maintenant... mais...Tu es encore plus beau qu'avant….tu embellis vraiment avec les années ce n'est pas croyable... Tourne-toi un peu que je te regarde mieux... Attend, mais mais...Edward ! C'est quoi ça ? Sur ta lèvre… un piercing ? Ne me dis pas que c'est Envy qui t'a poussé à faire ça ? Et tes cheveux... Tu les as laissés pousser? Ils sont siii longs. Mais tu as maigri dis-moi ! Tu manges bien au moins... C'est pas ton frère qui t'empêche de dormir ou t'oblige à faire la fête tout le temps quand même….

– Maman, c'est bon je vais bien. Et les piercings c'est moi tout seul, Envy n'y est pour rien… Puis oui je mange bien même si parfois j'oublie de rentrer à la maison quand je suis très pris au labo.

– Il faut penser à te reposer Edward, ne deviens pas comme ton père un féru de travail, hein, tu me le promets ? Et puis comment ça ''des piercings'' ? Tu en a d'autres ?

– Je te promets d'être bien sage maman... Oui j'ai d'autres piercing, je te les montrerai plus tard sinon tu m'as manqué aussi tu sais.

– Toi aussi mon grand garçon et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point.

– Trisha si tu le laissais rentrer à l'intérieur, il risquerait d'attraper froid chérie. »

Mon père apparait dans l'embrassure de la porte d'entrée, me sauvant de l'interrogatoire sans fin de ma mère. Je lui adresse un sourire et m'avance vers lui en tenant ma mère par la main, l'entrainant à l'intérieur du foyer familial.

Après le repas, durant toute la soirée, je suis assailli de questions par ma mère qui désire savoir réellement comment je vis loin d'eux et si je m'entends bien avec mon demi-frère et par la même occasion essaie d'en apprendre plus sur ma vie privée. Je la rassure lui disant que l'entente entre Envy et moi est parfaite, qu'elle n'a pas de soucis à se faire et que mon nouveau petit ami est ''un garçon très bien''.

Al et Winry veulent tout savoir sur mon nouveau rythme de vie, je leur réponds qu'en trois ans j'ai eu le temps de m'y adapter parfaitement.

La discussion avec mon père est plus professionnelle, étant lui un scientifique de renom_ (non non, moi je n'en suis pas encore un mais je compte bien le devenir)_, nous parlons de problèmes de financement et du souci de trouver des mécènes pour mener à bien les recherches jusqu'à leur terme.

L'heure tourne et la fatigue me gagne complètement. Le voyage fut épuisant et la simple pensée de la journée marathon du lendemain sonne le glas pour moi je tombe de sommeil et monte alors me coucher.

Cela fait du bien d'être réveillé par une douce odeur de nourriture que par un morceau de black métal à fond pour couvrir les ébats de mon frangin qui ramène presque une fille nouvelle chaque matin. La vie décalée d'Envy est parfois stressante.

Je me douche, m'habille chaudement, les rigoureux hivers anglais ne m'ont pas immunisé contre le froid. Je suis frileux et alors en quoi ça vous regarde ?

Après le petit déjeuner, Al et Winry viennent me chercher et ensemble nous allons faire les dernières courses avant le réveillon. Pas que je n'ai pas déjà emballé les présents pour les miens mais celui de mon petit ami n'est pas encore acheté.

Ai-je déjà précisé avoir horreur de faire les boutiques ? Ben voilà je vais le faire. Rien ne me fait plus chier que de faire du shopping.

Je vous entends, pas la peine de murmurer _''s'il déteste ça alors pourquoi il est là ce gros bêta ?''_.

Je vous explique. Winry aime ça, Al aime Winry et moi j'aime mon frère. La boucle est bouclée. Donc voilà comment je me retrouve à trainer des pieds en rentrant pour la millième fois en quatre heure ou un peu moins _(ouais j'exagère un peu mais j'suis crevé et saoulé) _dans une énième boutique de vêtements féminins.

Je suis au bord de l'overdose là. Je vais craquer ! _Courage Ed ! Courage ! _

Les filles sont vraiment bizarres et chiantes parfois.

C'est vrai ! Non ce n'est pas de la misogynie. N'allez pas imaginer n'importe quoi. Je ne porte aucune haine particulière aux femmes, mais c'est juste un constat : elles sont chiantes.

Je devine déjà vos sous-entendus. Vous pensez que parce que je suis gay je devrais aimer les mêmes choses qu'une fille. Ben NON ! Vous avez tout faux une fois de plus.

Je suis un mec – avant tout – qui aime les hommes, et je n'ai certainement pas un chromosome X en plus ou un autre truc dans le genre.

Et pour finir je n'ai pas de complexe par rapport à mon sexe _OK_ ? Je me sens bien dans ma peau, donc je ne suis pas une _''tante''_ et je déteste faire les boutiques, mais j'aime les beaux vêtements. C'est paradoxal mais c'est comme ça. Donc vos allusions vous vous les gardez, merci. _Non mais !_

Excédé, je plie en retraite abandonnant lâchement Al et sa petite amie qui partent à la recherche ''de la parfaite tenue de soirée'' et file dehors me détendre un peu.

Une cigarette sur le bord des lèvres, je tire une première bouffée salvatrice. L'air froid apaise mon visage et détend mon esprit.

« Hm ça fait du bien. »

Je ferme les yeux et apprécie l'effet relaxant de la nicotine sur mon cerveau. Oui je sais, fumer ce n'est pas bien. Je vais mourir jeune et serai peu fertile…vu le peu que servent mes spermatozoïdes, je ne vais pas pleurer sur ça. Puis d'abord je fais ce que je veux de ma vie, d'accord ! Moi je vous demande quels sont vos petits points faibles ? Non ! Alors pas de commentaire sur les miens, ok ?

« Alors comme cela on fume à présent? »

Est-ce une hallucination auditive ?

« On veut faire comme les grandes personnes maintenant ? »

Oh non, pas ça ! Pas encore un de ces clichés ringards ! Mon dieu, faites que ça ne soit pas lui. Suis-je maudit ou bien quoi ?

C'est quoi ces sourires sur vos visages ? Bande de sadiques vous aimez vraiment rire du malheur des autres ou quoi ?

Je n'ose pas relever la tête que je garde baissée. Si je ferme les yeux très fort, peut être que tout cela disparaitra. Je sais, c'est con mais bon je fais comme je peux, vous n'êtes pas à ma place et ça se voit.

Comment dois-je réagir ? Répondre ou l'ignorer ? En revenant chez moi, l'idée de le croiser me traversa l'esprit, mais les chances étant si infimes que tout cela me sortit de la tête. Central étant une grande ville alors comment expliquer que je tombe sur lui ici et aujourd'hui ? La faute à pas de chance c'est bien ça ? La scoumoune oui plutôt.

_Tsss fait chier !_

Mon cœur bat vite, j'ai l'impression qu'il va sortir de ma poitrine et se faire la malle. Pourquoi est-il aussi stupide cet organe ? La blessure que je pensais cicatrisée est encore bien vivace. Ma fierté de mâle m'interdit de lui montrer la souffrance en moi.

Alors je lève sur l'intrus mon regard le plus noir, essayant de cacher l'émoi qu'il produit en moi.

« Tient donc, qui avons-nous là ? Roy ! Quelle mauvaise surprise ! De quoi te me mêles-tu ? »

Il sourit. _Madre mia !_ _My god !_ _Mon dieu !_ Comment j'exagère ? Mais l'avez-vous vu au moins ? Etait-il aussi beau dans mes souvenirs ? Il semble gagner en beauté avec les années. La trentaine lui va bien.

Hé merde ! Quel mec normal peut penser des trucs pareils de son _''connard d'ex''_ ?

Son sourire m'a toujours rendu faible et cela ne semble pas avoir changé. Je vais fondre, alors que je le déteste tant.

Roy Mustang dans toute sa splendeur se tient devant moi, vêtu d'un manteau noir, un pull col roulé de couleur sombre et d'un jean bleu foncé qui scie parfaitement son superbe corps. Il est magnifique ce type!

_Magnifique !_

Son regard qui m'a toujours troublé me fixe intensément. Il me détaille scrupuleusement, et un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. C'est quoi encore cet air fourbe qu'il aborde?

« Si tu fumes tu casses ta croissance _Chéri, _Roy se passe la langue sur ses lèvres_, _bien que tu as pas mal poussé et changé en trois ans. »

_Chéri ? Chéri !_ Enfoiré de sadique va. Que veut-il en disant cela ? Je le hais ce salopard. Il m'abhorre.

Vous ne râlez pas, je reste poli. De quel droit m'appelle-il encore par un nom comme ça ? Remettons-lui un peu du plomb dans la cervelle.

« De un ma croissance est finie. De deux _''le chéri''_ ce n'est pas pour toi, donc tu oublies et de trois je fais ce que je veux de ma vie Roy. »

Et par pure provocation, je tire une taffe de ma cigarette et recrache la fumée sur son visage.

_Enfoiré va !_

Vous ai-je déjà dit que monsieur Mustang ne se démontait jamais ? Non ? Pas besoin car ce con s'approche un peu plus de moi et prend la cigarette que je voulais de nouveau porter à mes lèvres. Il jette le mégot au sol et l'écrase.

Ce type m'horripile sérieusement.

« Fais ce que tu veux de ta vie Ed mais ne fume pas devant moi.

– Alors dégage de ma vue Roy, comme ça tu ne pollueras plus mon oxygène.

– Toujours autant de répartie _Chéri._

– Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

– Hm un autre doit bien t'appeler de cette manière, non ?

– Oui Roy et sur ce, au revoir.

– Oh je vois ''on a un nouveau petit ami''…est ce à lui que l'on doit ta merveilleuse transformation ?

– En quoi ça t'intéresse ?

– Tu sais comme je suis curieux… puis, je voudrais le remercier de t'avoir rendu encore plus _''beau et sexy''_ »

Je viens de cramer mon dernier neurone de compréhension à cette phrase. Il essaye de faire quoi là ?

Soyez utile pour une fois et venez moi en aide, je ne comprends pas.

Puis merde pourquoi mes joues se teintent en rose ? Merde ! Il m'a pris en traitre ce salaud. Hors de question qu'il me fasse vaciller.

« Tu fais dans la flatterie maintenant ? Cela ne te ressemble pas et ne te va pas du tout… mais pour te répondre, sache que je ne suis sexy que pour mon mec. Donc salut Roy !

– Hm le petit chat sort ses griffes, c'est trop mignon. J'ai toujours fait des compliments, mais tu dois avoir oublié sinon tu ne serais pas resté aussi longtemps avec moi.

– Justement cela explique peut-être l'amnésie partielle, avoir été avec toi... personne ne désire sans souvenir. »

Cet enfoiré éclate de rire. D'un rire sincère et vraiment joyeux. Ai-je dit un truc drôle ? C'est du foutage de gueule ou bien je ne m'y connais pas. Tourner les autres en ridicule reste encore un de ses passes temps favoris.

_Débile va ! _

Roy se reprend peu à peu, s'arrêtant difficilement de rire.

« Sinon de retour au pays ou juste de passage petit chat ? ».

_Petit ?_

Avez-vous remarqué comme Roy a le chic pour m'énerver ? Comment ça je m'enflamme toujours pour un rien ? Vous avez bien entendu non ? Il m'a traité de ''petit'' ! Ce mec me provoque délibérément et malgré les années je réagis toujours au quart de tour.

« Je ne suis pas un ''PETIT CHAT'' connard. Redis encore que je suis petit et je t'éclate.

– Hm tout doux... tu as toujours ce caractère emporté... je te reconnais plus comme ça. Ce qui veut dire que dans le fond tu n'as pas changé Ed et que tu restes toujours le même. L'adorable petit Ed que j'ai connu. »

Mes poings serrés que j'avais levés prêts à frapper le visage de Roy, retombent mollement le long de mon corps. Sa dernière phrase plus qu'une autre et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi me fait mal.

Roy sait toucher là où ça fait mal et apparemment il réussit toujours aussi bien. Une boule se forme dans ma gorge, les larmes semblent vouloir me monter aux yeux.

Il veut dire quoi par-là ? Je n'ai pas changé ? Pourquoi dire ça, alors que je me suis débattu comme un fou pour sortir de l'enfer dans lequel il m'avait plongé. J'en ai bavé avant de pouvoir me tenir debout, là, en face de lui et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire bonjour, Roy me renvoie à mon ancien statut.

Pourtant il se trompe. J'ai changé ! Je ne suis plus le petit Ed idiot, faiblard, pleurnicheur avec lequel il sortait.

Plus jamais je ne m'abaisserai à supplier pour avoir un peu de reconnaissance et d'amour venant de lui. Plus jamais ! Cet homme est vraiment horrible.

Finalement à quoi bon le frapper ? A quoi bon lui répondre ? Cela serait lui donner raison. Alors je tourne les talons et préfère partir.

Je vous en prie, ne me traitez pas de lâche. J'en suis un, je le reconnais mais ne me le dites pas s'il vous plait.

Je fuis car je ne suis pas encore assez fort pour affronter mon passé, la blessure que je pensais cicatrisée est encore bien vive et me fait horriblement souffrir.

Il va surement rire de moi, je le sais mais là ça m'importe peu. Mon âme semble être marquée au fer rouge par lui, Roy peut en être fier, car jamais ne m'en remettrai vraiment.

Je dois partir.

Une poigne ferme retient mon bras. Un soupir m'échappe, que veut-il encore ? Enfoncer le clou un peu plus ?

Son souffle chaud chatouille ma nuque. Qu'il arrête merde ! Qu'il me foute un peu la paix !

S'il y a une chose qui caractérise une grande partie de la gente masculine c'est la fierté, d'autre appelle ça l'honneur, l'orgueil ou encore l'amour propre et je ne fais pas exception. Ma taille moyenne et moi sommes un concentré de fierté et j'en ai à revendre en plus.

Alors lorsque d'un geste je retire mon bras de son étreinte, c'est ma fierté qui le fait à ma place, mais je l'en remercie.

Plus jamais il ne verra la souffrance dans mes yeux, juste cette haine féroce que j'ai pour lui.

Vous, silence ! Le premier qui me rappelle que j'ai dit l'aimer encore je le tue.

Les sentiments sont tellement étranges, de l'amour l'on passe à la haine. Après l'avoir tant aimé c'est la personne que je hais le plus je crois.

Si un regard pouvait tuer, alors Roy Mustang serait mort à l'instant. En me retournant mon regard fusille le sien. Cependant son visage affiche un air malicieux.

Ensuite, Roy s'avance plus près de moi, nos corps étant séparés d'à peine quelques centimètres. Je le défie de mes yeux couleur miel de faire encore un pas de plus.

Vous saviez que ce mec est taré ? Oui ? Tant mieux comme cela je n'ai pas à vous le dire. _Ce type est dingue. _

Ce salaud avance encore et fait un truc qui me laisse sans voix _(oui je ne disais déjà rien mais là ça me cloue carrément le bec)_. Sa main glisse lentement vers la mienne et la caresse. Ma respiration se coupe et un frisson parcourt mon corps. Si même mon propre être ne m'obéit plus où va le monde ?

Ne vous extasiez pas bêtement, il ne va rien se passer ou sinon rien d'autre qu'un meurtre. Comment cet homme peut-il encore me faire autant d'effet ?

« J'ai encore envie de discuter avec toi Ed...

–...

– M'accorderas-tu la possibilité de te revoir ? Pour que l'on se rappelle du passé... puis tu pourras me montrer que tu maitrises toujours autant l'oral... je suis certain que tu dois exceller maintenant avec cette petite boule que tu as sur la langue. »

Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas compris son allusion ? Si ? Alors vous aussi ça vous la coupe n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce vraiment l'unique pensée qui lui traverse l'esprit lorsqu'il me voit ?

Lui non plus n'a pas changé un véritable enfoiré qui se respecte. Ce type est vraiment pire que tout. Il me prend pour sa catin personnelle ? Je retrouve un peu de ma verve.

« Même pas dans mes pires cauchemars Roy.

– C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

Soudain son air presque gentil et mignon s'efface et un plus carnassier prend place sur son visage. Un signal d'alerte retentit dans ma tête cela n'est vraiment pas bon signe pour moi.

« Tu ne me laisses pas le choix Ed.

– Hein ? »

Ce qui se passe ensuite m'échappe un peu. Roy plonge ses deux mains dans les poches de mon manteau. Elles semblent chercher quelque chose mais totalement interloqué par son geste mon cerveau a du mal à réagir. Quelques secondes après, il brandit fièrement un objet que je reconnais être mon téléphone portable.

Il compose alors un numéro puis l'on entend un bruit de vibreur. Il tire de l'intérieur de son manteau son mobile et me le montre tout sourire.

Roy est vraiment une sale ordure. _Si_ _!_ Vous ne me ferez pas penser le contraire car quand il s'agit de lui vous perdez tout sens rationnel. Bon sang ouvrez un peu les yeux et regardez les choses en face, faites preuve d'un peu de jugement. _Roy est un salaud_, ne l'oubliez pas.

« A présent j'ai ton numéro Ed.

–...

– Et tu as aussi le mien.

– Pour quoi en aurais-je besoin ?

– Pour me contacter.

– Te contacter ? Laisse-moi rire... même s'il ne restait plus que nous deux sur terre je préfèrerai encore me couper la langue et l'avaler que de devoir te parler.

– Dire qu'une bouche aussi mignonne sort des horreurs pareilles. »

Roy lève sa main et caresse rapidement mes lèvres, je détourne aussitôt mon visage. Ses doigts consument mon corps tout entier. Comment puis-je autant le haïr et à la fois le désirer ?

« Ne me touche pas connard... ne me touche plus jamais... je ne suis plus à toi.

– Je le sais Ed.

– Alors imprime le toi dans le crâne et laisse-moi tranquille, ignore moi comme tu as toujours su si bien le faire.

– Te laisser tranquille je sais faire... mais t'ignorer c'est hors de question, puis Roy chuchote tout bas quelque chose que je n'entends pas, _et je ne t'ai jamais ignoré...jamais._

– Essaie, tu verras que l'on s'y fait très rapidement. La preuve regarde-moi, je t'ai complètement oublié. »

Je ne devrai pas le défier, ni même le provoquer, mais le laisser prendre l'ascendant sur moi m'agace. Je ne suis plus un gamin mais un véritable homme capable de lui tenir tête.

Expliquez-moi pourquoi ce gars ne fait jamais rien comme l'on s'y attend ? Nous sommes deux ex amants certes, ayant eu une relation assez chaotique donc ne serait-il pas plus normal de s'insulter puis s'ignorer superbement sans vouloir titiller plus l'autre ? Dans la logique nous devrions partir chacun de notre côté et laisser le passé derrière nous, non ?

Sa bouche se rapproche dangereusement de mon oreille, mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère. _Idiot de cœur, fais gaffe de ne pas me faire un arrêt cardiaque._ Comme une brise, son souffle chaud caresse mon oreille frigorifiée, Roy murmure alors.

« Tu as beau dire que tu m'as oublié mais tu restes toujours là à discuter avec moi...Puis sache que je t'ai perdu dans le passé, mais je ne répéterai pas deux fois la même erreur. J'ai bien appris ma leçon. Donc toi aussi imprime le toi dans le crâne. »

Ma respiration est hachée. Pourquoi ? Je refuse de comprendre le sens de sa phrase. Je ne désire pas saisir ce qu'il sous-entend. Je me recule de lui de plusieurs pas. Qu'il cesse un peu de rire avec moi.

« Mon cerveau ne veut retenir aucune info venant de toi Roy. J'ai mieux à faire ailleurs, salut. »

Tandis que je commence à m'éloigner, retrouvant peu un peu mon calme, mon ex parle un peu plus fort.

« Peu importe ce que tu dis Ed, je n'abandonne jamais et j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux... et bientôt tu pourras t'en rendre compte par toi-même. Tu me reviendras. »

Je fais marche arrière et me plante devant lui. Roy considère-t-il que je suis comme un jouet ou un animal ? Dès qu'il siffle, j'arrive tout joyeux remuant la queue ? Vraiment il m'énerve.

« Ecoute moi bien Roy, je sais que pour toi cela doit être difficile à comprendre, même si hélas cela ne se voit pas – ce que je trouve bien dommage – mais je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie que depuis que je ne suis plus avec toi. J'ai appris des sentiments nouveaux et inconnus pour toi Amour, fidélité et respect. Et chose incroyable cela ne signifie pas _''sexe'', _j'ai vérifié. Pour finir au passage, j'ai rencontré aussi meilleur que toi au lit. »

Roy exquise un sourire pas le moins du monde touché par mes remarques. Je vous l'avais dit, il ne se démonte jamais en voilà encore un très bel exemple.

« Le monde est rempli de personnes merveilleuses et plus douées que moi dans nombres de domaines, même niveau sexe, tu ne le savais pas Ed ? Tu pensais que j'étais un dieu ? Tu me flattes mais je sais rester modeste.

– Ben voyons ! Le mot ''modeste'' et toi vous faites deux. »

A nouveau son rire retentit. Riait-il autant avant ? Je n'en ai pas le souvenir. _Bizarre !_ Devine-t-il que j'ai menti en sous-entendant que mon nouveau mec me fait plus prendre mon pied que lui au lit, alors que c'est complètement faux ?

Depuis que je l'ai quitté, j'ai couché avec pas mal d'hommes mais aucun ne lui arrive à la cheville niveau sexe. Ce bâtard est vraiment doué.

Pourquoi cet air stupéfait sur votre visage ? Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que durant trois ans j'ai fait vœu d'abstinence ?

J'ai 24 ans, alors oui avant d'être avec James j'ai eu plusieurs coups d'un soir. Ne soyez pas aussi prudes et offusqués.

« J'aimerais avoir plus de temps pour explorer toutes les facettes de ton nouveau toi Ed mais je dois y aller.

– Tant mieux !

– Ta langue est bien aiguisée dis-moi... Je te recontacte dans la semaine.

– Je bloquerai tes appels.

– Fais comme tu veux, je t'appellerai quand même. »

Une superbe femme blonde, que je reconnais comme étant Riza, s'approche de lui et le prend par le bras. Finalement ils sont ensemble, il leur en aura fallu du temps. Comme quoi la soi-disant amitié homme femme n'existe pas sauf si l'un des deux est homo.

Ils s'éloignent, Roy se retourne et me fait un clin d'œil et un sourire taquin. Comme réponse je lui fais un doigt d'honneur.

Ce connard vient de me bousiller ma matinée et avec ma malchance habituelle, sans doute la journée toute entière également. Pourtant bizarrement ce n'est pas à lui que j'en veux le plus mais à moi-même. J'ai envie d'hurler, de frapper contre un mur et m'exploser la main au passage pour que mon cerveau se mette enfin en accord avec mon cœur ou vice versa, je ne sais plus. Seulement, tout mon être doit comprendre que Roy est un ennemi.

Finalement je rejoins à mon tour mon frère et sa petite amie.

De retour chez mes parents, bien que j'essaie de sourire et de paraitre détendu, mon humeur reste maussade. Le besoin de solitude m'assaille. Mon excuse pour filer compagnie à mes parents fatigue due au décalage horaire.

Une fois seul dans mon ancienne chambre d'adolescent qui n'a pas changée depuis, mon corps tombe mollement sur le lit. Sur le plafond une reproduction du système solaire, peinte quelques années auparavant avec l'aide de mon père. Enfant cela m'aidait à m'endormir et je rêvais d'exploration de mondes parallèles et d'alchimie.

C'est excellent la jeunesse mais le changement que l'on subit ado est perturbant aussi. C'est environ à cette époque-là que je découvris mon homosexualité. Je flippai et cogitai pendant pas mal de temps en comprenant que j'étais différent des normes imposées par la société. Que diraient les gens-bien pensant en voyant ce que j'étais réellement ?

Je découvris mon attirance pour les garçons en fin de troisième, au moment je me mis à mater sans vergogne le prof de gym remplaçant et me masturber chaque soir en pensant à lui.

La première personne à qui je confiai mon secret fut mon frère cadet. Son soutien fut sans faille surtout lorsque je dus l'annoncer à nos parents. La réaction de ma mère est celle qui me marqua le plus et me fit sourire car elle tomba purement et simplement dans les pommes. Mon père en bon scientifique parla de génétique et d'autres trucs dans le même genre pour se rassurer sans doute plus que pour apaiser ma mère.

J'avais 15 ans à cette époque-là. Je vois l'interrogation dans votre regard, genre _''mais alors il nous dit quand il a perdu sa virginité ou pas'' ?_ Pour vous répondre, cela arriva assez tard. Faut dire que c'est effrayant tout de même de passer à l'acte, non ? Ce faire déflorer est flippant.

Durant mes années de lycée, je préférais perfectionner mon oral et explorer de nombreuses gorges profondes.

_Chut no comment sur ma dernière insinuation... oui le bâtard a déteint sur moi._

A ma majorité comme par défi, je franchis le pas et le fit avec un étudiant de troisième année en droit dont le nom m'échappe, puis de toute manière nous ne nous revîmes pas. Ouais ce n'est pas romantique, mais la première fois ça l'est rarement et la mienne ne fit pas exception.

Une fois que l'on goute au fruit défendu difficile de s'en passer, n'est-ce pas ? Pour assouvir ma libido grandissante, back room, hammam, club privé et autres lieux spécifiques devinrent mes lieux de prédilection. Me passer de sexe plus d'une semaine... impossible, mais ne vous inquiétez, aucune partie de jambes en l'air sans capote.

Halala ne soyez pas si choqués ! La vie n'est pas un shojo manga.

Comment, j'suis un beau salaud ? Ne vous faites pas de fausses idées sur moi, je n'ai jamais prétendu être une jeune vierge pure au-dessus de tout reproche.

Ne confondez pas tout, mais on ne reviendra pas sur le ''cas Mustang''. Alors cassons dès maintenant ce que vous avez pu imaginer sur mon compte : non, je ne me suis pas mis avec un mec avant mes dix-neuf ans, non je ne lui jurai pas fidélité, ni amour éternel et le trompai au bout de deux semaines, mais nous restâmes ensemble trois mois, ma seconde histoire sérieuse dura six mois mais je m'ennuyai tellement au lit que je rompis via SMS. Ouais, ouais, je sais c'est dégueulasse comme manière de faire mais au moins c'est rapide et sans équivoque.

Et puis il y eut Roy ! Révélation parmi les révélations, au lit ce mec n'avait rien à envié à un acteur porno. Roy, le seul qui réussit à combler ma libido débordante.

Après réflexion je me dis qu'avec lui je n'ai eu qu'un retour de bâton par rapport à tout le mal que j'avais fait à mes ex dans le passé. Vous ne pensez pas ? … Bien sûr que non, sinon lui serait déjà à six pieds sous terre.

Roy toujours et encore lui. Ma tête n'est vraiment pas coopérative aujourd'hui. L'image de mon ex passe et repasse en boucle dans mon esprit. Les larmes me montent aux yeux, je suis pathétique d'avoir encore mal. Serais-je assez stupide pour jeter aux orties toute ma nouvelle vie et James avec ?

_James_ _!_

Oui voilà la solution pour me remettre les pieds sur terre. Je saisis mon téléphone compose un numéro. Au bout de la troisième sonnerie, une voix avec un fort accent anglais répond.

« Allo, James ?

– Edward ? Comment vas-tu mon ange ?

– Je vais bien et toi ? Je ne te manque pas trop ?

– Si tu me manques énormément. Sinon tu es bien arrivé ? Pas trop long le voyage ?

– C'est surtout crevant mais ça va... C'est dingue comme tu me manques.

– Edward tu es certain que ça va ? Tu ne sembles pas aller bien.

– Non non ça va, c'est juste que ça me fait bizarre de revenir chez moi.

– J'adorerais voir là où tu as grandi, connaitre ton frère et ta famille.

– Eux aussi sont impatients de te rencontrer.

– Alors vivement que tu reviennes et que nous y retournions ensemble cet été.

– Ouais, surtout je meure d'envie d'être de nouveau dans tes bras.

– Edward, tu ne me caches vraiment rien ?

– J'ai juste envie de toi bébé... c'est la première fois que nous sommes séparés depuis que l'on est ensemble donc je ressens un énorme manque.

– Tu es vraiment adorable mon ange... moi aussi j'ai très envie de toi là tu sais, on se rattrapera dès ton retour d'accord ? Puis ce n'est pas si long cinq jours sans l'autre, si ?

– Pff, si c'est horrible, mais je vais me faire une raison puisque tu m'as fait une promesse que tu auras intérêt à tenir car je ne te laisserai pas te reposer tant que je ne serai pas satisfait.

– Hahaha, tu es vraiment incroyable Edward. C'est pour ça que je suis tombé sous ton charme et que je t'aime tant.

– Moi aussi je t'aime... je vais te laisser, gros bisous.

– Bisous mon cœur, embrasse toute ta famille pour moi. Bye. »

C'est cet homme auquel je tiens et que j'aime à présent, pas Roy. Mon cœur semble plus léger et finalement aucune larme ne coule. Le passage à vide est terminé. Je me lève et pars rejoindre ma famille pour la soirée du réveillon.

Le séjour se déroule sans encombre, je sors souvent pour aller rendre visite à des amis. Il ne me reste plus que deux jours à passer encore à Central avant de rentrer à Londres. James et moi passons des heures tous les jours au téléphone, je ne pensais pas m'être autant attaché à lui. Comme quoi c'est quand on est éloigné de quelqu'un que l'on se rend compte de l'importance qu'il a dans notre vie. Peut-être devrais-je laisser une véritable chance à mon petit ami et voir si vivre ensemble est possible. Je suis quasi certain que c'est l'homme qu'il me faut.

Aujourd'hui, chose rarissime, j'aide ma mère à faire le repas du déjeuner, discutant de tout et de rien.

« Quel genre de garçon est James, Ed ?

– Heu...du genre gentil, maman.

– C'est bien. Il vaut mieux être avec une personne simple et gentille qu'une charismatique et égoïste. Je suis vraiment contente que tu sois avec un garçon qui t'aime vraiment comme tu le mérites.

– Ouais c'est assez cool... mais je préfèrerai que l'on discute d'autre chose que ma vie sentimentale.

– Ben pourquoi ? C'est normal que je m'intéresse à la vie de mon fils surtout que je ne te vois pas souvent.

– Oui, mais avoue que c'est étrange, parler avec son fils gay de ''son petit copain'', ce n'est pas courant comme discussion faut dire.

– Mais pas du tout, je tiens juste à savoir si tu es heureux dans ta vie, c'est tout. Je parle aussi souvent avec Alphonse de sa vie, enfin quand il vient à la maison mais il est très pris par ses études et son travail… Alphonse veut faire aussi bien que toi tu sais ? Tu es son modèle.

– Pourtant Al est mon exemple et il n'a rien à prouver à personne, je suis toujours fier de lui quoi qu'il fasse.

– Je te reconnais bien là mon grand. Votre père et moi sommes très fiers de vous tous, Envy, Alphonse et toi. Sais-tu qu'Al et Winry ont prévu de se marier l'été prochain ?

– Non, je n'étais pas au courant. »

Mon portable vibre alors dans la poche arrière de mon jean. Surement James pour avoir de mes nouvelles. Je décroche sans regarder le numéro afficher sur l'écran.

« Allo Bébé ?

– J'aime bien quand tu m'appelles comme ça.»

Ma mère sourit en voyant l'expression radieuse sur mon visage, mais ma bonne humeur disparait très vite. Je sors alors de la cuisine avant d'exploser de rage.

« Que veux-tu enfoiré ?

– C'est déjà fini les ''bébé'' ? Dommage.

– Pourquoi m'appelles-tu, Roy ?

– Ne t'avais-je pas dit que je te recontacterai ? Alors c'est ce que je fais.

– C'est bien, maintenant tu raccroches et oublies mon numéro.

– J'adore ton sens de l'humour Ed, vraiment, mais si ce n'était que pour ça je ne l'aurai pas fait.

– Dépêche-toi et accouche. Crache ton venin.

– Je vais aller droit au but dans ce cas. Je veux te revoir.

– Hahaha, très drôle, mais moi je ne désire plus jamais te recroiser de mon existence.

– De quoi as-tu peur ? Je ne vais pas te manger tu sais.

– Je n'ai juste pas envie de te revoir. Bye

– Attends avant de raccrocher… de savoir ce que j'ai à te proposer.

– Je m'en fous, je ne veux pas savoir, salut ! »

Je referme le clapet de mon téléphone, furieux. Dès que je rentre à Londres, je change de numéro. _Connard !_

Au déjeuner mon frère et sa future femme viennent se joindre à nous. L'ambiance est bonne et nous discutons à bâtons rompus de choses et d'autres. Pour être certain de ne plus recevoir d'appels de mon ex, mon portable est éteint.

Avec un plaisir non feint je savoure les derniers moments passés en famille avant mon départ dans moins de 48 heures.

Une fois de plus je me retrouve avec ma mère et Winry et donne un coup de main pour faire la vaisselle.

Je ne veux rien entendre du genre _'' pas étonnant qu'il ait tourné gay s'il est toujours fourré dans les jupes de sa mère''_.

Le portable de Winry sonne, à l'entendre discuter ça semble être son travail. Elle s'éloigne pour parler plus tranquillement et loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Je la remplace pour essuyer les assiettes. Lorsqu'elle revient, elle me tend son téléphone et me dit que c'est pour moi. Je suis étonné et ma mère aussi mais s'abstient de faire des commentaires. Je sors de la cuisine et pars au jardin m'en griller une en même temps que je parle au téléphone.

« Allo ? C'est qui ?

– Bonjour _chéri_, comment vas-tu ?

– Roy ? …Comment as-tu eu le numéro de ma belle-sœur ? Est-ce que tu me harcèles ?

– Tout doux chaton, tout doux. Tu penses toujours au pire.

– Faut dire qu'avec toi… je suis allé à bonne école.

– Tu me flattes.

– Ouais c'est ça un salaud tel que toi… qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Et pourquoi appelles-tu sur le numéro de Winry ?

– Hm, si j'ai appelé Winry c'est pour le travail… ignores-tu que je suis son supérieur ?

– Non, je n'savais pas… Alors pourquoi vouloir me parler ?

– C'est que tu n'es pas un gentil garçon Ed. Tu as été très vilain en éteignant ton portable.

– Je t'ai déjà répondu que je ne voulais plus jamais entendre parler de toi.

– C'est bien ce que j'ai cru comprendre, mais le sort semble s'acharner pour te donner tort. J'appelle Winry pour une info et voilà que j'apprends que tu n'es pas loin.

– M'en tamponne de ton sort ou destin ou je ne sais quoi. Laisse-moi tranquille et ne mêle pas ma belle-sœur à ça.

– C'est certain que je serais vraiment ennuyé si, parce que tu refuses de venir dîner avec moi ce soir, je doive reporter ma mauvaise humeur sur une personne innocente.

– Es-tu en train d'insinuer que si je refuse de te voir, tu vires Winry ? Tu me fais du chantage ?

– Virer Winry ? Tu as le sens du mélodrame. Je ne suis pas assez fou pour me passer d'une de nos ingénieurs les plus prometteurs. Non... il serait juste regrettable qu'elle se retrouve sur des projets sans importance, sans intérêt particulier.

– Mais t'es vraiment un enfoiré…je…je te hais.

– Oui très bien, tu pourras me dire tout ça en face ce soir. Que penses-tu du restaurant _''chez Rose''_ sur la place principale ce soir à 20 h ?

– Je… tu… ai-je le choix ?

– Oui tu peux refuser, il n'y a pas de soucis... Je serais juste désolé demain de dire à Winry que je la retire du projet sur les nouvelles Meta greffes sachant que cela lui tient vraiment à cœur. Mais c'est toi qui vois. »

Vous en pensez quoi de lui ? Je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas hurler de rage. Me tendre un piège en se servant comme ça de Winry, c'est dégueulasse. C'est minable pourtant efficace.

_Quel connard ! Je le hais ! Je le hais !_

Un pareil stratagème, pourquoi ? A quoi bon cela va-t-il lui servir de me revoir ?

Je serre fort le téléphone, me retenant de le balancer pour le pulvériser au sol. Qu'ai-je fais au ciel pour mériter ça ? Être victime d'un chantage, vraiment le destin ne m'épargne rien.

Alors finissez-vous enfin par me donner raison lorsque j'ai voulu m'enfuir la fois dernière comme un lâche ? Si je l'avais fait je n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui.

Roy n'a pas changé du tout, c'est toujours le même salaud que trois ans auparavant. J'essaie de respirer plus lentement, de prendre de pleine goulée d'air froid, mais ma colère ne retombe pas. Il se passe presque une éternité avant que je ne reporte l'appareil à mon oreille.

« Si j'accepte tu laisses Winry tranquille ?, je demande dépité.

– Je n'ai qu'une parole Ed, tu le sais bien.

– Enflure…

– Je dois prendre ça pour un ''oui'' ?

– C'est …merde… j'accepte.

– Je savais que tu ferais le bon choix. Donc à ce soir 20 h, fais-toi beau, j'adore quand tu portes le costume.

– C'est un ordre ou juste un désir encore débile ?

– Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un souhait chéri, rien de plus, mais je sais que tu aimes me faire plaisir… ah j'allais oublier une dernière condition à notre marché...

– Quoi donc encore ?

– Tu passes la nuit avec moi et ce n'est pas négociable.

– QUOI ? Et pourquoi une condition pareille ?

– Tu peux refuser Ed, je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu n'as pas le couteau sous la gorge.

– Ouais je vois, je n'ai pas de couteau sous la gorge mais une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de ma tête.

– Belle image, mais je ne suis pas homme à obtenir quoique ce soit par la force et dis-toi que nous passerons la nuit en tout bien tout honneur.

– Tu es vraiment le pire enculé de la terre Roy Mustang… je serais là à 20h.

– Parfait.

– C'est tout où il y a encore autre chose ?

– C'est tout. Je ne tenterai rien qui ne te plaise pas, mais j'ai envie de voir ton visage quand tu dors.

– J'ai une condition moi aussi je veux…

– Aurais-tu quelque chose à échanger de valeur équivalente ou supérieure au bonheur de Winry donc de ton frère ? Si c'est le cas, cela voudrait dire que tu as vraiment changé et qu'Al ne compte plus autant à tes yeux.

– N... n...Non bien sûr que non. Al et ma famille sont tout pour moi.

– Alors à ce soir Ed.»

Roy raccroche. Je suis las, dépité. Je me suis fait avoir en beauté. Remettre les pieds à Central fut une belle erreur, mémorable même. Comment ai-je pu croire que je serais plus fort que Roy. Plus retors, manipulateur et arriviste que lui, il n'y a pas.

Autrefois, je souriais souvent quand il avait quelqu'un dans son collimateur. Peu importe ce qui lui en coutait, il arrivait constamment tôt ou tard à faire ce qu'il désirait de la personne et la faire payer chèrement.

Aujourd'hui mon nom fera partie de la longue liste de ses victimes je ris jaune.

Mon corps est adossé contre un des murs de la maison. Ma tête est rejetée vers l'arrière, une larme roule sur ma joue malgré moi. _Lamentable_.

Ne vous réjouissez pas, ne soyez pas si heureux, vous ne connaissez pas Roy comme moi je le connais. Il veut sans doute se venger parce que j'ai eu le toupet de le quitter. _Je regrette._ Je ne veux pas redevenir son jouet, sa chose.

Je ne veux plus de cette ancienne vie qu'il m'avait donnée. J'ai l'impression étrange de faire un bond dans le passé. Je nage en plein cauchemar mais impossible de me réveiller.

Mes jambes flanchent, je me retrouve accroupi sur l'herbe gelée, et mes yeux se remplissent vraiment de larmes.

Cessez un peu de toujours vous fendre la poire en deux quand il s'agit de mes malheurs. N'arrivez-vous donc pas à assimiler le mal que Roy m'a fait dans le passé ? Même si vous vous moquez, respectez ma souffrance.

La vie semble prendre un malin plaisir à mettre encore et toujours à Roy Mustang sur ma route.

Je ne veux pas, je suis pareil qu'un papillon prit dans une toile d'araignée. Plus il essaye de se débattre, plus les fils de soie se referment autour de ses ailes.

J'ai honte de pleurer, alors je mets mes mains sur mon visage pour me cacher.

Pourquoi Roy se plait il tant à me faire souffrir ?

N'est-il pas avec Riza, alors pourquoi s'intéresser à moi ?

Suis-je comme une espèce de chien personnel ?

Pourquoi s'acharner sur moi alors qu'il ne m'aime pas ?

Mon corps tremble, mais le froid piquant n'a rien avoir avec ça. Comme un boomerang toutes les douleurs passées, enfouies au plus profond de moi remontent d'un seul coup et me terrassent.

Je ne veux pas, mais je ne peux pas… le bonheur de mon petit frère compte plus que le mien.

Maudit soit le jour où mon regard rencontra celui de Roy. Je me hais. Je déteste ma faiblesse.

Pitié taisez-vous ! Je ne veux rien entendre, je ne veux pas penser.

Même pas moyen de me raccrocher aux souvenirs heureux avec James. Roy dévaste tout en moi. Tout !

Machinalement, ma main droite se met à griffer la peau de mon bras gauche jusqu'au sang. Au plus profond de ma chair je garde les traces de ma détresse lors de notre précédente rupture.

Dites rien ! Je mets de côté ma fierté et j'avoue.

Oui j'ai vraiment souffert, trop peut-être.

Vous captez finalement pourquoi je suis partis si loin et si longtemps ?

Exultez, vous aviez raison. Je me suis tailladé les veines, j'ai voulu mourir plus d'une fois pour ne plus souffrir sans lui.

Vous êtes satisfait ? Si votre réponse est _''oui''_, alors vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de quoi je parle. Sans doute n'avez-vous jamais aimé ou peut-être cela n'était pas le Grand Amour.

Fermez les yeux et visualiser l'image d'un corps encore chaud, puis voyez que l'on arrache le cœur de ce corps, et voyez comment l'organe palpite encore. Ça fait mal car l'on meurt sans, l'image n'est pas loin de la réalité.

J'ai aimé Roy comme un dingue. Etre dépendant le mot est faible. Comme un junkie réclame sa dose, j'avais un besoin vital de lui : ma dope. Une véritable drogue dure pour moi. Il y a peu de chance que je n'en guérisse jamais vraiment. Je l'ai encore dans le sang.

Oui l'Angleterre fut la meilleure des fuites. Loin des yeux loin du cœur. Vous saisissez enfin pourquoi je n'ai pas remis les pieds à central pendant plus de 3 ans ? J'en étais tout bonnement incapable. Savoir Roy si près de moi mais en même temps inaccessible me rendait fou.

C'est con de chialer comme ça, alors qu'après tout c'est moi qui l'ai quitté, mais je croyais vraiment qu'il me reviendrait. Je l'aimais moi ! Comme toujours, je me suis fourvoyez.

Donc le revoir ce soir, seul à seul et passer la nuit avec lui va enfoncer le couteau encore plus profondément dans la plaie.

J'suis maso ! Je suis maso car je voudrais y croire réellement sans me soucier des conséquences. Seulement, rentrer dans le jeu auquel il voudra jouer… jamais je ne saurais faire semblant malheureusement.

Moi je me sais incapable de lui résister sans aide, sans échappatoire. D'ailleurs je n'ai jamais compris les règles du jeu avec lui, c'est pour cela que je me suis brulé les ailes. Roy va me détruire, et cette fois ci je ne pourrai pas me relever.

Y a pas à dire, la période des fêtes de fin d'années ne me réussit vraiment pas. Mon drame est aussi pourrit qu'un mauvais scénario de série B.

Alors oui riez de moi si cela vous chante mais taisez-vous, ne dites plus rien et laisser moi seul avec ma douleur.

_**A suivre….**_

_**

* * *

**_

_*** Vous devinez le clin d'œil ? Mais si réfléchissez un peu. La réponse au prochain chapitre**_

_**

* * *

**_

Commentaire de mon Bêta HeyBobby :

Hey !

J'aime beaucoup !

J'aime le côté salaud de Roy et la faiblesse d'Ed.

Les meilleures histoires d'amour à lire sont toujours les plus dévastatrices !

C'est marrant, en te corrigeant je me rends compte que certaines fautes que tu faisais dans les autres fics commencent à disparaître un peu.

Tu n'auras peut-être plus besoin de moi ^^.

J'espère que non car j'adore corriger tes ébauches !

Bye

Vivement la suite !

_Je ne risque pas de me passer de toi avant un bon moment. Merci pour tes encouragements ça me fait vraiment très plaisir tu ne peux pas savoir. Je te promets que tu seras le premier à lire la suite dès que je l'écris. Et désolé pour les micros fautes que tu verras j'ai encore fait des rajouts après ta correction. Poutoux._

_

* * *

_

_**Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Dites-moi, suis-je trop sadique avec le pauvre Ed ? Hihihihi j'espère bien.**_

_**Alors une petite review ? Histoire de me dire ce que vous souhaitez peut-être pour la suite. Ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps et ça me motive comme pas possible.**_

_**J'espère ne pas mettre autant de temps pour poster la suite, mais ce n'est pas gagner car je n'ai pas commencé à écrire le chapitre 3…. J'ai pas d'inspiration, mais je sais une chose, vous ne vous attendrez pas à cette suite-là.**_

_**Voilà.**_

_**Peace**_

_**Mimosa insomniaque.**_


	3. Question De Point De Vue

_**Holaaaa !**_

_**Oui je sais je sais, j'ai mis du temps pour publier ce chapitre mais comme toujours j'ai une bonne excuse. D'abord le boulot, quand je rentre le soir je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de dormir et pas d'écrire. Puis pour une fois ce n'est pas l'inspiration qui était absente mais la motivation… Je n'avais**__** pas envie. Désolé… Coup de blues alors je mets ''Snuff'' de Slipknot à fond sur mon Ipod… puis me revoici avec le chapitre 3**_

_**Comme toujours je remercie mon Super Bêta HeyBobby qui est génial et surtout un grand chapeau à lui car il réussit à comprendre des phrases que même moi je ne capte pas quand je me relis.**_

_**Sinon merci pour toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissés une review anonyme. Merci merci milles**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture en espérant que cette suite vous plaise.**_

* * *

**Question De Point De Vue**

« Ouii... hooo... Royy...

– ...

– Plus fort...Oh ouiiiii c'est bon, encoreeeee... encore.

– ...

– Encoreeee encore... encoreeee. »

Depuis quand faisait-on autant de bruit en baisant ? Où sont donc passés les mignons gémissements pour laisser place à ces espèces de rugissements qui font mal aux oreilles et contrairement à ce que l'on croit, font retomber l'envie d'atteindre le 7ème ciel.

« Royyyyyy... ouiiiiiiiiiii

– ...

– Royyy, Royyyy »

Non mais ce n'est pas bientôt fini oui, ce simulacre ? J'admets que l'on puisse prendre son pied en étant un tantinet plus expressif que la moyenne des gens, mais tout de même. Ça frise la comédie à ce niveau. Si je ne me connaissais pas si bien je pourrais presque croire que c'est de la simulation, en plus la pire qui soit. Heureusement, je sais que ce n'est pas le cas.

« Royyyyyyyyyyyyyy... »

Pitié ! Attention à mes tympans ! Malgré mon calme apparent, ma limite n'est pas loin. C'en est assez ! Mettons fin tout de suite à cette chose que je ne sais pas qualifier.

« Tu sais beauté je sais encore comment je m'appelle et la moitié de l'hôtel aussi doit le savoir maintenant. Donc tu te tais. Tu finis par me couper toute envie là.

– Je...je...

– Tais-toi. Apprécie en silence.

– Je... désolée c'est que c'est si bon... je me suis lais...

– Qu'ai-je dis ? Chut ! Merci. »

Encore quelques coups de reins pour la forme et je finis là cette besogne sans même éjaculer. Un autre cri de jouissance, je ne relève pas. Certaines personnes ne comprennent pas la signification du mot _''silence''_.

Je me retire rapidement du corps humide, enlève le préservatif et ramasse mon caleçon. Je me lève et pars m'installer sur un fauteuil près de la fenêtre.

Il pleut dehors. J'ai toujours eu horreur de la pluie depuis ma plus tendre enfance, et impossible de donner une quelconque explication alors que l'orage ou le tonnerre ne me dérange pas.

Je soupire, dire que cette parodie de partie de jambes en l'air aurait dû me soulager, je me sens deux fois plus frustré.

Je saisi mon téléphone posé sur la table en face du fauteuil et compose un numéro appris par cœur. A la quatrième sonnerie, quelqu'un décroche. Je souris.

« Allo ?

– Bonsoir _chéri, _comment vas-tu ?

– Roy ?

– Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà oublié le timbre de ma voix _petit chat _?

– Comment as-tu eu mon nouveau numéro de téléphone, enfoiré ?

– Donc c'est sciemment que tu l'as changé ? Moi qui pensais que je faisais un faux numéro en permanence. Tu es un vilain garçon Ed. C'est difficile de remonter jusqu'à toi, tu sais ?

– Je m'en cogne de ce que tu penses connard. Laisse-moi tranquille, t'as compris ?

– Tu devrais changer de disque, n'es-tu pas fatigué de répéter inlassablement la même rengaine ?

– M'en fous, lâche-moi.

– Ed, Ed, Ed, tu n'apprends donc jamais rien ou sinon ton cerveau est-il aussi petit que toi ?

– J'SUIS PAS PETIT, CONNARD. Répète- le-moi en face si tu veux que je te défonce la tronche.

– Chut… ne crie pas si fort, il ne faudrait pas que _''James''_ se demande avec qui tu parles au téléphone même s'il ne comprend pas notre langue, n'est-ce pas ?

– James n'est pas là… une minute ? Mais... mais... comment connais-tu son prénom ?

– Tu es adorable, _chéri. _Cependant je me souviens t'avoir dit que je ne pouvais pas te laisser tranquille tant que tu ne serais pas de nouveau mien, non ? Et savoir comment s'appelle ton petit copain fait parti de ces choses.

– Tu comptes te servir de lui pour faire pression?

– Pourquoi penses-tu toujours au pire ? N'as-tu jamais songé que j'ai pu faire cela juste par simple curiosité ?

– T'es dingue Roy... que veux-tu ?

– Toujours la même chose, Ed. J'ai été clair, non ?

– Comme de l'eau de roche mais tes désirs ne sont pas les miens.

– Tu me fends le cœur là.

– Si ça pouvait être vrai et que tu en crèves, je suis certain que personne ne pleurerait ta mort. Disparais à tout jamais de ma vie et n'essaie plus de me rappeler. Tu es black listé dès maintenant. Adieu Roy. »

Ed raccroche aussitôt. Ce petit blond est une vraie bouffée d'oxygène. Il n'y a rien de tel pour me remettre d'excellente humeur que de discuter avec Ed. Toutes ses réactions sont tellement prévisibles.

Enfin presque toute, sauf une. J'avoue que jamais je ne m'attendis à celle là. Il m'a bien surpris sur le coup. Je souris en y repensant, il m'avait pris de court là, j'suis resté comme un con.

A présent la donne n'est plus la même, rendant le challenge plus stimulant. Savoir qu'Edward pense pouvoir s'éloigner définitivement de moi me plait vraiment. Son coté tenace j'adore.

Cela fait un petit moment que je parle sans pour autant m'être présenté. Remédions tout de suite à cela. Roy Mustang, pour vous servir.

Je sais que vous me connaissez déjà, tout comme vous connaissez Ed que je viens d'avoir au téléphone et qui croit dur comme fer que je le harcèle. Pourtant ce n'est pas le cas… ou du moins pas de mon point de vue.

Comme toujours dans la vie tout n'est qu'une question d'appréciation, n'êtes-vous pas d'accord ?

Cependant une chose est certaine et peu importe de quel côté l'on se trouve Ed et moi sommes bien des _''ex''_. Plus pour très longtemps, du moins je l'espère. Rien n'est jamais sûr dans ce monde malgré toute la confiance que je peux afficher.

Par contre je sais une chose sur vous c'est ce que vous pensez de moi.

Je suis le méchant de l'histoire, le salaud de service, l'enfoiré de première, le connard sans complexe en un mot le mec sans cœur. Un type détestable ! Est-ce que la liste est complète ou ai-je oublié quelque chose, si c'est le cas rajouté le au bas de la page il reste encore un peu de la place.

Donc dès le début vous portez déjà un jugement sur moi. Tant mieux, les personnes sans opinion m'ennuient.

Vous savez quoi ? Je n'ai nullement l'envie de vous faire changer d'avis à mon sujet et peut-être est-il vrai que je mérite tous ces noms peu glorieux que l'on m'attribue.

Dans toute histoire, il y a une part de vérité, et il n'y a pas de fumé sans feu. Je ne réfuterai pas les faits. Pourtant, permettez-moi de vous donner mon point de vue sur cette relation en dent de scie entre Ed et moi, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

Je pars toujours du principe que pour avoir un avis objectif sur quelque chose et saisir pleinement tous les tenants et les aboutissants, il faut connaitre toutes les versions du récit. Même celle du _salaud_.

Vous connaissez déjà mon nom et mon prénom, sinon j'ai trente et un ans, je suis responsable du département projet dans la société _''Homonculus''_.

Selon certaines rumeurs, je suis un requin, un arriviste aux dents longues rayant le parquet, un mec prêt à tout.

Si vous savez comme cela me fait sourire de voir l'ardeur que mettent ces personnes pour me tailler des costumes derrière mon dos.

Je ne leur donne pas tord. C'est vrai ! Je suis un opportuniste, où est le problème ? Pourquoi devrais-je avoir honte ? Est-ce mal d'être carriériste ? Non ! Je ne veux pas me contenter de rester toute ma vie sous les ordres d'une tierce personne, je vise le sommet et je me donne les moyens d'y arriver.

Rêver c'est bien, vivre ses rêves c'est mieux. Passons, nul ne possède que des amis dans ce monde et moi encore moins.

Sinon physiquement, je suis aussi différent de mon ex que le soleil de la lune. De vraies Némésis en fait.

Lui, blond, les yeux ambrés, la peau halée et chaude, petit nerveux, impulsif et un brin naïf.

Moi, brun, les yeux noirs, grand, le teint opalin. D'un naturel calme, posé, réfléchi et calculateur. Sept années d'écart nous séparent l'un de l'autre.

Quatre ans plutôt, Edward et moi vivions ensemble. Nous formions ce que beaucoup qualifient de _''couple_ _gay''_.

Vous savez, je hais ce terme. _''Gay''_, déjà un mot anglophone, pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien contre les anglais mais cette manie de tout angliciser m'agace.

C'est stupide ! Tout comme le mot _homosexuel_. Saviez vous qu'il existe deux étymologies différentes pour ce mot ? Dans l'une cela signifie aimer _''l'homme''_ au sens large du terme et dans l'autre c'est aimer une personne du même sexe.

Quand on sait que les _''homos''_ sont plus ouverts et tolérants que les hétéros c'est marrant. Et je ne parle même pas du mot pédale, tapette et j'en passe. Y a pas à dire les hétéros sont très inventifs pour nommer ceux qui ne sont pas comme eux._**(*)**_

Quoique je suis encore dans une catégorie différente, _bisexuel_. Je suis comme une sorte de pacifiste, ne prenant parti ni pour les uns ni pour les autres.

Vous devez sans doute vous demander où je veux en venir avec toutes mes explications, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est juste que je veux que vous compreniez quel type d'homme je suis vraiment avant d'exposer ma version des faits.

Pour moi rien n'est jamais acquis ou fini tant que je ne l'ai pas décidé.

Maintenant, voilà ma version de l'histoire et obligatoirement il faut une projection dans le passé sinon vous aurez du mal à comprendre la discussion que nous venons d'avoir mon ex et moi.

Notre première rencontre remonte à quatre ans, un après midi d'été où j'accompagnais Riza – une de mes meilleures amies, et surtout une des seules avec laquelle je n'ai jamais couché – pour faire quelques emplettes.

Sachant pertinemment la sainte horreur que j'ai de cet hobbie purement féminin, puis n'étant pas obligé de me montrer poli et galant envers elle, j'ai refusé de but en blanc.

Riza possède ce je ne sais quoi qui m'oblige toujours à faire ce qu'elle veut. D'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi je la garde comme assistante ? Une subalterne qui commande son supérieur et l'oblige à travailler même quand l'heure est déjà passée et contre sa volonté, quelle tortionnaire !

J'ai beau m'apitoyer sur mon sort, mais le plus à plaindre est son fiancé. Le pauvre homme je n'aimerais pas être à sa place.

Comme souvent je finis par céder. Soudain, un orage éclate et Riza se colle à moi. Je me moque d'elle : _''comment une jeune femme de son âge pouvait encore avoir peur de l'orage ?''_.

Elle se vexe, me donne un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule avant de m'entrainer à l'intérieur d'une librairie pour nous abriter de la pluie diluvienne qui suit aussitôt.

Une fois à l'abri, Riza part bouder loin de me moi. J'hausse les épaules, ce n'est que Riza après tout, ça lui passera. Je décide de flâner un peu dans les rayonnages, regardant si certains livres s'avèrent intéressants. Au détour d'une allée consacrée aux ouvrages sur la physique-chimie, j'aperçois une tête blonde qui dépasse difficilement d'un amas de gros bouquins volumineux.

Comment un garçon aussi jeune peut s'intéresser à ce genre de lecture barbante et rébarbative ? Se tenant sur la pointe des pieds, il essaye d'attraper un livre tout en haut de l'étagère et sa petite taille ne l'aide pas. Alors je m'approche pour l'aider, mais étrangement je m'arrête derrière lui et respire son parfum. Mélange d'effluves de produits de laboratoire et d'un shampooing au melon. J'attrape le livre qui semblait l'intéresser et m'adresse à lui.

_« Hey Minus, besoin d'aide pour attraper ton livre ? »_

– _Hein ?_

– _Besoin d'aide, nabot ?_

– _Minus ? __Nabot ? »_

Il ne semble pas apprécier mon entrée en matière. Pourtant ce n'est que la vérité, il n'est pas bien grand.

Savez-vous ce qui est bien avec les personnes de petites tailles ? C'est qu'elles sont par nature hyper nerveuses, et faire allusions à ce handicap _(à leurs yeux) _qui les caractérise les met hors d'elles. Ed ne faisait pas exception.

En plus d'être petit, il était nerveux. Un régal ! Un véritable bonheur ce garçon, en plus d'être impulsif et d'avoir un vocabulaire assez imagé, il était beau.

Caractère, beauté et répartie, une sorte de sainte trinité en une seule personne.

J'ai rencontré des hommes beaux dans ma vie, voir même magnifiques. Hélas tous avaient un défaut soit trop narcissique, soit un coté efféminé poussé à l'extrême. Mais le petit blond en face de moi est comme un diamant brut. Naturel, authentique !

Toute mon attention fut captée par ses yeux. Deux ambres immenses, je n'en avais jamais vu de pareils avant.

Ne vous y trompez pas, ce n'est pas un coup de foudre, c'est tout autre chose. Difficile de m'en détacher. Ses ambres semblent m'avoir ensorcelé.

Vous ai-je dis que je suis un épicurien jusqu'au bout des doigts ? Non ? Maintenant vous le savez et vous avez compris ce que je sous entends.

Même si mon cœur ne bât pas la chamade, Ed est un véritable coup de cœur, il me plait, alors je le taquine un peu histoire de tâter le terrain. Il rougit, cela n'a aucun rapport avec mes moqueries sur sa taille, pas au moment où nos regards se croisent. J'esquisse un sourire.

Hélas, Ed est certes un peu petit en taille, mais il possède une puissance vocale intéressante. Il hurle si fort en citant ses mots : _''Je vais éclater ta tronche espèce de grande asperge''_. Qu'à la fin la sécurité le jette dehors, bien que je le suis pour lui proposer de prendre un café et éventuellement nous allonger dans un bon lit, Riza revient et je dois la suivre à contre cœur. Dommage !

Je l'oubliais jusqu'à ce que six mois plus tard, je recroise ses deux ambres un matin d'octobre dans les bureaux d'Homonculus.

Je me souvins vaguement avoir vu passé un cv ressemblant au sien sur mon bureau, mais aucun souvenir de l'avoir accepté. Riza m'informa que c'était elle qui l'avait fait, convaincue que je ne jetterais pas mon dévolu sur un garçon, du moins pas aussi jeune. Il avait vingt ans tout de même, ce n'était plus un enfant. Bon, je lui concède qu'elle n'avait pas complètement tord.

Riza ! Quelle assistante dévouée, vraiment toujours à veiller sur moi et le travail que je dois accomplir. Foutaises, l'interdit attire toujours, elle avait fait d'Ed _''le fruit de la convoitise''_.

Il semblait que la réciproque était aussi vraie du côté d'Edward. Ce n'est pas que je sois particulière une personne spécialement belle _(si on peut dire cela)_, mais il est rare que mon charme laisse indifférent, surtout sur un garçon comme lui attiré par les hommes. Ed lorgnait sans vergogne sur moi, ne s'en cachant même pas.

Pauvre petit lapin blanc il s'attaquait au grand méchant loup sans le savoir.

Malgré sa beauté indéniable, son physique agréable, je ne lui accordais pas plus d'attention que cela. Passer de chasseur à proie, l'inversion des rôles, très peu pour moi.

Je devais lui montrer où était sa place à ce petit blondinet. Ne dites rien, je sais je suis vache.

Je fis de lui mon larbin personnel, mon souffre douleur, que j'adorais martyriser à la moindre occasion sans aucune raison. Il ne craqua pas une seule fois, allant même au devant de mes attentes, bossant réellement, ne faisant jamais un seul commentaire même lorsqu'il me surprit en train de peloter l'hôtesse d'accueil.

Etrange, cela aurait pu lui servir pour que je me conduise un peu plus civilement à son encontre.

Non, Edward se montra plus intelligent que ça, patientant, sachant repérer le moment le plus propice, la situation la plus compromettante pour moi.

Mon leitmotiv est _''qui veut la fin veut les moyens''_.

Pour atteindre le haut, il faut savoir faire preuve de bassesses. Mes ambitions me poussent toujours plus loin. Même si pour cela je dois me servir de la secrétaire du ''Big Boss''. Jolie, célibataire, expérimentée et surtout informée sur les secrets des hautes sphères. Puis, pourquoi se priver si l'on peut allier l'utile à l'agréable ?

Savez-vous que la plupart des hommes ont un grand nombre de fantasmes en commun ? Celui de la secrétaire en fait partie. Toutefois notez une chose importante dans la réalisation de ce fantasme ne pas oublier de verrouiller la porte pour éviter d'être déranger ou bien surpris. Détail que je négligeai cette fois là, mais grâce à Edward dorénavant ma porte est toujours fermée à double tour quand j'effectue des heures sup.

Je remarque que cela vous fait sourire ? Moi aussi, bizarrement Riza sourit moins lorsqu'elle trouve ma porte close et dans l'incapacité de vérifier mes actions.

Ed est audacieux, je pense même qu'il est limite suicidaire. De ma vie, jamais personne n'eut assez de courage pour me faire du chantage. Personne, sauf lui !

Un simple stagiaire, quel culot démesuré ! Une marque de caractère. Appréciable.

Son silence en échange d'un rendez vous. Son chantage ne m'effraya pas spécialement et le faire taire aurait été simple, mais j'acceptai, curieux de voir jusqu'à où il pouvait aller pour m'avoir dans son lit.

Vous vous dites que je suis prétentieux, mais soyons honnête, c'est ce qu'il désirait.

Durant le rendez vous, je me montrais hautain, rustre, grossier à la limite du supportable. Un salaud en puissance. Je jubilai.

J'appréciai son courage et son audace mais je devais lui faire passer l'envie de vouloir à nouveau se frotter à moi.

Puis à quoi bon perdre du temps en bavardages inutiles ?

Malgré la forte attirance qu'il éprouvait à mon égard, ne cachant rien de ses intentions, Ed ne supporta pas en silence mes mauvaises blagues sur sa sexualité. Il ne n'apprécia ni ne céda à mes avances à peine voilées. Ed me voulait mais connaissait sa valeur. Dommage !

A force de persuasion, de beaucoup d'alcool _(notez que ce garçon est vraiment un mauvais compagnon de boisson)_, finalement il me montra toute la profondeur de son intérêt pour moi en me donnant un aperçu de ses capacités orales, quasiment un mois après le rendez-vous désastreux.

Whaou ! Je ne vais pas choquer votre ouïe chaste en m'abstenant de commenter le fond réelle de ma pensée, mais Whaou ! Ce garçon était plus que doué.

Sans doute devez-vous vous demandez _''pourquoi avoir attendu aussi longtemps'' _? Simplement parce que ce blond m'a fait déployer des armes que je gardais habituellement que pour les femmes. Du genre jouer les séducteurs, être charmant etc.

Puis plus l'on me résiste plus j'ai besoin d'avoir la personne. Je n'aime pas que l'on se refuse à moi.

Comme je vous l'ai déjà signalé, peu importe le temps qu'il faut, si je désire quelque chose je l'obtiens toujours. Ce que Roy veut, Mustang l'obtient.

Par contre la question que moi je me pose c'est de savoir comment il réussit à faire en sorte de me piéger. Je l'ai déjà dit et je me répète mais je suis bi. Ma sexualité ne me pose pas de problème, j'assume entièrement mon penchant pour les deux sexes. Coucher avec les hommes ne signifie pas sortir avec. Jamais je ne le fis, sauf avec lui. Le piège s'était refermé sur moi. Comment ?

Une semaine après avoir prouvé ses qualités orales, je pus gouter à l'étroitesse de sa personne. Un vrai délice.

Puis-je me permettre d'être vulgaire et de dire _''_ _qu'il me tenait par la queue'' _?

Derrière son regard miel, Ed cachait bien son jeu.

Sous son visage angélique, ses grands yeux dorés, ses airs innocents, se cachait un démon du sexe, vicieux, un pervers totalement désinhibé au lit. Son apparence m'avait leurré sur lui, Edward n'avait absolument pas besoin de remise à niveau point de vue sexe.

Ce n'est pas que je me prenais pour un prof, mais l'idée d'enseigner un novice me plaisait bien.

Que l'on se comprenne bien je ne le regrettais pas non plus. Non, loin de la ! Vous devinerez sans peine que j'appréciais à leur juste mesure l'étendu de ses talents pour le sport de chambre.

Si au début je cédais à l'ainé des frères Elric pour des raisons purement physique _(il a un très beau cul, faut l'avouer)_, le voyant uniquement lorsque le besoin d'assouvir ma libido se faisait pressante. Je me surpris au fur et à mesure que je passais du temps avec lui à l'apprécier pour d'autres raisons que ses fesses.

Cette dernière remarque n'aide pas à me rendre plus sympathique à vos yeux, ce n'est pas un problème. Vous séduire n'est pas mon but !

Sa personnalité se révéla entière et bien trempée malgré son jeune âge, du moins par rapport à l'écart qu'il existait entre nous.

Attachant, attendrissant à la fois, têtu, borné d'un autre côté, tenace, fier, orgueilleux, gai, débordant de vie et un tantinet naïf sur les bords.

En même temps, un garçon intelligent, cultivé pourtant bourré de complexes. La première étant sa taille, ensuite pas toujours très sûr de lui, n'aimant pas décevoir, et le plus dingue, ce magnifique jeune homme n'avait aucune confiance en lui, et ignorait tout de sa beauté brute.

Sa plus grande qualité _(sa perversité mis à part bien entendu),_ sa vision idéaliste du monde, complètement opposé à la mienne.

A ses côtés, je rêvais un peu, je soufflais et quelque fois je me permettais d'être un peu humain. Mon cœur se confiait sans peur, ne craignant pas d'être trahi, bien que je ne révélais jamais rien de bien intime.

La famille est importante. Vous le saviez ? Moi, je l'ignorais jusqu'à lors.

En voyant l'amour immense qu'Ed portait à son frère cadet Alphonse, je découvris un autre type de sentiment mais incapable de le ressentir.

Connaissez-vous la jalousie ?

Jusqu'à ce que je ne remarque que pour Edward le bonheur de son frère passait avant le sien, donc du même fait avant le notre donc le mien, j'avoue sans honte que je ne connaissais pas. Etrange n'est-ce pas ? Passer au second plan ? Mes oreilles n'ont jamais entendu une bêtise pareille.

Lorsque l'on se venge ou l'on punit quelqu'un, est-ce fait de manière consciente ou au contraire c'est notre subconscient qui agit de son propre chef ? Si vous vous avez une réponse, jusqu'à aujourd'hui de mon côté je n'en ai toujours pas trouvée une qui me satisfasse. Pourquoi vous dis-je cela ?

Simplement en constatant l'importance d'Al dans la vie de son frère, je ne voulus pas m'attacher de quelque manière que ce soit à Ed, même si lui pensait que nous étions un couple.

Ma vie se déroulait telle que je l'avais toujours mené jusqu'à là. Epicurien dans l'âme, chaque plaisir qui s'offrait à moi, je le saisissais. Me déhanchant sur d'autres corps, humant le parfum de bras étrangers, assouvissant mes pulsions à gauche à droite. Le trompant sans une once de remords. Même si moi je ne considérais pas cela comme tel.

Alors je vous repose la question : Etait-ce de la vengeance ou même une punition ?

A présent, tout comme moi vous devez être dans le trouble.

Ed est un nerveux, un vrai de vrai. Réagissant au quart de tour, ma joue et ma mâchoire s'en souviennent très bien. C'est peut être petit mais ca frappe fort.

Au début de mes incartades, Ed donnait de la voix, me hurlant dessus comme un fou. Je ne répondais jamais rien, laissant juste la situation passer, puis Edward me pardonnait, toujours. Vers la fin pourtant, ses cris avaient laissé place au silence.

Vous savez malgré tout, certaines choses m'étonnaient et me laissaient perplexe par rapport au comportement d'Ed.

Jamais il ne cherchait à vérifier les rumeurs circulant sur mes soit disantes infidélités, ni ne me questionnait sur mes supposés amants d'une fois. Etrange, non ?

Alors à quoi rimaient ses cris et sa pseudo offuscation ? Je pense qu'en réalité Ed n'était pas réellement touché ni concernée par mes infidélités.

N'ai-je pas raison ? N'êtes-vous pas de mon avis ?

Non, ne le soyez pas, gardez votre opinion pour vous. Alors dites-moi pourquoi ne devais-je pas m'amuser comme bon me semblais ?

Sans doute avais-je des réactions de gosse ?

Garder un contrôle total sur ma vie coute que coute. Je suis le seul capitaine de ma barque et personne ne peut me trimbaler comme bon lui semble. Je devine que vous me traitez _''d'enfoiré sans cœur blessant en tout état de conscience son petit ami''_.

Ed hurlait, frappait parfois, mais jamais je ne l'entendis se plaindre de mon comportement. En étant tout à fait honnête, même s'il l'avait fait, je n'aurais rien changé. Je suis mon seul et unique maitre !

Savez-vous comment quelqu'un finit par prendre de la place dans votre vie sans que vous ne vous en rendiez compte ? Moi non plus je ne sais pas ! Quoi qu'un début de réponse plausible me vienne à l'esprit.

A la base je considérais Ed comme un _''plan cul''_ régulier, donc de ce fait je ne compris pas pourquoi il n'allait pas de temps à autre lui aussi voir ailleurs. Aucun accord tacite entre nous ne le lui interdisait.

Au fils du temps, nous finîmes par passer de plus en plus de moment ensemble sans nous retrouver obligatoire nu et en sueur, peu à peu de partenaire régulier Ed devint ''_petit_ _ami''_.

Sans être vraiment certain, je pense que son changement de statut se négocia au moment où nous commençâmes à vivre ensemble. Mais bon ce n'est qu'une simple supposition, je ne suis pas vraiment affirmatif là dessus.

Quand on vit avec une personne cela signifie qu'elle compte un peu non ?

Si vous cherchez à savoir lequel de nous deux eut cette idée ingénieuse au premier abord, mais qui à la longue se révélait être en fait une pseudo officialisation de notre relation ?

C'est moi !

Etonnant n'est-ce pas ? Un peu plus tôt je clamais haut et fort mon indépendance et voilà que je suis celui qui propose à l'autre la vie à deux.

Souhaitez-vous connaitre les raisons qui motivèrent ma décision ?

J'aime être le centre d'attention, vous croyez sans doute que je suis nombriliste voir encore narcissique ? Cela n'a rien à voir.

Lorsque quelqu'un crie à tue tête sur tous les toits que vous êtes ensemble, en couple et blablabla, n'est-il pas normal d'avoir dans sa vie la part la plus importante ? Donc la logique veut que je devienne le centre principal d'intérêt de mon petit ami non ?

Ed accordait beaucoup de temps à sa famille _(lutter contre les liens du sang c'est suicidaire, je ne suis pas téméraire)_, et aussi énormément à ses amis _(moi Roy Mustang passer après de simples camarades de promotion, impossible)_.

Ce blondinet finissait presque par me négliger, donc pour faire cesser tout cela je suis allé contre mes principes en le monopolisant. Comprenez vivre ensemble !

Ne vous détrompez pas, l'amour n'avait rien à voir là dedans. Un désir de contrôle, rien de plus rien de moins. Possessif ! Avant Ed, ce besoin m'était inconnu.

Ma tête, ma raison et mon cœur bataillaient. Sacré Elric ! Me faire perdre mon bon sens, du jamais vu.

Les débuts de la cohabitation furent pénibles mais au fur et à mesure que nous apprivoisions le caractère de l'un et de l'autre, plus je m'étonnais à me délecter de nos moments tendres, de nos conversations le soir.

Le plus souvent en silence je l'écoutais parler de ses projets, répondant que par onomatopée, mais je partageais à ma façon son enthousiasme débordant pour ses études.

Continuellement Ed me répétait son ardent désir de vouloir devenir un grand scientifique, de faire des découvertes utilises, de sauver des gens.

Un soir je ris de son rêve, le taquinant gentiment en disant qu'avec sa taille il pourrait devenir un scientifique, mais de là à être grand c'était une autre histoire.

Les hostilités étaient ouvertes ! Un des coussins du canapé atterrit sur ma tête. Ensuite Ed me saute dessus me plaquant au sol, sur le tapis du séjour. Il s'assoit sur moi, maintenant mes bras au-dessus de ma tête. Ses genoux essayent de peser sur mes cuisses. Un poids plume voulant me maitriser, j'adore.

Il existe un cliché qui m'agace assez, car on pense souvent à tord que celui qui joue le dominant dans un couple gay est toujours automatiquement celui qui décide des ébats et de tout le reste. C'est faux. !

Ed est le plus entreprenant de nous deux et il est le pseudo _''passif''_. J'aime me laisser faire et subir ses assauts sans rechigner.

Edward se penche jusqu'au niveau de mon visage, s'empare de mes lèvres, force le passage jusque dans ma bouche. Sa langue bataille avec la mienne. Je le laisse gagner le match. Notre baiser est brutal, impatient. Un pur délice ! Il abandonne ensuite ma bouche pour partir à l'exploration du reste de mon corps.

Ses lèvres descendent toujours plus bas. En victime docile, j'apprécie le plaisir que me procurent ses caresses. Mes gémissements montent en puissance lorsque sa langue joue avec le bout de mon sexe. Me donnant ainsi encore une fois un aperçu de l'étendu de sa maitrise du sexe oral. J'en suis dingue.

Il suçote doucement mes testicules. C'est bon ! Lascivement, ma main passe et repasse dans ses mèches couleur blé, pressant plus fortement sur sa tête par moment guidé par le plaisir.

Le rythme calculé de ses fabuleux va et vient sur mon membres, les caresses appuyées sur le bas de mon pénis me transportent. Tant de luxure, j'en raffole et avec Ed j'ai trouvé aussi lubrique que moi.

Les bruits de succions obscènes autant que la fellation me font totalement perdre pied. Je vais venir ! Je veux le pénétrer, je ne veux pas jouir seulement avec sa bouche. Mais juste à l'instant où ma libération est proche Ed stoppe tout et maintient fortement le bas de mon sexe. Il relève la tête, nos regards se croisent, nous échangeons un sourire.

« Tu as la plus belle bouche que je connaisse chéri, mais ton travail est inachevé, dis je.

– Ce que je t'ai fait ne te suffit pas ?, répond Ed, d'une manière trop innocente pour être vrai.

– Je veux venir en toi Ed. Laisse-moi te prendre.

– Non, hors de question que tu me pénètres. Tu prendras du plaisir mais interdiction pour toi de jouir... C'est ta punition pour t'être moqué de moi.

– Laisse moi te faire oublier ce que j'ai dit... crois moi tu ne regretteras pas.

– Toi aussi tu ne l'oublieras pas Roy.

– Des menaces, petit chat ?

– Non, juste une annonce de ce qui va se passer mon cœur. »

Il dépose un baiser sur le bout de mon nez. Puis, Ed s'assit sur mon bassin, reprenant de nouveau une position dominante. Un sourire satisfait éclaire son visage.

J'anticipe déjà ce qui va se passer et je sens que je vais adorer. Il passe son t-shirt au-dessus de sa tête et déboutonne son jean sans me quitter des yeux, faisant en sorte que je ne rate rien de son petit strip tease improvisé.

Edward aime vraiment m'allumer, il sait m'exciter comme personne, me rendant dur à une vitesse impressionnante.

A présent il est complètement nu sur moi, alors que moi je suis toujours vêtu. Mon sexe est tendu à l'extrême, frottant doucement sur son fessier sans jamais pouvoir le pénétrer. Il humidifie ses lèvres en passant lentement sa langue dessus. Sa bouche s'étire en un petit rictus moqueur. Le jeu va commencer !

Vous ne connaissiez pas cette facette d'Ed, hein ? Celle du garçon joueur et plein de lubricité ? Lorsqu'il s'agit de sexe mon petit ami est extrêmement joueur. Je raffole de ce coté désinhibé qu'il a.

Comme la plus part des personnes, vous devez penser qu'il suffit que je siffle pour qu'Ed accoure comme un bon toutou, n'est-ce pas ? Même si au premier abord c'est l'impression qui ressort de notre couple, ce n'est pas le cas, surtout pas au lit. Edward est le seul et unique maître et il fait ce qu'il désire de moi.

Ed passe sa main sur son torse, se pinçant les têtons. Il halète, tandis que son autre main se saisit de son sexe et le masturbe.

A le voir ainsi se donner tant de plaisir mon membre se tend de plus en plus. J'ai vraiment envie de lui, il va me faire languir un bon moment avant de me donner ce que je veux.

Ses caresses sont de plus en plus rapides sur son pénis, ses grognements plus longs. Sa tête est rejetée vers l'arrière pourtant je ne le quitte pas du regard, ne perdant pas une seule seconde du spectacle offert. Même si je suis frustré et que mon excitation est à son maximum, je ne peux que le trouver beau comme cela et sexy comme pas possible. Je me mords les lèvres, il me rend dingue ce mec.

Il laisse échapper un long râle en se libérant sur moi. Puis ses yeux me fixent de nouveau, il regarde sa main couverte de son sperme. Il me sourit en léchant ses doigts d'un air gourmand.

Petit allumeur ! Une fois qu'il a fini son petit manège, il m'embrasse rapidement et part en direction de la salle de bain. Ma langue passe sur mes lèvres goutant encore à la saveur salée d'Ed. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et rigole, hors de question de laisser Ed s'en sortir comme cela. Je pars à sa suite le rejoindre sous la douche.

Même en donnant l'air de ne rien écouter ou sinon de ne pas porter plus d'intérêt que cela à ce que mon petit ami pouvait me raconter, je savais que son désir d'approfondir ses connaissances et élargir son horizon dans son domaine d'études et de faire des recherches différentes que celles qu'il menait à Central, le tenaient vraiment à cœur.

Est-ce par preuve d'amour ou sinon par pur égoïsme, ou encore un besoin inexplicable de liberté ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, je fis jouer quelques une de mes relations et réussis à trouver une place dans une faculté spécialisée dans les recherches moléculaires en Angleterre.

Je n'en dis rien à Ed, lui conseillant seulement de tenter sa chance et d'envoyer son dossier un peu partout et peut-être qui sait, aurait –il de la veine.

A vos yeux, vous voyez cela comme de la manipulation ? Certainement que ça en est. J'aime arranger les choses à ma manière.

A quoi bon lui dire la vérité ? Qu'est-ce que j'y gagnais si je lui avouais que la bourse qu'il obtint n'était pas le fruit du hasard ? L'humilier et voir sa mine déconfite ? A quoi cela pouvait servir mes ambitions ? À rien !

Le voir sauter partout et danser comme un maboule en lisant le courrier de son acceptation, comblait quelque chose que je ne savais définir en moi.

Puis même si je voulais tout lui avouer, il m'aurait fallu lui parler d'un point de discorde entre nous.

Je précise une chose sur mon compte, je suis un homme prêt à tout pour réussir, mais j'ai une qualité qui à la fois se révèle être mon plus grand défaut je ne mens jamais. La franchise est mon talon d'Achille. Vous ne semblez pas me croire... ce n'est pas grave.

Maintenant vous allez me traiter de salaud j'en suis un, ça ne me touche pas.

Donc une des raisons expliquant mon mutisme auprès d'Ed sur la façon dont il obtint sa bourse, est qu'il m'aurait fallu lui expliquer qu'Hugues n'était pas étranger à tout ça.

Ed déteste cordialement Maes Hugues. A part mon petit ami, c'est le seul homme avec lequel je couche régulièrement et surtout c'est le seul à qui je permets l'inversement des rôles avec lui je deviens_ le soumis_. Chose que je refuse à mon petit ami pourtant.

Vous êtes outrés et me traitez de tous les noms. Faites donc et libérez vous, ça soulage.

Sans être vraiment présent dans mon couple, Maes n'en reste pas moins une personne très importante dans ma vie.

Hugues est mon confident, mon meilleur ami, mon pire ennemi, ce côté de moi que je n'aime pas et que je désire pourtant ardemment en même temps.

Hugues est tout à la fois et rien en même temps.

C'est compliqué, n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne comprenez sans doute pas ce que je veux dire. Donc je vais être plus clair.

Hugues connait le vrai Roy Mustang. Celui que je fus avant d'être ce salaud détesté et haï de tous.

Aussi loin que remontent mes souvenirs, il me semble l'avoir toujours connu. Le voyant observer dans l'ombre et en silence l'homme que je devenais. Ne jugeant aucun de mes faits et gestes, veillant juste à ce que j'atteigne le but que je me suis fixé.

C'était comme un devoir pour lui, une sorte de pénitence qu'il s'infligeait de lui même. Une rédemption pour m'avoir brisé le cœur.

Je viens de vous étonner là ! Pourtant je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous êtes surpris ?

Et oui, Maes fut mon premier et dernier amour.

Notre histoire dura du collège jusqu'à notre seconde année de lycée. Du plus profond de mes entrailles, j'ai su que l'amour que je lui portais était sincère. Lui aussi m'avait vraiment aimé, d'où sa fidélité envers moi.

Cependant, il en préféra une autre qui lui a donné une petite fille magnifique. Avec elles il obtint tout ce qu'il ne pouvait avoir avec moi : une vraie famille.

Je n'ai jamais regretté sa trahison, ne lui en ai pas tenu rigueur non plus. C'était juste dans la logique des choses voilà tout.

Vous ne me croyez pas, n'est-ce pas ? Hélas c'est vrai, nous n'étions pas fait pour rester ensemble et je compris que l'amour n'apportait rien de bon non plus, tout comme les sentiments dans leur généralité.

Un jour, Riza en me criant dessus _(pour ne pas changer)_ à sortit quelque chose qui reste graver en moi : _''Seul les faibles ont peur des sentiments''._

Étant attiré par le haut, donc le pouvoir, ne suis-je pas un puissant ? Donc fort !

Jamais je n'ai confié de chose vraiment personnel à Edward, il ne sait rien de mon passé, il ne connait rien de moi en réalité alors que je racontais mon intimé à Hugues. Aurais-je du faire le contraire ?

Malgré le lien particulier entre mon meilleur ami et moi, ne devais-je pas plutôt le descendre de son pied d'estale et y mettre Edward à la place ?

Peut-être cela m'aurait permis de comprendre ou même d'éviter les nombreuses disputes avec mon compagnon ?

Nos prises de becs le plus virulentes avaient toutes en commun, Hugues.

Ed souhaitait savoir _''pourquoi Hugues était si important pour moi''_,_ ''Pourquoi c'était l'amant le plus régulier avec lequel je le trompais''_,_ ''Comprendre ce que Hugues avait et que lui n'avait pas''_.

Tant de questions auxquelles je ne répondis jamais, restant toujours muet. Pourtant une fois lassé, je donnai une explication : _''C'est parce que lui ne fait pas subir un interrogatoire chaque fois que l'on a fini de baiser''_.

Avant même que je me m'en rende compte, Edward m'assenait un direct du droit. Petit mais costaud !

Seul un vrai salaud assumait de dire un truc pareil, j'en suis un. Donc vous saisissez pourquoi je ne veux pas vous faire changer d'avis sur moi, car je ne souhaite pas changer moi-même.

Depuis ce jour-là, la vie commune devint infernale. Nous nous chamaillions pour un rien, nous rompions chaque lundi pour nous remettre ensemble le mercredi.

Aucun de nous ne pouvait définir de qui venait la faute. Nul n'admettait jamais son erreur, ni ne voulait donner raison à l'autre.

Mes infidélités étaient les déclencheurs privilégiés de nos ruptures éclairs. Il manquait pourtant quelque chose sans Ed, mais nos séparations étant très courtes je ne mis jamais le doigt dessus. Jusqu'à ce fameux soir du 24 décembre.

Edward passa toute la journée avec sa famille à faire les courses et les préparations du réveillon. Ses parents firent pression auprès de leur enfant pour que je sois des leurs pour le jour de noël. Partageant la vie de l'ainé de leur fils depuis un an, difficile de refuser surtout que je me défilais à chaque fois que sa mère m'invitait. Les réunions de famille, ce n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé.

Ce jour-là, je proposai à Ed de prendre ma voiture pour se déplacer plus facilement et de venir me chercher le soir au travail.

Vous êtes-vous déjà dis que certain jour, certaines grandes idées sont vraiment merdiques, même venant de vous ? C'est ce que je me suis dit ce jour-là.

Vers les coups de 18 h, Ed était devant mon bureau et comme toujours ce garçon devait avoir un don pour me surprendre dans des situations assez délicates.

Mon visage séparé de quelques centimètres de celui d'Hugues, nos lèvres se frôlant. Etre pris au dépourvu moi ? Je ne connais pas. Je regardai Ed sans siller et saluai Maes, qui sortit en le bousculant un peu lui adressant un immense sourire.

Ed ne dit rien mais je devinais la colère qui grondait sous son calme apparent.

L'engueulade éclata une fois arrivé chez nous, alors que je me changeai dans la chambre. Il piqua sa crise et je le regardais en silence, patientant sagement jusqu'à ce que cela passe. J'ai horreur des disputes et des scènes et Ed le sait. Pourtant il ne se prive pas pour faire profiter aux voisins à la moindre occasion du large panel de son vocabulaire imagé.

Cette dispute me lasse, je n'ai rien à me reprocher. A quoi rime cette parodie de jalousie ? Je n'ai ni embrassé ni couché avec Hugues.

A quoi joue Ed ? Nous ne nous sommes jamais jurés fidélité ou encore amour éternel. Non rien de tout cela. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait ce genre de sentiment entre nous. Ed exagère, comme toujours.

Je veux qu'il se taise, mais une fois lancé, difficile de l'arrêter. Assez !

Alors je pousse Edward sur le lit. Il se retrouve allongé sur ventre. Je baisse son jean ainsi que son boxer dans la foulé. J'ouvre la braguette de mon pantalon, sors mon sexe déjà tendu et sans même le préparer, je le pénètre violemment. C'est douloureux, c'est bon.

Les mains de mon amant se crispent sur les draps du lit. Il pleure, il me crie d'arrêter, me supplie de me retirer. Je n'entends rien, comme cela il se tait en fin et je peux ressentir du plaisir.

Il me faut décompresser et rien de mieux que d'être en lui pour cela.

Même s'il a mal maintenant, il me pardonnera comme il le fait toujours.

Je balance mes hanches et donne de puissants coups de rein. Ses chairs se détendent peu à peu... Il finit par gémir.

Ne vous l'avais-je pas dis ? Il pardonne toujours.

Je lui retire le reste de ses vêtements, en profite pour me dévêtir aussi. Ensuite je caresse, lèche, mordille à ma faim ce corps qui m'attire tant, me rendant presque fou.

Je pose ma tête contre son dos halé, à plein poumon je respire son parfum. Sexe, sueur, une touche poivrée.

J'aime. Je voudrais m'y perdre vraiment. Mon esprit veut se libérer et laisser sortir des sentiments gardés secrets par mon cœur.

Ma bouche reste muette. Les excuses que je meure d'envie de dire ne seront jamais entendues. Pourtant un souffle à peine audible murmure quelque chose. Non Ed ne doit pas l'entendre.

Perdu dans son plaisir, il halète, chuchote des _''encore plus fort''_.

Je le retourne sur le dos, je veux voir ses deux ambres au moment où il jouira. Je m'enfonce lentement en lui, ne quittant pas ses yeux du regard. Il est beau. Je me suis fait capturer. Idiot. Je veux que cette jolie bouche prononce mon prénom. Je lui murmure ce que je désire.

Il répète mon prénom encore et encore. Il commence à jouir, j'approche ma bouche de son oreille et je me surprends à m'entendre murmurer des mots doux. Je dois me taire, alors je lui mords l'épaule. Son dos s'arque boute un peu se cambrant avant de se laisser choir sur le lit en finissant de jouir.

Je relève un peu son corps, collant son torse contre le mien. Qu'est qui se passe ce soir ? Pourquoi suis-je si bavard ? Je chuchote tout contre son cou une phrase que j'espère qu'il n'a pas entendu. Je dois me taire vite. Alors mes coups sont plus puissants, me déchainant sans pitié sur son anus. Je me libère en fin, mais j'ai besoin de plus que ça. Nous le refaisons alors encore dans la salle de bain. Tant pis si nous arrivons en retard à la fête donnée par Greed.

Durant la soirée Ed me garde à l'œil, je reste sage. Je ne vais tout de même pas _baiser_ avec des personnes que je connais si bien.

La suite de la soirée est plus confuse.

Tout commence d'abord avec Riza qui ne cesse de me reprocher mon attitude. Me disant que j'attise la jalousie de mon amant. Je lui réponds qu'elle se fait de fausses idées, Ed se foutant de voir que je flirte ou pas.

Ensuite mon téléphone sonne. C'est Hugues ! M'annonçant la fin de notre relation de manière un peu abrupte.

Etrangement, l'impression d'un poids sur ma poitrine m'est ôtée. Pas de surprise. La lassitude avait gagné nos ébats, depuis un moment déjà je pensais à arrêter.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne trouvions plus de plaisir dans cette relation adultère.

Hugues ne me devait plus rien, je le savais, lui aussi. Sa famille méritait qu'il ne se consacre exclusivement qu'à eux. La bourse d'étude d'Ed était sa dernière dette envers moi.

Est-ce qu'annoncer une chose pareille au téléphone est une bonne idée et surtout un 24 décembre ? Il n'existe pas de moment idéal pour le faire.

Alors qu'est ce qui me contrariait tant ? La rupture en elle-même, non, c'est tout autre chose.

Hugues est ce que l'on appelle un grand bavard. Il ne sait pas garder sa langue dans sa poche. Il aime particulièrement me mettre face à mes propres contradictions et vérités que je réfute.

Avant de raccrocher, il prononce cette phrase qui me contrarie réellement : _consacre-toi plus sérieusement à la personne que tu aimes Roy. Ed mérite que tu fasses quelques entorses à tes règles pour lui. Tu es amoureux vieux, alors soit heureux._

Amoureux ? Moi ? Pensez-vous que je le sois ? Non !

Comment peut-il prétendre ça ?

Je vis avec Ed, je couche avec Ed, mais je n'en suis certainement pas _amoureux._ Personne ne peut me dicter ni contrôler mes sentiments. Ma vie m'appartient, j'en demeure le seul maitre. Hugues devrait vraiment apprendre à se taire au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi.

Tout bascule ensuite lorsque nous continuons de festoyer en boite.

Les reproches de Riza, la discussion avec mon meilleur ami, le besoin de me prouver la maitrise de ma vie, embrouillent mon esprit. Mon égo est plus fort que ma raison. Incontrôlable !

A peine arrivé, je repère une proie facile sur la piste de danse, alors j'attaque. Ed me rappelle vite à l'ordre. Pendant quelques minutes je refreine mes pulsions, mon envie. Nous nous bécotons impudiquement aux vues de tous. J'ai envie de lui maintenant, ces simples échauffements ne me suffisent pas. Ed de m'en donne pas plus pourtant.

Avez-vous déjà eut l'impression bizarre que votre cœur parlait à votre place parfois ? C'est ce qui m'arriva ce soir là.

Avant qu'Ed ne s'éloigne et parte rejoindre les autres danseurs sur la piste, ma main retient son bras, nos regards se croisent. Un rapide cri de détresse passe dans mes iris, à cause de la lumière tamisée Ed ne remarque rien. Tant pis. Il sourit justes m'embrasse avant de me laisser seul à nouveau.

Croyez-vous que mon cœur a voulu l'avertir de la connerie que je m'apprêtais à faire ? Encore une question sans réponse. C'est lassant !

C'est un autre homme que mon petit ami qui se charge de me satisfaire dans les toilettes. C'est alors que la porte de la cabine s'ouvre et Ed apparait.

Pour la première fois de ma vie je regrette vraiment mon acte. Je pense vous avoir dit qu'Ed est du genre nerveux, n'est-ce pas ? Il explose, frappe le type qui me faisait la fellation et il ne m'oublie pas me donnant un coup de poing bien senti sur la joue gauche.

Je ne bronche pas. Même si je le voulais ma bouche se referme aussitôt en apercevant la douleur dans son regard miel.

Pourquoi y lis-je tant de souffrances ?

Pourquoi ? En suis-je la cause ? Mais comment ? Quelque chose m'a échappé là, je ne saisis plus rien.

Vous est-il déjà arrivé, dans certaines situations, de réagir de manière totalement opposée à ce que vous pensiez vraiment ?

Parfois il m'arrive de m'étonner moi-même, tout comme quand avec un culot monstrueux je me justifie auprès de mon homme.

''_Sucer ce n'est pas tromper.''_.

C'est énorme, même pour moi car je pense vraiment ce que je dis. Je vous l'avais dis _''la franchise''_ mon plus gros défaut.

Pas de larmes, pas de cris, pas de scène. Un orage se prépare, je connais suffisamment Ed pour savoir que cela n'en restera pas là.

Une fois dans la voiture, sur le chemin du retour, tout part en vrille. Plus rien n'est sous contrôle.

La dispute est violente. En temps normal, je le laisse crier, m'insulter jusqu'à son soûl, le laissant se calmer tout seul, mais ce soir rien ne se passe comme d'habitude. Je suis agacé, son attitude m'énerve. Chose assez rare je réponds.

« Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule là, c'est ça ?

– Je n'ai rien dit, d'accord ?

– C'est bien ça le problème, ducon !

– Hein ?

– Tu n'dis jamais rien... enfin si mais jamais ce qu'il faut...

– Faut savoir ce que tu veux à la fin.

– Ce que je veux? Ce que je veux ? C'est ça que tu me demandes ?

– Oui, qu'attends-tu de moi ?

– Rien... j'attends absolument rien de toi.

– Alors de quoi tu te plains ?

–... T'ES VRAIMENT QU'UN PAUVRE ENFOIRE, UN SALAUD DE PREMIERE… je me demande vraiment ce que je fous avec toi sérieux.

– C'est à toi de le savoir, pas à moi.

– T'es qu'un sale con, tu sais ! Je te déteste, je te hais, tu me dégoutes, je veux plus te voir….

– Si c'est ce que tu veux… libre à toi de partir.

– C'est…tu me fais chier… mais t'as pas de cœur…. Puis c'est bon, laisse tomber…je me tire, t'as raison. On a plus à rien à faire ensemble.

– Fais comme tu veux, je ne te retiens pas. Tu peux toujours descendre.

– Connard! »

Puis Ed descend de voiture en claquant la portière derrière lui. Il boude, je le sais. Je devrais sortir et essayer de le convaincre de remonter dans l'auto.

La nuit est froide, et pour couronner le tout il pleut averse, mais le raisonner est inutile. Par expérience je sais que c'est peine perdue. Ed est plus têtu qu'une bourrique.

Puis descendre et lui dire de revenir serait admettre que je mérite tous les mots dont il m'a traité juste avant.

Je fais alors une chose complètement puérile et stupide, je redémarre la voiture et abandonne Ed là, tout seul sous un temps de chien. Moi aussi je peux avoir des sautes d'humeur.

Mon esprit est complètement embrouillé. Je ne sais plus, je ne comprends plus.

On dit souvent que les femmes ont un sixième sens, étrangement les paroles de Riza me reviennent en tête.

_''Seul les faibles ont peur des sentiments''._

Quelque chose s'est brisée dans la voiture, un palier à été franchi.

_Ed me pardonnera-t-il __une dernière fois ?_

Le doute s'insinue en moi. A quel moment prenez-vous conscience d'avoir atteint vos limites lorsque cela arrive ?

Ed a atteint les siennes, tout comme moi j'ai outrepassé les miennes.

Toute la nuit je roule sans but.

_Ed me pardonnera, il sera à l'appartement à mon retour._

Comme une rengaine, je me le répète en boucle dans ma tête. Que dois-je faire ? Qu'ai-je envie de faire ? Aller voir une de mes maitresses ?

Non, cela fait bien longtemps que le besoin m'est passé. Me perdre dans les bras plus doux d'une femme ne me comble plus, rien n'apaise plus cette soif inconnue qui m'habite depuis quelque temps.

C'est assez comique car Ed ignore que je ne le trompe plus depuis un moment déjà _(excepté avec Hugues mais c'est très spécial)_ et avec ma connerie de ce soir il est confirmer sur quelque chose qui n'existe plus. Dites le, je suis bête.

Riza ! Voilà c'est la solution de facilité. Non, vous vous trompez sur notre relation. Jamais je ne coucherai avec elle, même si c'était la dernière femme sur terre. Je vais la voir lorsque j'ai besoin de réconfort mais que le sexe ne peut combler.

Elle me prend juste dans ses bras, comme pour consoler un gosse, elle me caresse les cheveux tendrement, je me laisse dorloter en silence.

Cette douceur nous fait défaut dans notre relation avec Ed. Ne dites rien, cela vient de mon comportement sans doute, je plaide coupable.

Après cela je rentre, Ed est soit allongé sur le canapé ou couché dans la chambre. La plupart du temps, je vais à la salle de bain pour me laver et ôter l'odeur de Riza, ensuite je me faufile sous les couvertures évitant au maximum de réveiller mon compagnon. Plusieurs fois je me suis retenu de le prendre dans mes bras, et laisser son parfum imprégner tout mon être.

Depuis peu j'ai constaté une certaine indifférence gagnant Ed, mes prétendus infidélités ne semblent plus le toucher. Il ne crie presque plus, me frappe moins aussi _(je ne suis pas un homme battu, je tiens à le préciser)_, alors sa réaction ce soir est démesurée par rapport à son comportement habituel, non ? Qu'y avait-il de plus ce soir que d'accoutumée ? Qu'est-ce que qui m'a échappé ?

Le réservoir de carburant à sec, l'esprit saturé, sur les coups des sept heures du matin, je me décide à rentrer chez nous.

La porte à peine ouverte, je comprends sans même avancer plus dans l'appartement. Je sais ! Il est parti pour de bon, sans possibilité de retour.

Tout est propre, rangé, les draps changés, les placards vidés, sa présence effacée.

C'est la première fois que je suis pris de court. Quelle réaction adopter ? Mes calculs sont faussés.

Ed m'a bien eu sur ce coup. Je suis dépassé. Tout sens logique m'échappe. Pensez-vous qu'il existe une possibilité même infime pour qu'il revienne, sans que je ne m'excuse ?

Non !

Pas de nouvelle, pas de retour. Juste le silence.

''_Seuls les faibles ont peur des sentiments.''_

Sacré Riza ! C'est vrai, je suis une faiblard, un trouillard. Pas assez courageux pour oser admettre que mon petit ami me manquait atrocement.

Un soir épuisé et un peu saoul mais encore assez lucide malgré tout pour avoir un ton le plus neutre possible, je l'appelai prétextant l'attendre pour qu'il vienne chercher ses dernières affaires. Il refusa de me voir. Je ne l'ai plus rappelé.

Vous vous dites que j'aurais sans doute dû insister, ne pas abandonner dès le premier rejet ? S'il ne désirait plus me voir, de quel droit l'obliger à rester avec moi ? Pourquoi lui demander de revenir si je demeure toujours dans l'incapacité de définir de mon coté ce que je ressens et ce qu'il représente pour moi ?

J'ai un nombre incalculable de défaut, mais l'égoïsme n'en fait pas partie, enfin pas dans ce sens là.

Salaud, enfoiré, connard c'est comme cela que mon désormais _ex _me nomme, il a raison. Je suis tout cela à la fois et bien pire encore.

Demandez-moi si le fait d'avoir perdu Ed me servit de leçon ? Pour être parfaitement honnête avec vous, la réponse est _''non''_.

Je m'explique pour que vous compreniez bien, j'ai tiré des leçons de toute cette histoire mais pas celles auxquelles vous vous attendez. Non!

Ma carapace désormais est infranchissable pour quiconque. Ed était parti, Hugues ne me devait plus rien, donc n'avait plus aucun droit non plus de me dire ce qu'il pensait de ce que je faisais, Riza avait mieux à faire avec son compagnon. Plus aucun garde fou !

J'admets sans honte être un con fini et fier de l'être, mais en pire que précédemment. Si avant l'on me qualifiait d'être insensible, à présent je suis au paroxysme.

J'excelle dans l'art délicat de la manipulation, de la sournoiserie et de l'opportunisme.

Toutes les occasions qui se présentent je les saisis, sinon j'en crée en ma faveur.

J'écrase tout ce qui se trouve au travers de mon chemin. Ne tolérant aucune résistance. Les sommets ne sont plus un rêve à présent, mais une réalité bien palpable.

Je suis un salaud qui s'assume et sans complexe.

A la fin de son année universitaire, Ed est parti pour Londres poursuivre ses études. De une année prévu à la base, son séjour s'est transformé à durée indéterminée.

Je mène ma vie de manière de plus en plus dissolue, comme le dit si bien un proverbe : _Un de perdu dix de retrouvé_.

C'est vrai des conquêtes d'un soir, j'en ai à profusion.

Par contre comme le corbeau dans la fable, je jure, certes un peu tard de ne plus jamais me faire avoir... par la vie à deux et surtout plus jamais d'amant ou de petite amie officielle. Je ne couche que très rarement plus de trois fois avec la même partenaire. La liberté que procure le célibat n'a pas d'égal ni de saveur équivalente.

Là, vous devez vous dire _''Ce mec est bel est bien un beau salaud''_, et vous avez raison. N'ai-je pas précisé ne pas vouloir vous faire changer d'avis sur mon compte, mais juste apporter ma vision des choses ?

Comme vous pouvez le constater je n'ai pas menti, je suis assez objectif sur moi-même.

Malgré l'éloignement géographique, je garde toujours un œil sur Ed. Ne commencez pas déjà vous indigner. Vous vous imaginez déjà que je dois le faire surveiller ou encore le harceler de manière anonyme. Non, ce n'est rien de tout ça.

Simplement le professeur avec lequel il étudie actuellement est une vielle connaissance. N'oubliez pas que c'est moi qui lui ai trouvé la place et la bourse dans cette université ! Vous vous en souvenez, donc n'est-ce pas normal que l'on me tienne au courant de son évolution ? Je trouve cela tout à fait normal.

Puis une des personnes des plus improbables me donne régulièrement des nouvelles de lui : Winry.

Improbable ! Ne vous l'avais-je pas dis ?

Précision importante, je ne lui ai jamais rien demandé.

Une fille brillante, élève ingénieur en alternance chez Homonculus.

Winry n'a pas peur de se faire mal voir par son supérieur, en un mot moi. Un jour après une réunion, trois mois après ma rupture avec Ed, elle me coince dans une salle et me dit droit dans les yeux mes quatre vérités. Quelle sacrée femme ! Au moins elle ne parle pas de moi derrière mon dos. La futur madame Alphonse Elric avait du caractère, pas de doute là dessus.

Je dois avoir un truc avec les personnes blondes qui ne doit pas passer, Ed, Riza, Winry. Ne riez pas, ce n'est pas drôle, même si moi-même j'ai rigolé comme un dingue.

Chaque fois que je croisais Winry, je lui adressais un sourire, mais il s'effaça le jour où elle n'annonça qu'Ed se trouvait à l'hôpital sans préciser la raison exacte.

Mon cœur s'emballe, j'ai peur, je suis inquiet. Je veux le voir, constater de mes propres yeux qu'il va bien. Je ne connais pas ces sentiments qui m'assaillent de toute part, mais je dois revoir mon ex pour me rassurer.

Ses parents refusent virulemment que je lui rende visite, son cadet me menace, me disant de ne plus jamais m'approcher de son frère, que je lui avais suffisamment fait du mal comme ça. Pour la première fois de ma vie même en jouant de ruse je n'obtiens pas ce que je veux. Edward est hors de ma portée, la blague... pourtant vrai.

Si la famille Elric ne désirait plus que j'approche de leur fils ainé, alors pourquoi Winry faisait elle tout le contraire de leur souhait ? Pourquoi me tenir informer sur la vie de Ed ? Que gagnait-elle à faire cela ?

Elle ne me fait ni chantage, ni demande de faveurs particulières. Son comportement me laisse perplexe surtout lorsque que l'on est habitué comme moi au _''donnant donnant''_.

C'est toujours Winry qui m'avertit du retour de mon ex pour les fêtes de Noël. Elle m'appelle sur mon portable pour me dire qu'ils se trouvent tous les trois, Ed, Al et elle au centre commercial Central City Hall et que si je veux revoir mon ex c'est l'occasion ou jamais.

Comment peut-elle être si sure d'elle ? Qui lui dit que je veux revoir Edward ? Cela fait plus de trois ans que nous avons rompu. A quoi bon le revoir ?

Pourtant pour une fois je laisse de côté mon égo surdimensionné, mon raisonnement tortueux, joins Riza au téléphone lui dit que j'ai besoin d'elle pour me conseiller sur le choix d'un cadeau. Excuse bateau, mais qui fonctionne cependant.

A peine arrivé, j'abandonne Riza dans un magasin de lingerie et pars à la recherche d'Ed. Un message sur mon portable provenant de Winry, m'informe qu'il se trouve à l'extérieur. Mes jambes sont comme folles, elles courent toutes seules. Vite, très vite. Je m'arrête d'un coup.

Un manteau rouge, une longue crinière blonde, c'est lui. Se tenant de dos je le reconnais de suite. Mon cœur rate un battement, s'emballe furieusement. J'ai couru trop vite, je manque d'air.

Sans encore avoir pu voir son visage une sorte d'illumination s'impose à mon esprit. La vérité m'apparait finalement. Hugues avait raison, comme souvent.

J'aime Edward ! Je l'ai toujours aimé mais je fus trop orgueilleux, trop imbu de ma propre personne pour m'en apercevoir.

A notre première rencontre ce que je pris pour un coup de cœur était bel et bien un coup de foudre après réflexion. Comme j'ai été con.

J'suis amoureux ! Je le veux, il doit redevenir mien, m'appartenir à nouveau.

C'est tout cela que Winry réussit à voir à travers moi, alors que je viens juste de le comprendre. Tant de temps perdu pour rien !

Ed fume, les yeux fixant le sol. Je reprends mon souffle et m'approche de lui. Au moment où il me voit, il est plus que surpris. Je souris en contemplant ses magnifiques ambres qui m'ensorcellent de nouveau comme au premier jour.

Il a changé, il est plus grand, plus mince, sa beauté mise en valeur par ses piercings. Dans son regard, j'arrive encore à voir le même garçon que j'ai connu trois ans plus tôt.

J'entame la discussion, fais la conversation pour deux, alors qu'à la place je veux l'embrasser, sentir son parfum, gouter à sa chair, entendre son rire... en un mot je le veux tout entier. Je remarque un autre piercing sur sa langue. Intéressant !

Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop. Au lieu d'être charmant et gentil, je manipule et me montre limite hautain. Un beau salaud quoi, du Roy Mustang tout en puissance.

Avant de partir, j'obtiens de manière peu courtoise son numéro de portable, lui disant que je l'appellerai pour le revoir. Ce que je fais. Ed ne se montre pas très coopératif durant mes appels.

A présent vous devez savoir que je n'aime pas que l'on me résiste, non ?

Alors j'utilise un chantage odieux pour obtenir un rendez avec mon ex. Je sais ce que vous pensez, et si cela peux vous rassurer je ne suis pas spécialement fier de moi, mais comme le dit le dicton _''la fin justifie les moyens''_.

Je sais, je l'ai sans doute blessé. Ce dernier recours est tout à fait justifié et assumé. J'ai perdu Ed une fois, hors de question de le perdre une seconde fois, même si pour l'avoir à nouveau je dois utiliser les pires fourberies.

Quelques minutes après mon coup de fil, j'en reçois un autre de Winry furieuse.

« Qu'est que vous avez fait à Ed ?

– Comment ?

– Vous êtes vraiment pire que je ne le pensais. Et dire que j'ai cru que vous l'aimiez réellement, que vous teniez à lui, mais vous ne savez que le faire souffrir.

– J'a...

– Vous ne méritez pas Ed, j'ai eu tord de vous faire confiance. Que lui avez-vous dit ? Pourquoi vous acharnez vous à le faire souffrir ?

– Winry si tu me laissais parler, je pourrais t'expliquer.

– Je vous écoute.

– Je ne sais pas ce que Ed a pu te dire, et sans doute n'a-t-il pas spécialement apprécié que je lui force la main pour obtenir un rendez-vous, mais je ne lui ai rien fait de mal, je te l'assure.

– C'est vous qui le dites, vous ne savez pas dans quel état vous l'avez mis...

– Peu importe son état, je veux le voir et je le verrai.

– Si vous lui faites le moindre mal, je... vous le payerez cher, croyez moi. J'en sais pas mal sur vous, Roy.

– J'en suis certain, Winry. »

Les blonds et moi, ça ne fait pas vraiment bon ménage.

Avez-vous une petite idée de ce que Winry peut bien vouloir me reprocher ?

Peut-être que ce rendez-vous forcé n'est pas ingénieux ?

Serait-il plus avisé de tout annuler et passer à côté d'une éventuelle possibilité de re-séduction ?

Je veux récupérer Edward, c'est certain, mais hors de question qu'il pense que c'est juste pour une partie de sexe torride.

Vous devez bien rire de moi là, non ? Moi c'est ce que je ferais si cela avait été une autre personne.

Merde ! Depuis quand ai-je une conscience ? Je ne veux pas qu'il s'abandonne à moi de manière forcée. Je veux son amour, le même qu'il me portait avant notre rupture. Dire que je possédais tout pour être heureux et que maintenant je dois me battre pour le conquérir. Je suis un véritable imbécile !

Ai-je déjà été aussi anxieux dans ma vie ? Pas à mon souvenir. Malgré mon apparence calme et sereine, mon rythme cardiaque est complètement affolé. Assis au bar de l'hôtel, je ne cesse de regarder, le plus discrètement possible dans une pareille situation, l'horloge murale en face de moi.

Voyez-vous comme les choses changent ? Moi Roy Mustang, je fais le poireau depuis plus de vingt minutes, du jamais vu. Il ne viendra pas. Je commande au barman un autre verre de bourbon, l'alcool m'aide à patienter. Quelqu'un s'assit à coté de moi. Effluves de verveine avec une touche poivrée. Je souris en portant le verre à mes lèvres.

« Garçon, un Blue Mary s'il vous plait. »

Mon visage s'éclaire en reconnaissant la voix. Il est venu. Et dire que l'espace d'un instant j'ai douté.

Nous finissons nos verres en silence, ensuite le maitre d'hôtel nous installe à notre table dans le restaurant. Un serveur nous apporte la carte des menus et des vins.

Mes yeux n'arrivent pas à se détacher de mon invité. Il est beau. Non ! Magnifique, c'est plus juste. Comment ai-je pu le laisser partir ? Quel sombre crétin j'ai pu être.

Edward ne parle pas buvant son apéritif en silence. Je débute la conversation par une remarque acerbe, autant le provoquer pour le faire parler car je sais qu'il est ici à contre cœur.

« Je vois que tu m'as écouté et mis un costume Ed, ca te va à ravir. Vraiment très sexy. »

Il repose son verre, fixe son regard au mien et sourit, moqueur. La joute va commencer. J'adore. Vraiment Ed n'a pas changé.

« Je me passerais de tes compliments Roy, d'accord ?... Si j'ai mis ce costume c'est simplement à cause de ton chantage débile.

– Chantage? Non Ed, ce n'est pas ça, j'avais juste exprimé un souhait. Tu n'étais nullement obligé de m'écouter.

– Ha bon ? Donc quand tu menaçais de t'en prendre à Winry ?

– Ha ça ?... Edward je te croyais bien plus malin que ça.

– Pardon ? Tu te moques de moi ?

– Winry est l'une de nos ingénieurs les plus prometteurs. Je serais complètement dingue si je devais me passer d'elle sur un projet aussi important que les nouvelles méta greffes.

– Enfoiré... t'as pas changé d'un poil...

– Non c'est toi qui as oublié comment je suis Ed.

– Au lieu de perdre du temps en bavardages inutiles, pourquoi ne pas aller directement à l'essentiel Roy. Allons de suite dans la chambre que tu as dû réserver et faisons ce pourquoi tu voulais me voir, non ?

– Edward, je ne te connaissais pas si lubrique.

– Ce que je veux Roy c'est écourter le plus possible ce rendez-vous.

– Ma présence t'insupporte vraiment?

– Non, c'est plus que ça Roy.

– Tu me déteste à ce point alors?

– Tu n'as pas idée comme le mot est faible.

– Laisse-moi te démontrer que je ne te veux aucun mal et que ton jugement sur moi est faux.

– Si tu veux mais c'est perdu d'avance Roy.

– Laisse-moi être le seul maître et juger si je peux oui ou non te faire changer d'avis. »

Puis je l'interroge sur ses études, qui m'ont toujours intéressé. C'est le sujet idéal pour appâter mon ex. Bon joueur Edward me parle de ses dernières recherches. Je retrouve l'étincelle que j'aime tant dans ses prunelles. Sa passion pour ses études n'est pas retombée. Il est toujours aussi vif, brillant, intelligent. Un vrai délice qui m'avait tant manqué.

L'atmosphère se détend, le dîner est un régal au sens propre comme au figuré. Vous devez bien vous moquer de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Le salaud a finalement un cœur.

Alors je joue les séducteurs, j'ai envie de le charmer sans pour autant le flatter à outrance. Je redécouvre mon ex, et découvre aussi le nouvel homme qu'il est devenu. Edward a grandit, il a changé.

Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle pour ne pas voir su me rendre compte de la perle qu'il est. J'suis trop con.

Ses barrières tombent un peu. Nous arrivons même à flirter. Quel bonheur.

A un moment Ed s'absente pour aller aux toilettes, je reçois un message de Riza.

''_Saisis ta chance et donne tout ce que tu as. Bon courage.''_

Cette fille est dingue. Non mais, faut qu'elle arrête de se prendre pour ma mère, et qu'elle s'occupe plus de son homme et de son futur bébé.

A la fin du repas, nous sortons du restaurant. Ed s'arrête en voyant que j'ouvre la portière de ma voiture.

« Où va-t-on ?

– Chez moi. Pourquoi?

– Ce n'est pas ce que nous avions convenu Roy.

– Convenu? De quoi parles-tu?

– J'ai accepté de passer la nuit avec toi, mais hors de question d'aller chez toi.

– Pourquoi?

– Je préfère un lieu neutre. Sinon je pars, je m'excuserai auprès de Winry pour d'éventuelles sanctions.

– Tu as peur de ne pas avoir de possibilité de fuite, Ed? Tu as peur de moi ? Penses tu que je sois le Grand Méchant Loup ?

– Je ne pense rien Roy, je ne veux pas aller dans un lieu où je ne peux pas avoir accès à mon véhicule.

– Alors prend ta voiture et allons chez moi ?

– Non, je n'irais pas chez toi ? C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

– Ok. Une chambre dans cet hôtel te conviendrait plus? »

Il répond que oui. Je pourrais le forcer mais je veux que tout vienne de lui naturellement, et non pas qu'il me donne ce que je désire par un quelconque procédé tordu.

Alors nous retournons à l'hôtel et prenons une chambre. Une fois dans la pièce, Ed est moins à l'aise, je me déleste de ma veste de costume et défait le nœud de ma cravate. Edward me dit vouloir aller se laver avant de venir au lit. Je ne proteste pas, le laissant faire.

Il revient trente minutes plus tard vêtu d'un peignoir blanc au logo de l'hôtel, tirant bizarrement sur les manches de son vêtement.

Ses cheveux plaqués à l'arrière et son visage mouillé lui donnent un petit côté angélique. Tout cela attise mon appétit de lui. Je sais j'ai promis de ne pas le forcer, mais gouter n'est pas interdit.

Je me rapproche de lui, soulève son menton puis dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres charnues. Bon dieu ! C'est trop bon !

Pourquoi est-ce seulement quand on a perdu quelque chose que l'on se rend compte de sa valeur ? Dites-le, je sais que cela vous brule les lèvres. Dites-le : _'' je n'ai que ce que je mérite''_.

Ed frisonne, recule d'un pas. Je ne veux pas le laisser fuir. J'avance encore et prends son visage en étau l'embrassant de manière un peu dure. Je quémande l'accès à sa bouche, il finit par me céder. L'échange est un pur délice. Ed gémit tout contre mes lèvres. D'une main je défais le nœud de la ceinture de son peignoir, faisant glisser lentement le vêtement de ses épaules.

J'embrasse son cou, le haut de son torse dévoilé. Gouter de nouveau à cette peau épicée après trois longue année de privation est à peine descriptible tellement c'est bon.

Le vêtement tombe de plus en plus, je soulève ses mains pour baiser ses poignets me rappelant que c'est une zone érogène chez mon ex, mais Ed me repousse violemment.

Que s'est il passé ? Je n'ai rien fait de reprochable. Il réajuste son vêtement de bain sur son corps. Je le saisis par le poignet.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ed ?

– Rien. Nous ne sommes pas sensés faire cela.

– Tu semblais en avoir autant envie que moi, non?

– Non, je me suis juste laissé emporter. Mais j'ai repris mes esprits. Et n'avais tu pas dis que tu ne tenterais rien qui ne me plaise pas ?

– Si j'ai bien dit cela, mais tu voulais le faire autant que moi. Sinon tu n'aurais pas gémi de plaisir.

– M'en fous de ce que j'ai pu faire, la seule chose qui compte c'est que je ne veux plus.

– Pourquoi?

– J'en aime un autre Roy, je ne veux pas le tromper avec toi.

– Tu es fidèle ? C'est bien. Comment s'appelle l'heureux élu au fait ?

– Ca ne te regarde pas Roy.

– D'accord, si je voulais savoir son prénom c'est juste pour l'avertir que bientôt tu le quitteras pour me revenir. Tu seras mien à nouveau Ed.

– Pardon?

– Je ne te perdrai pas une fois de plus. »

Je souris, taquin. Je m'assis sur le lit, puis tire sur le bas de son vêtement et l'attire vers moi. Le manche gauche de son peignoir laisse entrevoir son bras fin.

Mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'ai-je fais ? Qu'ai-je fais ?

Il me regarde les yeux affolés. Je reste perdu dans ses ambres. Je soulève lentement son bras, repousse la manche du peignoir et observe de plus près sa peau.

Des marques rougeâtres encore fraiches zèbrent une partie de son avant bras droit. Des traces de scarifications, des plaies à la veines cicatrisées depuis mais montrant l'acte commis.

Je contemple abasourdi et décontenancé ce poignet que je trouve finalement trop fin pour un jeune homme de vingt quatre ans. Ed a maigri... beaucoup.

Toutes ces marques remontent à quand ? Les plus récentes sont encore à vif quelques heures à peine ? Mon coup de fils ? Et là tout me reviens en tête.

Alors je comprends mieux pourquoi Winry m'avait dit ne savoir lui faire que du mal, je saisis enfin les menaces d'Alphonse, l'interdiction farouche de ses parents de m'approcher de leur enfant.

Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? L'ai-je tant fait souffrir ?

Vous voyez, je ne veux pas que vous changiez d'avis à mon sujet. Je suis un salaud, sciemment je lui ai fait du mal.

Je veux le prendre dans mes bras, mais Ed se dégage de mon étau. Furieux, les yeux brillant de larmes contenues.

« C'est ça que tu voulais, hein ? Voir de tes yeux comment j'ai pu être faible, minable misérable hein ? Tu es content ? Tu es satisfait ? Les marques te plaisent ?»

Il enlève son peignoir et me montre ses deux avant bras terriblement marqués. Je suis horrifié, dégouté de moi même, je ne savais pas. Je vous jure que je ne savais pas. Jamais je n'ai voulu en arriver là. Jamais !

« Vas y moque-toi de moi comme tu as toujours su si bien le faire. Allez vas-y. Dis que je suis pitoyable, pathétique, un imbécile. »

Ma bouche reste muette. Je n'ai pas de mot. Que puis-je dire ? J'essaye une fois de plus de l'attirer tout contre moi, il me rejette de nouveau.

« Ne me touche pas. Ne me touche plus jamais, Roy. »

Sa voix se brise, des larmes roulent sur ses joues. Je ne veux pas le voir pleurer. Pas pour moi, je ne le mérite pas et je crois ne l'avoir jamais mérité en réalité.

Est-ce l'amour qui l'a poussé à faire ça ou bien moi et mon comportement abominable ?

Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il jamais rien dit ? Sinon est-ce que ses coups de poings voulaient en fait dire qu'il souffrait ? Ses hurlements durant nos disputes s'étaient sa détresse ?

Il a frôlé la mort à cause de moi ? Je suis un homme ignoble.

Je m'approche de lui, caresse ses cheveux. Il me regarde les yeux humides.

Je fais alors une chose que je n'ai jamais faite de mon existence, je laisse tomber le masque. Me mettant à nu devant lui.

Si pour la plus par des gens faire cela est simple et prononcer les mots que je vais dire est normal, pour moi c'est l'acte le plus sincère et intime que je puisse faire. M'excuser !

« Pardon Ed. Je te demande pardon mon cœur. Je ne savais pas, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir. »

Edward ne dit rien, me fixant simplement de ses ambres étonnées. Je tente une dernière fois de le prendre dans mes bras. Il se laisse faire.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Ed, je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser partir. J'aurais dû te retenir. Pardon mon ange. Pardonne-moi une dernière fois je t'en prie. »

Il renifle faiblement tout contre mon torse. Je dois lui dire tant que j'en ai encore la possibilité et le courage.

« Je t'aime Edward, je t'ai toujours aimé. »

Son poing frappe faiblement contre ma poitrine et il murmure tout bas en larme.

« Tu n'es qu'un bel enfoiré Roy, le pire de tous... Me dire ça maintenant... Alors que j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour t'entendre me dire ça avant... j'aurais fait n'importe quoi... Tu n'es qu'une ordure... une putain de sale ordure Roy... je te déteste. Je te hais... Je te hais de toute mon âme. »

Ensuite Ed éclate en sanglot. Je l'ai brisé, vous savez. Je l'ai cassé de l'intérieur, même si je suis un salaud, dites-moi comment faire pour le récupérer ?

« Je t'aime Ed, pardon. Pardon mon coeur. »

Il continue de pleurer alors que je répète sans cesse la même phrase. Je l'ai définitivement perdu, j'en ai conscience à présent.

J'ai mal, alors je le serre un peu plus fort contre moi, juste cette nuit, je veux sentir encore une dernière fois son parfum. Nous nous endormons comme cela.

Au matin il n'est plus là. J'essaie d'appeler sur son téléphone pas de réponse. Je contacte Winry dans la soirée et elle m'apprend qu'il est rentré à Londres avec un jour d'avance.

Tout cela remonte à plus de huit mois maintenant.

La pluie tombe toujours averse au dehors. De l'eau en plein mois d'Aout, c'est vraiment une aberration de la nature.

Malgré le nombre incalculable de fois où je me suis rendu dans cette ville, j'ai toujours autant de mal avec le climat. Comment fait Ed pour s'y faire ?

J'entends du bruit provenant du lit derrière moi. Je l'avais presque oublié celle là. Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? Peu importe comment elle se nomme, je ramasse ses vêtements et les lui tends. La femme me regarde surprise. Je suis Roy Mustang et je ne fais pas dans le sentimentaliste, et surtout pas avec un aussi mauvais coup d'un soir. Sa seule qualité sa couleur de cheveux : blonde. Encore ce n'est pas naturel.

« Habille-toi beauté, on a passé un bon moment mais maintenant je dois me reposer merci. »

Elle me traite de goujat ou un terme équivalent mais je m'en moque un peu, je ne risque pas de la revoir. J'ai plus important à penser.

J'ai compris qu'Ed ne reviendrait pas à Central avant un bon moment, alors _''quand Mahomet ne va pas à la montagne c'est la montagne qui vient à Mahomet.''_

Vous vous dites que je n'ai pas changé et que je suis toujours aussi imbu de ma propre personne. Peut être que oui ou peut être bien que non, seul le temps pourra vous le dire. Vous avez dû déduire aussi où je me trouve n'est-ce pas ?

Edward va surement me sauter à la gorge quand il va savoir que je suis à Londres, j'aurais sans doute droit à un magnifique coup de poing comme salutation. Je suis impatient de le revoir. Et de voir en fin ce _cher_ James aussi d'ailleurs…

_**A suivre….**_

* * *

*Petite note de mon Bêta :

_**Petit**__** commentaire très personnel, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi Roy**_

* * *

Commentaire de mon Bêta HeyBobby :

Hey !

Je dois te dire que des chapitres que j'ai pu lire de cette histoire, celui-ci est le meilleur.

J'aime beaucoup !

Sincèrement.

Il me tarde de voir la suite.

Précise-moi dans tes mails si jamais une correction est urgente ou non, là j'ai un peu pris mon temps, désolé.

Bye

Bisous

_Sérieusement tu es extra comme bêta et aucun de mes textes n'est urgent sinon comme je te l'ai dit je ne mettrais pas autant de temps pour les écrire. Rassure toi tu auras la primeur du dernier chapitre dès que je l'ai fini._

_Poutoux._

* * *

**_Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Moi je me demande bien qui peut être le fiancé de Riza ? Non je vous assure, j'en ai aucune idée._**

**_Une petite review s'il vous plait M'zelle, M'dame, M'sieur a vo'te bon coeur. Une p'tite review._**

**_Sinon vous en pensez quoi du point de vue de Roy ? Allez-vous ne vous attendiez pas à cette suite non ? Si la réponse est oui alors j'ai raté mon chapitre._**

**_En ce qui concerne le dernier chapitre j'ai déjà écrit la première page… Ouais ! Mais sérieusement je ne pense pas qu'il sera prêt avant le mois de septembre. Désolé._**

**_Mais bon n'hésiter pas à me donner votre avis et me laisser une petite review pour me motiver, me donner des idées et me dire sincèrement ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre._**

**_Allez Peace tout le monde._**

**_Mimosa_**


	4. Mise au point

_**Hola !**_

_**Encore en retard hein ? Oui oui, je sais. Trois mois de retard quasiment. Pour vous dire la vérité j'avais purement et simplement abandonné l'idée de finir cette fiction. Plus de motivation, plus d'envie, plus de temps ... plus de gout pour l'écriture. Puis un jour je reçus une réponse d'Ombre Pluie à une review, me disant de tenir. Et puis me voilà.**_

_**Alors merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé un commentaire, un petit mot d'encouragement, c'est grâce à elles que j'ai pus finir cette histoire. Merci.**_

_**Ce chapitre est long, beaucoup plus que les précédents, je m'en excuse ce n'était pas fait exprès.**_

_**J'espère juste que vous aimerez ce dernier chapitre, et ce n'est pas sans une certaine émotion que je fini ma seconde fic avec chapitre.**_

_**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivi et toutes les personnes qui ont laissé des review anonymes auxquels hélas l'on ne peut répondre... Merci **_

_**Merci à mon super Bêta : HeyBobby.**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**_

* * *

**Mise au point**

« Edward que dirais-tu d'aller vivre en Australie ? »

_Hein ? _

C'est la question que me pose mon compagnon alors que je suis plongé dans la rédaction du résultat d'un test que je viens de finir en laboratoire.

De quoi parle-t-il encore ?

_Australie ? Ce n'est pas de l'autre coté du pôle ça ? __Ce n'est même pas dans le même hémisphère en plus, non ? _

Etant rentré avant lui, j'ai pu remarquer posé sur la table basse du salon un atlas ouvert à je ne sais quelle page et plusieurs dépliants d'agence de voyages avec des photos de koalas, de paysages déserts sublimes et d'aborigènes dessus.

Nous avons déjà pris nos vacances pourtant. La Grèce semblait lui avoir plu dans mes souvenirs ? Surtout que c'est lui qui avait choisi la destination.

Je feins de ne rien entendre et continue de taper frénétiquement sur les touches de mon pc portable. Je le sens qui se rapproche derrière moi, son souffle chaud caresse ma nuque. Il dépose un baiser. En temps normal cela me chatouillerait et me donnerait envie d'en avoir un peu plus… en temps normal, mais là je travaille.

Rien ne doit me troubler. Alors gentiment je lui fais comprendre que ce n'est pas le moment approprié en passant ma main sur ma nuque pour ôter la trace de son baiser.

Il insiste en se mettant à caresser ma queue de cheval. Je n'aime pas le repousser... en y réfléchissant cela arrive peu souvent vu que je décide toujours de tout et c'est plutôt moi qui dois tempérer mes ardeurs souvent, lui n'étant pas aussi avide de sexe que moi.

Il tire sur l'élastique retenant mes cheveux. En se libérant, des mèches me retombent sur les yeux.

Je grogne un peu. Il me faut vraiment finir ce compte rendu ce soir, j'en ai un besoin urgent pour le lendemain matin.

Il s'accroupit près de moi. Ses mains glissent se frayant un chemin sous mon t-shirt.

_Pas ce soir, je n'ai pas le temps pour m'amuser. _

Si lui ne ramène pas de boulot à la maison ou très peu ce n'est pas mon cas, je trouve parfois ses agissements égoïstes, mais bon rien d'insurmontable non plus.

Malgré ses caresses, je reste concentré sur l'écran de mon ordinateur. Imperméable à toutes ses attentions. Toujours aussi insistant, il murmure à mon oreille

« Si on partait mon ange ? Bouger un peu, voyager et voir du pays ? »

Mais où veut-il en venir à la fin ? Quelle est cette idée fixe ? Partir, voyager, bouger plusieurs termes pour designer la même chose.

Cela fait plusieurs jours qu'il me parle par sous-entendu mais ce soir c'est la première fois qu'il émet clairement l'idée, mettant le sujet sur la table.

« Tu n'aimerais pas aller vivre dans un pays où il fait toujours beau, où l'on peut aller surfer en plein hiver et voir une vraie mer bleue? ».

Surfer ? Sait-il même tenir sur une planche ? Quel film ridicule a-t-il visionné encore à la télé ? Il a parfois de drôle d'idée.

Je ne comprends pas cette obsession pour l'expatriation. Car oui, vouloir aller vivre à l'autre bout du monde c'est _s'expatrier_.

J'ai quitté mon pays pour l'Angleterre, dus m'éloigner de ma famille, des miens, de mes amis, de ma vie, alors maintenant que j'ai réussi tant bien que mal à reconstruire quelque chose ici il me faudrait partir et tout abandonner à nouveau ?

_Niet_ _!_

Après le coup de fil surprise de l'autre connard quelques jours avant, je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à me montrer conciliant et gentil. Juste le fait de penser à l'autre salaud me met hors de moi. Comment cet enfoiré a-t-il réussit à obtenir mon nouveau numéro de téléphone ?

Même à distance je n'arrive pas à gagner face à mon salaud d'ex. Alors désolé pour mon compagnon mais ce soir Ed ne se laissera pas marcher sur les pieds. Pas envie de céder quoi que ce soit à quiconque.

Puis son idée _de_ _départ_ c'est un caprice ou bien une manière détournée de me faire part d'un problème ? Je l'espère vraiment, peut-être que quelque chose le tracasse à son boulot. C'est vrai que cela fait un sacré moment qu'il ne m'a pas parlé de son travail, étant souvent retenu au labo et rentrant tard, je l'ai négligé et pris peu de nouvelle sur sa vie professionnelle.

Sans doute est-ce là le moment idéal pour parler un peu, m'intéresser à lui, même s'il me faut mettre pour quelques instants de côté mon travail.

_Ca m'soule._

Je fais pivoter ma chaise, me retourne et me retrouve face à lui. Je lui adresse un de mes plus beaux sourires. Me courbe un peu et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Son visage s'illumine, mon geste l'a encouragé pour s'ouvrir et parler plus.

_Allez accélère, on n'va pas y passer la soirée._

« Tu as déjà vu des kangourous, Edward ? Me questionne mon homme.

_Oui, une fois dans un zoo. Je réponds, laconique.

_Tu ne voudrais pas les voir en vrai, en liberté ?

_Si tu veux pour nos prochaines vacances nous pourrons aller en voir sauter dans leur habitat naturel.

_Et pourquoi ne pas y aller le mois prochain ? »

Le mois prochain ? Pourquoi pas demain matin aussi tant qu'il y est ?

_Tout doux papillon. _

Je soupire et me pince l'arête du nez. A-t-il oublié que je suis encore étudiant _**moi **_et que j'ai un mémoire à rendre avant d'avoir mon diplôme ? Ces fonctionnaires alors, je vous jure !

« James, mon cœur, je ne peux pas tout plaquer comme ça pour aller vivre à l'autre bout du monde.

_Et pourquoi pas mon ange. Rien ne te retient ici, non ? »

_Rien ne me retient ? La bonne blague ! _

Voilà une des choses typiques qui m'énerve chez mon petit ami. Pourquoi James pense-t-il que parce que je suis étudiant, je peux tout quitter comme ça, en un claquement de doigt, sans avoir besoin de me justifier ou d'anticiper à l'avance. Alors que cela est loin d'être aussi simple. Croit-il que je passe mes journées à bailler aux corneilles ou me tourner les pouces ?

Contrairement à une personne que je ne citerai pas, James n'a jamais vraiment compris la passion que je porte à mes études. Pour autant, il ne m'empêche jamais de travailler ni ne me reproche _(enfin du moins pas souvent)_ de passer des jours entiers au laboratoire sans mettre les pieds à l'appartement. Jamais il ne semble s'intéresser ou ne me demande sur quoi peuvent porter mes recherches. A l'inverse, j'aime assez savoir ce qui se passe à son travail et l'épauler s'il rencontre des difficultés.

La vie à deux est parfois pénible et les humeurs difficilement compatibles, nos emplois du temps respectifs n'aident pas non plus.

Il exerce le métier d'enseignant en école primaire. A notre rencontre, il était déjà dans la vie active, alors que dans mon cas cela viendra plus tard. Pour l'instant je ne suis qu'un simple élève assistant qui s'investit complètement dans ses recherches.

Mon cursus étant assez long et fastidieux, je peux comprendre le désintérêt de mon compagnon. Malgré tout, si lui peut très bien prendre des vacances comme bon lui chante, moi j'ai des comptes à rendre à pas mal de personnes. Surtout je ne veux pas risquer de perdre la bourse qui me permet de financer ma scolarité ô combien couteuse et sans laquelle je serais obliger de travailler à coté de mes études.

D'ailleurs c'est toujours un miracle que je continue à la percevoir depuis plus de quatre ans alors qu'elle ne devait durer qu'une année sans doute une erreur administrative dont je ne me plains pas.

James étant la plus part du temps un véritable amour, je ne vais pas lui montrer mon agacement, d'ailleurs jamais il ne m'a vu énervé ou même hors de moi.

« James mon cœur, je suis sur un important projet et c'est une chance énorme que le professeur Marcoh m'ait choisi comme assistant, donc je ne peux pas tout laisser tomber comme ça, alors qu'il a besoin de moi et compte sur moi. »

Mon petit ami se rapproche un peu plus de moi et me prend dans ses bras tout en m'embrassant. Il essaye de me prendre par les sentiments là, non ?

_Guinness ! Merde !_

Il a bu, le contredire serait vain. Je n'aime pas la tournure que tout cela prend. J'affirmais ne pas vouloir plier ce soir, mais me disputer avec un James un peu saoule, je ne suis pas vraiment tenté. Il me fera à coup sûr culpabiliser si je ne suis pas de son avis. James adore me mettre face à de véritable dilemme, et j'ai horreur des choix pénibles.

« Tu sais Edward, il y a d'excellents laboratoires de recherche là-bas aussi et sans doute des professeurs bien meilleurs voir même plus doués que le tien..., dit-il tout bas en caressant mon visage.

_Je ne suis pas encore diplômé... puis personne ne voudra engager un simple assistant sans diplôme, je réponds sans élever la voix bien que cette discussion m'irrite un peu.

_Tu peux très bien travailler ailleurs que dans un laboratoire, il y a des tas de possibilités dans le domaine scientifique, Edward.

_Ha ouais ? Dis moi lesquelles ?

_Je ne sais pas, on verra sur place. »

_On verra sur place__, hein ?_

Mais c'est tout vu ! Mon petit cul ne bougera pas de Londres sans avoir eu son doctorat, et hors de question de revenir dessus. Bien que cela soit ce que je pense, je préfère me taire.

Ma joue se frotte contre la sienne, je le regarde avec tendresse, mes bras autour de son cou. Montrer le contraire de ce que le pense est aisé, avec le temps j'ai appris à faire.

« James, mon cœur je ne peux pas partir comme ça et toi non plus. Tu as ton travail, tes élèves, tes collègues, ta famille… toute ta vie est ici, tout comme la mienne. Tu n'as jamais quitté l'Angleterre. Vouloir tout laisser sur un coup de cœur _(oui si je dis ''coup de tête'' c'est la dispute assurée et je ne suis pas d'humeur pour ça)_, n'est pas raisonnable.

_Justement c'est l'occasion de partir découvrir des nouvelles choses. Une nouvelle vie pour toi et moi, mon amour. »

_Une nouvelle vie ?_

Sait-il au moins ce qu'est _une_ _nouvelle_ _vie_ ? Que reproche-t-il à la sienne ? Elle est parfaite ! Que cherche-t-il à fuir ? Puis en ce qui me concerne, c'est déjà _une_ _nouvelle_ _vie_ que je mène à Londres, je ne vais pas en commencer une tous les quatre ans.

Lui faire entendre raison sera plus difficile que prévu. Le plus simple est de faire preuve de ruse, et lui faire croire qu'il a gagné la partie.

« Bébé, je ne rêve que de ça une vie avec toi, _(je vais me faire vomir bientôt putain dans le genre guimauve y a pas pire) _mais accorde moi un peu de temps pour me faire à l'idée et essayer de voir et prendre d'éventuels contacts là bas. Après promis que l'on en rediscute, d'accord ?

_Bien sûr mon ange. Tu es si adorable Edward, c'est pour cela que je t'aime mon cœur. »

_Edward 1 – James 0_

Cause toujours mon coco, l'Australie ça sera sans moi. Parfois je me trouve vraiment sournois, à savoir où est-ce que j'ai pu apprendre à faire ça manipuler les autres. J'enlace sa taille et l'embrasse passionnément autant endormir aussi toutes ses envies de revenir sur le sujet. Finalement mon travail attendra un peu que je puisse faire perdre la tête à ce brun qui me sert de petit ami, et lui faire oublier ses projets farfelus.

_L'Australie ? Mais vraiment n'importe quoi !_

* * *

C'est un rai de lumière jouant à cache cache sur ma peau qui me tire doucement de mon sommeil. Paresseusement, je baile et m'étire. Je relève les draps et essais de sortir du lit en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Même si le soleil australien est déjà haut dans le ciel, il est à peine six heures du matin et je ne tiens surtout pas à réveiller mon homme allongé juste à coté de moi. Sa journée ne commence pas aussi tôt que la mienne _(s'il arrive à se lever)_, et c'est un ours mal léché s'il est réveillé trop tôt.

D'un geste tendre, je caresse ses mèches brunes il soupire d'aise dans son sommeil. Doucement je m'assis sur le rebord du lit, pose mes mains sur mes épaules, faisant rouler mes muscles pour les étirer un peu. Mes cheveux ont encore poussé. Sur la table de chevet, je me saisis d'un élastique et attache rapidement ma tignasse en une longue queue de cheval.

Dans le dressing, j'attrape le premier jeans et une chemise que je trouve avant de me diriger en silence vers la porte de la chambre.

Je mets la cafetière en marche, pars dans la salle de bain faire une rapide toilette, reviens dans la cuisine tout en mettant mon pantalon et boutonnant ma chemise. Je me sers une tasse de café fumante. Grimace au passage en me brulant la langue, pas le temps de me plaindre, sinon je vais être en retard au laboratoire.

Une de mes expériences commencées six mois plus tôt, arrive aujourd'hui à son aboutissement. Je veux avoir la primeur des résultats, hors de question de laisser à un collègue le fruit de mon dur labeur.

Un grognement provenant de la chambre, pas le temps d'aller voir s'il y a un problème sinon je risque d'arriver à la bourre. Je me précipite rapidement dehors, la tiédeur matinale est vraiment agréable. Je suis toujours étonné de constater à quel point j'aime ça, sentir les premiers rayons du soleil réchauffer ma peau.

Je mets le contact et démarre mon 4X4. J'arrive rapidement sur le lieu de mon travail, je badge vite et c'est presque en courant que je me rends dans mon laboratoire. L'excitation étant si grande que me contenir m'est difficile. C'est à peine si je n'hurle pas de joie en découvrant les résultats de mes expériences.

_Putain j'suis vraiment trop bon. __Je suis un génie ! Vive moi ! Vive le professeur Edward Elric ! _

C'est un rire étouffé que je viens d'entendre là ? C'est vous, n'est-ce pas ? Toujours collé à mes basques à ce que je vois ? N'avez-vous pas mieux à faire que de vous mêler de ma vie ?

Que désirez-vous encore ? Vous satisfaire de mes misères ? Rire de moi ? Ne niez pas car je vous ai bien entendu pouffer lorsque j'ai dis _professeur Edward Elric_.

Mettons les choses au clair dès maintenant voulez-vous ? Primo vous avez tort de vous être moquez de moi lorsque je disais être une _tête._ La preuve à à peine vingt huit ans j'ai le titre de professeur.

Deuxio vous m'aviez mal jugé. Alors vous vous sentez honteux, n'est-ce pas ? Tertio, cela fait presque une année que je suis professeur assistant sur le projet de nouveaux alliages dans une des plus grandes sociétés de recherche de Sidney.

Je vous en bouche un coin là, hein ? Est-ce moi ou bien vous semblez un peu perdu ? Pourtant rien de plus simple que de suivre le parcours chaotique de ma vie.

Souhaitez-vous que j'éclaire vos lanternes ? Une fois de plus je vais vous montrer ma grandeur d'âme et combler vos lacunes.

Laissez-moi juste trouver par où débuter tout ça.

Je sais que vous allez sans doute me traiter d'obsessionnel, ou simplement avez-vous raison et que tourner la page est plus difficile que l'on ne le pense. Chaque fois que je dois faire un point sur ma vie, indéniablement j'en reviens encore et toujours à mon ex. Je serais surement un très bon sujet d'étude pour des étudiants en psychiatrie. Mon existence entière semble liée d'une manière ou d'une autre à ce salaud.

Savez-vous que cet homme est un vrai psychopathe ? Non, sociopathe serait plus juste car il a conscience du mal qu'il fait mais s'en balance royalement. Un sadique qui pourrait en apprendre sur cet art au marquis à qui l'on doit ce terme.

Oui je sais, je radote ! Certes, c'est vrai ! J'ai toujours crié à qui le voulait que mon ex était un sadique etc… avant cela n'était que de simples paroles en l'air. Depuis j'en ai eu confirmation.

_Véridique_ _!_

Vous souvenez-vous du chantage odieux qu'il me fit pour m'extorquer un rendez-vous ? Comme il le souhaitait, je me rendis à son rendez vous, de mauvaise grâce, ne voulant pas que par ma faute Winry perde son emploi.

J'allais prouver à ce blanc bec que j'avais mûri. Roy osa la carte de la séduction poussant le vice jusqu'au flirt. J'entrai dans le jeu tout en restant sur mes gardes ne pas oublier qui j'avais en face de moi. Roy était le serpent dans le jardin d'Eden. Ben oui, foutez vous de ma gueule mais j'étais bel et bien le fruit de la convoitise.

D'accord Roy avait dicté ses désirs mais s'il me voulait dans son lit, ça ne serait certainement pas dans celui dans lequel il baise avec ses amants d'un soir.

Non, je n'étais pas jaloux, pourquoi vous imaginez toujours des trucs tordus ?

Ma véritable valeur je la connais, donc s'il voulait me sauter il devait fournir un minimum d'effort.

Doit-il vraiment en arriver jusque là ? N'est-ce pas pousser le jeu un peu trop loin ? Embrasser est une chose si intime en fait, si sensuelle en même temps et dieu comme Roy embrassait bien.

Comment vais-je pouvoir me tirer de ce mauvais pas, si mon cœur commence déjà à battre la chamade seulement parce que nos langues s'entremêlent ? Il est bête cet organe parfois, je n'arrive jamais à vraiment le comprendre.

Notre baiser me fait prendre conscience à quel point Roy m'avait manqué. Comment sa chaleur, ses bras, sa voix, son regard de braise, son corps...en un mot : _**lui**_ m'avait manqué.

Mon corps répond à ses attentions sans même me demander mon autorisation, mon âme semble vouloir se damner pour un contact plus approfondi avec cet homme trop dangereux pour ma santé physique et mentale. Moi qui pensais jouer, je suis complètement perdu.

Dites-le, je sais que vous en mourez d'envie. Tant pis je vais le faire à votre place _je suis un imbécile._

Mon basin se frotte impudiquement contre le sien. Je ne dois pas faire ça, je vais me bruler les ailes à chauffer ainsi Roy Mustang. Je ne dois pas céder. J'ai beau fermer fort les yeux et penser à mon petit ami resté à Londres, rien y fait je désire mon ex si fort, si ardemment.

Puis le retour à la réalité est cruel, une véritable douche froide, au moment où Roy découvre mon honteux secret. Ces cicatrices, jamais il n'aurait dû les voir.

Ses yeux ! Je ne connais pas cette expression dans son regard.

La meilleure défense étant l'attaque, je lui balance tout. Lui hurle dessus, l'insulte, le maudit, lui crache tout mon ressentiment en pleine figure. Mais c'est à moi-même que je dis tout ces mots en réalité, ces marques sur mes avants bras auraient dû être caché, à quoi est-ce que je pensais avant de venir ?

Je devine sa réaction, tout en à la redoutant à la fois. Je le connais, j'ai vécu avec lui, mon corps tout entier tremble, mais c'est l'appréhension qui le fait réagir. Pourquoi je me soucis tant de savoir ce qu'il va penser ?

J'suis con ! J'ai peur... peur de le décevoir, de le dégouter.

Le temps semble s'être arrêté, Roy ne dit toujours rien.

Ses yeux, mais c'est quoi cette expression ? C'est quoi bon sang ?

Maintenant donnez-moi raison et voyez de vous-même que ce type est le pire sadique que la terre puisse porter.

Ce connard, ce salaud, au lieu de réagir comme prévu, ne respecte pas les règles. Il y en avait, hein ? Dites-moi que oui, je vous en supplie. Dites-moi qu'il triche, pitié.

Pourquoi fait-il cela ? Pourquoi ne cesse-t-il pas de fixer mes scarifications ? Pourquoi dit-il tout ça ? Pourquoi maintenant, là, dans cette chambre d'hôtel ? Pourquoi ne me laisse-t-il pas passer mes nerfs sur lui comme toujours ?

Roy n'a pas le droit de m'ouvrir son cœur cette nuit. Je n'en veux pas. Il avait un cœur, lui ? Rassurez-moi, s'il vous plait, dites n'importe quoi mais confortez moi dans ma position. Je ne comprends pas. Ces mots... pour entendre ces mots sortir de sa bouche dans le passé, j'aurais damné mon âme, renié ma famille s'il avait fallu.

Tous ce qu'il prononce est vrai, je le sais mentir n'est pas dans sa nature, mais je ne veux pas savoir. Non. Je refuse de comprendre, d'entendre. Roy ne joue pas le jeu. Il ne se montre pas fair-play. C'est ignoble ! C'est vraiment un salaud, il n'a pas le droit de faire ça, il ne peut pas.

Je m'attendais à tout ce soir sauf à ça. Dans ma tête la soirée devait se finir autrement, par une engueulade et une haine éternelle, mais surement pas par des mots d'amour.

_Non !_

Sale enfoiré, connard, salaud, fils de P... Pourquoi m'a-t-il fait ça ? Je le déteste... je le hais réellement de me faire ressentir tant d'émotions si contradictoires, de me chambouler à ce point.

De me dire que peut-être je me suis trompé sur lui, sur nous, sur ma vie, mes décisions. Que j'étais peut-être dans le faux. Je ne sais plus. Avait-il à sa manière essayé de me retenir sans vraiment oser me le dire clairement ?

Londres, James, ma vie là-bas c'était pour rien ? Mes yeux se baissent sur mes avants bras marqués.

Le Ed enfouit tout au fond de moi depuis notre rupture fait alors surface comme un peu plus tôt dans cette journée merdique, et éclate en sanglot car il ne sait pas quoi faire d'autre.

Je chiale comme un gosse.

Je suis perdu. Mon univers s'ébranle. Mes croyances, mes convictions... emportées.

Ai-je souffert pour rien ? Fait chier putain ! Vous voyez, vous pouvez constater par vous-même que cet homme est névropathe, taré, bon à être enfermé. Un sadique poussant cet art à son paroxysme. Faire pire comme torture, impossible. Personne de normale ne laisse passer trois longues putains d'années avant de déballer de pareils aveux.

Moi je fais quoi ? Je deviens quoi ?

Tant de douceurs transpirent de lui... ce n'est pas vrai, je suis sensé le détester et non pas ressentir tout l'amour qu'il exprime. Malgré notre passé, je l'aime encore comme au premier jour.

Que va-t-il advenir de nous ? La réponse ne viendra pas de lui, Roy pleure en silence, mon cou est humide.

_Pourquoi fais__-tu ça, Roy ?_ _Pourquoi ces larmes ? Moque toi de moi et donne moi une raison de te détester encore un peu plus, je t'en supplie._

J'ai envie de lui hurler dessus de l'insulter comme jamais auparavant, de lui faire mal, le blesser, le voir souffrir, le frapper jusqu'à m'en faire mal aux poings, hélas je ne fais rien de tout ça.

Non, à la place ce cœur idiot qu'est le mien désire juste profiter une dernière fois de sa chaleur, me blottissant plus étroitement dans ses bras. Restant muet, scellant par ce silence notre sort. Rien ne sera plus comme avant.

Roy semble comprendre qu'il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Il raffermit son étreinte sur ma taille, murmurant juste pour moi ces mots qui me font si mal.

_Tu es un monstre Roy, je te hais tellement._

Au matin, je me levai avant lui et quittai la chambre comme un voleur, pris mes affaires chez mes parents, le soir même je reprenais ma vie.

Mon choix était fait : James au lieu de Roy.

Ne me jugez pas trop vite, ne dites pas que j'aurais sans doute dû donner une dernière chance à Roy. Car je suis certain qu'à ma place vous en aurez fait autant.

Avez-vous déjà essayé de vous remettre avec un de vos ex ? Je ne souhaitais pas tenter le diable. Malgré ses belles paroles et sa sincérité indéniable, qu'est-ce qui me prouvait que mon ex avait changé ? Rien !

Ma décision était prise et ce grâce à ses révélations. J'en pris une autre aussi ce soir là : vivre avec James. Si avant de revoir Roy, j'hésitais, la soirée passée avec lui me fit sauter le pas. Tout retour en arrière à présent, impossible ! J'écartais définitivement Roy Mustang de ma vie.

_Adieu !_

Plusieurs fois, il m'appela, laissant des messages sur mon répondeur, s'excusant, me demandant de lui pardonner. Cette facette inconnue de Roy me désarçonna. Lui si fort, si sûr de lui paraissait démuni, comme s'offrant lui-même au bûcher. Comment réagir ? Un nombre incalculable de fois je voulus saisir mon téléphone, répondre à ses appels, mais ce qui s'était passé à Central devait rester à Central.

Au bout de la deuxième semaine, mon numéro de téléphone fut changé. Rompant définitivement le contact avec lui et mettant ainsi fin à mes moments de faiblesse éventuelle.

Ne dites pas que je suis cruel, que je n'ai pas de cœur. C'est parce que celui que je possède est si fragile et tendre que je fais ça. En rejetant Roy je savais exactement ce que je perdais et malgré la tempête de sentiments confus en moi, hors de question de prendre en considération les hésitations qui m'habitaient.

Ses excuses _tardives _n'effaçaient pas les souffrances endurées dans le passé. Je ne suis pas rancunier comme vous semblez le sous-entendre.

_C__hat échaudé craint l'eau froide._

Oui, je l'ai dit finalement. Alors heureux ? _Tsss._

Non, choisir James n'était pas par dépit loin de là, mais une décision murement réfléchie. Je savais ce que je gagnais, une relation stable et normale, pleines de tendresses, loin des tumultes de la précédente. Deux mois après mon retour à Londres, James et moi emménagions ensemble.

Finalement, je ne retournai pas de nouveau revoir mes parents avec mon compagnon, ma précédente visite me servit de leçon. Central est certes grande mais mieux vaut éviter de tenter le diable si possible, le prochain voyage dans mon pays sera pour le mariage de mon frère en octobre, pas avant.

Il est plus aisé de le dire que de le faire. Vous ne captez pas n'est-ce pas ? Je m'explique. On parle souvent de confiance mutuelle, de croire en l'autre, mais savez-vous comme cela est difficile à faire dans les faits ?

J'aime James, je crois en lui... mais _(oui avec moi il y a toujours un 'mais')_ lui accorder pleinement ma confiance... je ne peux pas ou sinon je ne sais plus. Quelque chose coince, je ne sais pas quoi.

Pourtant la vie à deux est douce, les bonheurs agréables, les plaisirs simples. Mon petit ami est un véritable amour... est-ce normal ?

Comment ça je ne suis jamais content ? Vous ne trouvez pas un peu suspect un homme quasi parfait, disant toujours _oui _au moindre de vos désirs, n'élevant jamais la voix ? Etrange ou sinon me reste-t-il encore des séquelles de mon ancienne relation. Ou bien je suis masochiste sur les bords.

Ne pas crier, ni me mettre en colère ou encore me disputer me fait bizarre. J'ai du mal à oublier, non ? Me manque-t-il ou simplement est-ce la peur qui me tient aux entrailles ? Puis merde qu'est-ce que je raconte, l'autre connard c'est du passé. C'est juste que ma vie actuelle parait trop parfaite, trop simple ou trop tranquille.

Et elle aurait put le rester si un soir du mois d'août, alors que mon compagnon était sorti avec ses amis, je reçus un appel d'un numéro inconnu. Au début je pensais que c'était Envy qui cherchait à me joindre avec le téléphone d'une de ses conquêtes d'un soir. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi Envy n'utilise jamais son propre numéro car je ne le sais pas moi-même. Mais mon frère m'appelle tous les jours pour prendre de mes nouvelles. Il est un _grand frère hyper protecteur et idiot, _mais il ne faut surtout pas le lui dire_._ Cela restera un secret entre vous et moi.

Suis-je maudit ? Y-a-t-il une puce électronique greffée sous ma peau ou un notre truc dans le genre ?

J'ai la scoumoune ou quoi ? Ne dites pas le contraire vous, d'accord ? N'avez-vous donc aucune objectivité ?

Ce salaud ne me laissera-il donc jamais tranquille. Hey, effacez cet air stupide sur votre visage, d'accord ? Vous aussi vous n'arrivez pas à comprendre que Roy et moi c'est fini ?

_**F.I.N.I.**_

Ce n'est pas compliqué à capter ça, non ? Même moi qui suis blond j'arrive à saisir alors pour lui cela doit être limpide.

Ce type m'énerve, me met hors de moi, m'agace. A l'autre bout du fil, il a son air hautain, je le devine. Son ton gentil, sans défense a disparu depuis notre dernière discussion. L'homme à l'autre bout de la ligne est bel et bien le Roy Mustang que je connais : arrogant, prétentieux, sûr de lui. Cela me rassure car je peux à nouveau le détester de tout mon saoul. J'ai envie de lui refaire le portrait et enlever cet air suffisant qu'il affiche constamment sur son visage. Il peut s'estimer heureux d'être à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici.

Chassez le naturel il revient au galop. Cet homme a le don _(comme vous le savez déjà donc je ne vais pas me répéter encore et encore)_ de me mettre hors de moi.

Depuis que James partage ma vie, je suis plus calme, moins nerveux, tempérant mon coté explosif. En moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour dire bonjour, Roy fait sortir mon coté chien fou. J'explose après son coup de fil, je crie de rage, de colère je balance mon téléphone contre le mur en face de moi.

Et merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Fais chier ce connard de brun de mes deux.

_Bravo Ed tu viens de bousiller ton mobile et tu n'as pas assez de fric pour t'en racheter un neuf. Maudit soit Roy !_

Puis une fois calmé, une foule de questions se bouscule dans ma tête : comment a-t-il réussit à avoir mon numéro ? Et bordel de merde, comment connait-il le prénom de mon petit ami ?

En rentrant, James ne voit rien de mon irritation, alors que je lui adresse mon plus beau sourire _(factice)_ et le traine illico presto dans la chambre, j'ai besoin d'oublier et rien de mieux que le sexe pour ça.

Quoi encore ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec vous ? Vous me trouvez hypocrite ? Non, je me suis juste découvert au contact de mon anglais de petit ami.

Le vrai Edward est quelqu'un de posé, réservé, calme, avec un énorme self contrôle... en un mot le modèle même de la zénitude.

Comment ça c'est un mensonge, d'où vous me connaissez vous, d'abord ? Bon ok, vous avez raison, mais c'est l'image que James a de moi et hors de question qu'il voit le vrai _Ed_... pas envie de le faire fuir, j'y tiens à mon mec.

Quelques jours plus tard, l'incident du téléphone oublié, je cours à toute vitesse sous une pluie battante me mettre à l'abri à l'intérieur du bâtiment où se situe le labo.

Jamais je ne me ferais à l'été anglais. D'ailleurs comment peuvent-ils même appeler cette saison comme cela ?

En arrivant devant la porte du laboratoire où je travaille, des bruits de voix. Une conversation. Le professeur Marcoh et un inconnu qui ponctue chaque phrase de mon référent par un léger rire. Un ami à lui, sans doute.

Discrètement je me glisse à l'intérieur de la pièce, remarque mon tuteur en train de rire, mais ne vois pas son interlocuteur. Mon prof me voit et me fait signe d'avancer. J'obtempère. Je distingue un peu plus l'inconnu qui est de dos. C'est un homme brun, et mentalement je le complimente sur son magnifique fessier.

Puis d'un coup, un frisson me parcourt. Je m'arrête net. Les poils de mes avants bras s'hérissent. Est-ce que je nage en plein cauchemar ? L'inconnu rit à un mot d'esprit du prof. Plus de doute possible, je cauchemarde et ce les yeux ouverts.

Vous étiez au courant de quelque chose, non ? Bande de traites, je comprends mieux pourquoi vous restiez muets depuis un moment.

Le ciel m'est-il tombé sur la tête ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce que Roy Mustang fout là ? Non, ce n'est pas la bonne question. Comment peut-il être ici alors qu'il est censé être à Central city ?

Je manque d'air. Ma tête commence à tourner, je me sens mal... vraiment mal. Roy Mustang, _**mon ex**__,_ se trouve à Londres, dans _**ma**_ fac, en train de discuter comme de vieux potes avec _**mon**_ professeur référent.

Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère, mon cœur bat vite... trop vite. Je fais quelques pas en arrière je dois sortir et quitter ce mauvais rêve. Mon geste est interrompu par mon prof qui s'adresse à moi.

_Merde pourvu qu'il ne me présente pas._

« Edward, je parlais justement de toi, fit-il dans un immense sourire. Laisse-moi te présenter le fils d'un très bon ami... »

Le fils d'un quoi ? Je suis en plein vaudeville. Ma vie devient une comédie burlesque. Et l'amant est caché dans l'armoire, c'est ça ? Je me perds, je suis largué, complètement à la masse.

Mes yeux reflètent toute mon incompréhension au moment où je croise le regard rieur de mon ex, et je remarque qu'il me tend la main depuis un moment déjà. Que désire-t-il ? Mon cerveau peine un peu à saisir la situation.

« Tim m'a souvent parlé de vous Edward, enchanté de vous connaitre, dit-il dans un sourire, Roy Mustang, pour vous servir, jeune homme. »

Tim ? Jeune homme ? Attendez, ne me dites pas ? Oh putain ! Une illumination dans mon esprit. Je viens de comprendre.

Putain de bordel de merde ! Ce salaud qui fait semblant de ne pas me connaitre est le fils du meilleur ami de mon prof, c'est bien ça ? Ce qui signifie qu'il connait assez bien mon référent, donc cette fac aussi ?

Dites n'importe quoi, mentez-moi s'il le faut... c'est un pur hasard, n'est-ce pas ?

Je suis persuadé que c'est une simple coïncidence. Oui, certain que c'en est une, sinon ce bâtard aurait pointé le bout de son nez depuis belle lurette.

Mâchoire contractée, lèvres pincées, regard noir je tends ma main et serre la sienne. Durant ce bref instant il fait une pression plus forte avec son pouce dans la paume de ma main avant de me relâcher. Enflure ! Et en plus la situation l'excite.

Je vais le buter. Demain dans la colonne des _Faits divers_ du _Daily Mirror, _son nom y figurera.

Je vais me le faire cet enfoiré, lui ôter son petit sourire suffisant de sa gueule d'amour... si seulement mon prof n'était pas dans la même pièce que nous... j'ai envie de tout exploser, et cet enfoiré avec.

Ils continuent à s'entretenir en m'intégrant à leur discussion.

« ...Roy fut l'un de mes meilleurs étudiants avant toi, Edward. Il se passionnait de tout et il n'y avait aucune limite à sa soif de connaissance... »

Venez-vous de comprendre la même chose que moi là ? N'essayez pas de vous défiler, d'accord ? Rien n'est le fruit du hasard dans ce monde et surtout pas avec Roy. Non, le hasard, il le manipule comme bon lui semble.

Ca cloche, non ? Si, il y a anguille sous roche.

Résumons, mon ex qui se trouve être le fils d'un ami de mon prof, fut également son élève, donc du même cas étudiant dans la même division que la mienne quelques années auparavant ? C'est bien ça ?

Je le savais retors et tordu, mais là... chapeau bas. Il prétendait être prêt à tout pour me récupérer mais aller jusque là c'est à peine croyable.

Pourtant une vérité visible et simple m'échappe, mon incompréhension et ma colère m'aveuglent.

Puis je comprends une autre chose : je ne connais pas Roy Mustang. Bien que je prétende le contraire et malgré le fait d'avoir vécu avec lui.

Sa vie, son passé, ses désirs, ses rêves, me sont totalement inconnus. Son parcours scolaire, ses études, je ne sais rien... à part son arrogance, sa soif de pouvoir le coté détestable de sa personne.

_Roy Mustang ce parfait inconnu._

Lorsque je reviens dans la conversation, le professeur Marcoh sourit aux anges en me parlant.

«...Edward peux-tu montrer à Roy nos dernières recherches, je ne peux hélas pas le faire moi-même car j'ai une réunion importante avec le doyen dans moins de dix minutes. Puis il rajoute en me faisant un clin d'œil complice, on ne sait jamais peut être que nos modestes recherches intéresserons l'homme d'affaire qu'est Roy et nous pourrons obtenir d'éventuels financements. »

Puis le professeur part refermant la porte sur un silence lourd entre mon salaud d'ex et moi.

_Enfin_ _seuls_ _!_

Je toise Roy avec dédain. Lui, toujours égal à son image, sourit. Je serre fort mes poings. J'oscille entre le frapper pour faire passer ma colère, et me jeter à son cou car il m'a manqué. Pourquoi me jetterais-je dans ses bras ? Non, j'éclate, c'est comme cela que je me préfère et que je suis. Furax, je lui gueule dessus.

« Enfoiré de bâtard, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Casse-toi de suite d'ici, j'ai dit que je ne voulais plus jamais te revoir. T'as pas compris que je te déteste, que je te hais ? Dégage de ma vue... Disparais de ma vie. »

Il me fixe toujours, sans ciller d'un poil. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux avant d'hausser les épaules, fataliste.

« Ed, Ed, Ed... adorable petit chat...

_La ferme Roy ! Je lui hurle dessus. M'appelle plus jamais comme ça, sinon...

_Sinon ? Calme-toi, je viens en paix, chéri. Je ne veux pas la guerre.

_M'en tape de tes raisons, dégage d'ici.

_Dégager ? Partir, c'est bien ça ?... Si tu savais le mal que j'ai eu pour arriver jusqu'à toi Ed..., puis il soupire comme si mon cas semblait désespérer avant de reprendre. Si je dois partir d'ici Ed, ça sera parce que j'ai eu ce que je suis venu chercher. »

Parfois être blond est bien difficile, je vous assure. Certains clichés ne sont pas volés. Toute personne possédant un minimum de bon sens aurait compris ce dont parlait Roy. Tout le monde sauf le blond de service, _**Moi**_.

« Qu'es-tu venu chercher ? »

Son sourire s'élargit. Putain, c'est mauvais signe. J'suis trop con. Bien sûr que je sais ce qu'il est venu chercher. Le regard de prédateur qu'il m'adresse me donne des frissons. Je me recule, atteins la porte du labo et l'ouvre.

« Tire-toi d'ici Roy.

_...

_DEGAGE !

_Si tel est ton désir, chéri... »

Il franchit le pas de la porte, puis fait marche arrière soulève mon menton et me fixe de ses iris sombres.

« Au fait Ed, je te laisse pour aujourd'hui mais sois certain que je reviendrais, je ne te laisserai pas à ton cher et tendre enseignant. Salue James pour moi. »

Et là il s'en va, moi je reste abasourdi comme un con. Complètement sonné. Il est dingue ce mec. Il n'est pas fini.

Comment en sait-il autant sur mon petit ami ? Il travaille pour la Gestapo ou quoi ? Vous c'est bon, d'accord ? Non, je ne suis pas paranoïaque. Ouvrez donc un peu les yeux et voyez la réalité en face.

Qu'il ait réussi à avoir mon numéro de téléphone, passe encore. Qu'il connaisse le prénom de mon compagnon, c'est limite, mais pourquoi pas. Qu'il sache que c'est un enseignant, là excusez-moi c'est suspect, bien au-delà du suspicieux.

Ce n'est plus de la providence ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Non, ce mec me traque, me piste à la trace. Il est le chasseur, je suis la proie. _Pauvre de moi !_

Roy m'effraie autant qu'il me fascine. Et mon crétin de cœur semble être du même avis, en cognant fort dans ma poitrine.

Un malaise s'insinue en moi. La sonnette d'alerte retentit dans ma tête. Il y a un énorme _Hic _dans toute cette histoire. Impossible de mettre le doigt dessus. Il n'est pas dans les habitudes de Roy de dire des phrases en l'air. Non ! Il bat en retraite trop rapidement. Je ne devrais pas faire ça. Putain, de caractère de merde. Je suis maso c'est certain. J'ouvre la porte pour rattraper mon ex, et je me stoppe aussitôt. Roy se tient nonchalamment appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte.

« Je te manquais déjà, chéri ?, demande Roy tout sourire.»

Il m'énerve. Il m'énerve ! D'ailleurs pourquoi je lui ai couru après ? Le premier qui répond que c'est parce que je suis un déséquilibré émotionnel, je lui en colle une.

Quoi ? Quoi ? Vous pensiez que j'allais dire quoi ? Que j'ai envie de lui ? Bande de taré. Plus jamais de ma vie Mustang ne me touchera.

« Dis-moi pour quelle vraie raison es-tu ici, Roy ? Mon ton est posé mais une pointe d'irritation transparait tout de même.

_Pour te voir Ed. Est-ce si difficile à comprendre ? répond-t-il de manière désinvolte.

_La vérité, c'est ça que je te demande. Pourquoi es-tu là aujourd'hui ? Tu aurais pu venir trois mois avant ou trois mois après... alors dis-moi pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

_Comme tu peux être ennuyeux quand tu es sérieux, Ed, si ennuyeux. Puis il hausse les épaules comme résigner de jouer sa comédie, son visage reprend un air sérieux. Un important contrat. Voyage d'affaire.

_Ton travail ?

_Que veux-tu, on ne se refait pas. Business is Business. Ensuite il s'approche de moi et d'une voix plus rauque parle tout bas contre mon oreille. Et tu sais que j'aime mêler travail et plaisir. Ta chaleur me manquait trop. A ses mots, il passe sa main sur mon visage et le caresse. Ce barbell sur ta lèvre... hmm un appel à la luxure, Ed, et tu sais comme la chair est faible, n'est-ce pas ? »

Oui, la chair est faible et traitresse aussi. Donc il croit qu'il peut venir tirer son coup et partir ? Je ne suis pas sa pétasse.

_Connard !_

Roy restera toujours Mustang. Finalement, vous voyez que ne pas céder aux chants des sirènes quand quelques mois plus tôt il disait que je lui redonne une seconde chance, fut judicieux, hein ?

« Casse-toi, casse-toi, casse-toi.

_T'énerve pas, petit chat, je ne reste pas de toute façon. Ca m'a fait plaisir de te revoir, mais tu sais comme je suis curieux, alors peux tu répondre à une question avant que je ne parte ?

_Quoi ?

_As-tu peur de m'oublier ou sinon est-ce par pur hasard si ton cher James est brun ? »

Ne me regardez pas avec ces yeux étonnés. Roy raconte n'importe quoi une fois de plus c'est tout. Ho ne faites pas les innocents, ne me dites pas que vous ne saviez pas ? Oui, mon petit ami est brun aux yeux noirs. Oui, il ressemble juste un _tout petit _peu à mon ex. Mais est-ce ma faute si les bruns sont mon type d'homme ?

Non, je ne cherche pas au travers de James un substitut à mon ex. Vous pensez vraiment n'importe quoi parfois.

Puis physiquement James n'a rien à voir avec Roy. Il est plus petit que mon ex, trapus et beaucoup plus musclé aussi. Donc toute ressemblance serait purement fortuite.

Et merde, je n'ai pas besoin de me justifier sur mon choix d'homme ni face à lui ni face à personne.

Je l'entends éclater de rire. Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ? Ai-je raté un épisode ?

« Je suis désolé de te le dire mais je suis unique, chéri. Soit tu prends l'original, mais une pâle copie n'arrivera jamais à te combler, Ed. »

Cette habitude que mon poing à de réagir plus vite que mon cerveau lorsqu'il s'agit de Roy m'épate toujours. Mon poing s'abat sur le bas de sa joue touchant sa lèvre inférieure et le faisant légèrement saigner. Avec sa main, il essuie rapidement sa bouche.

« Toujours aussi nerveux, chéri, à ce que je vois ? Et dire que James parle de toi comme d'un toutou affectueux et inoffensif... »

Hein ? Que vient-il de sous-entendre là ? Avez-vous compris la même chose que moi ? Lui et James se connaissent ? Avant même que ma bouche ne s'ouvrent pour lui poser la question, j'écarquille les yeux en voyant Roy me tendre un paquet cadeau de taille moyenne.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Ed. C'est un petit présent pour me faire pardonner pour ton téléphone cassé. Prends soin de toi, chéri. Adieu. »

_Ouais c'est ça adieu, et ne réapparait plus jamais dans ma vie._

Ensuite il s'en va, me laissant là avec son paquet entre les mains. Il n'est pas net ce type. Il connait mon petit ami ? Ils ont parlé de moi ensemble ? Pourquoi James ne m'en a rien dit ? Roy s'amuse avec mes nerfs, c'est certain. Comment mon compagnon pourrait connaitre un vil serpent tel que mon ex ? Et surtout par quel miracle leurs deux mondes pourraient se croiser ? Ils n'ont rien en commun. James est gentil, doux, tendre, sincère, fidèle, constamment au petit soin pour moi, alors que l'autre enfoiré... j'en parle même pas. Non, ils ne possèdent aucun point commun... excepté moi.

Roy ne sait rien de mon couple, ni de mon bonheur parfait.

Après ma rencontre avec le pire enculé que la terre n'ait jamais porté, mon humeur est des plus massacrantes. J'en oublie même le paquet qu'il m'a donné, ce n'est que le soir en rentrant chez moi et en étant accueilli par mon compagnon et plusieurs amis me souhaitant mon anniversaire, que je me rends compte que j'ai oublié ce jour spécial.

Ce n'est pas vrai ! Alors Roy était vraiment venu pour mon anniversaire ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir dit clairement ses véritables motivations ? J'avoue que plus j'avance, plus j'ai du mal à saisir Roy.

Dans la nuit, alors que mon petit ami dort épuisé par la soirée et notre partie de jambes en l'air, j'ouvre en secret le cadeau offert par mon ex. Ce type doit avoir une caméra fixée sur moi en permanence, ou bien il aurait été un excellent espion. Comment pouvait-il savoir que je n'avais plus de portable ?

Etrangement et ce malgré le fait de m'avoir offert un super beau portable _(Ok, c'est un Iphone, jaloux ?)_, Roy ne m'appelle pas, ne me harcèle plus. Sortant de ma vie comme il y était rentré sans prévenir.

Plusieurs fois j'ai essayé d'interroger James pour savoir s'il connaissait mon ex, mais je me ravisais à chaque fois. Aujourd'hui je vais le faire. Je dois savoir. Trop d'interrogations demeurent en moi. Pour une fois je suis rentré plus tôt que mon homme et l'attends de pied ferme.

Je m'assis à califourchon sur ses genoux, jouant négligemment avec le col de sa chemise.

« Mon cœur ? Je demande tout en lui caressant le torse.

_Oui, Edward ? Qu'y a-t-il ? répond James en se laissant faire avec délice.

_Tu n'aurais pas rencontré un ami à moi dernièrement ? Un brun assez grand de taille, dans la trentaine...

_Non, je ne crois pas ? J'suis censé le connaitre ?

_Non, mon cœur.»

Enfoiré de Roy, il me mentait. Il m'a mené par le bout du nez. Il n'a jamais rencontré mon compagnon. J'embrasse les lèvres de mon amant, rassuré de m'être trompé. Bon débarras, Roy.

« Quoi que, à la dernière réunion des partenaires de l'école, j'ai rencontré un homme sympa et hyper charmant... James s'interrompt semblant réfléchir avant de reprendre. Il s'appelait Roy Mustang. Il représentait une société qui voulait devenir un nouveau partenaire de l'école. C'est bien de lui qu'il s'agit ?, me demande mon amant tout en continuant de me caresser le dos, alors que moi je me raidi à sa réponse.

_Heu non, ce n'est pas lui.

_Ha bon, c'est dommage, car Roy est vraiment un type extra, intelligent et plein d'humour. Je suis certain que tu l'adorerais toi aussi si tu le rencontrais... »

Roy ? Il l'appelle _Roy_ ? Depuis quand sont-ils devenus proches ? Puis c'est quoi ce délire de le trouver _extra, intelligent, plein d'humour _? C'est qu'il baverait sur mon _**ex **_? Qui lui en a donné le droit ?

Qu'est qu'il y a encore, vous ? Quoi, je fais une crise de jalousie ? Bien sûr que non. C'est juste que Roy est _mon ex_ à moi et à moi seul, c'est tout.

Bon sang, vous avez raison, j'suis en train de péter un câble. Qu'est ce qui m'arrive, je suis jaloux de James. Faut vraiment que je me fasse soigner.

« Hier, soir durant notre rendez-vous au restaurant, il m'a parlé de la boite pour laquelle il bosse plus en détail..., il vient de Central City comme toi. Quel hasard, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je relève la tête. Ai-je bien entendu ? Ils ont diné ensemble ? C'est une blague là ? Puis mon cerveau se perd dans un raisonnement absurde, avant de revenir sur une voie plus logique.

Je le savais ! Rien n'est dû au hasard avec Mustang. Jamais ! Comment a-t-il réussi ce coup de génie ? Remonter jusqu'à James, faire ami ami avec lui, se faire apprécier de mon petit ami... du grand art. Si je n'en étais pas la victime, je pourrais presque applaudir son audace.

Donc son fameux voyage d'affaire c'était ça ! Pourquoi s'est-il donné tant de mal pour rencontrer James ? Dans quel but ? Pour le jauger ? Puis qu'est-ce que Homonculus peut bien avoir à gagner avec un partenariat dans une école ? Je n'eus jamais la réponse. Tenter de comprendre les raisonnements de Roy était hors de ma portée. D'ailleurs, mon ex fut toujours trop loin de moi pour que je puisse le saisir vraiment.

Un mois après la visite de Roy, notre laboratoire reçût de nouveaux financements et surtout du matériel étincelant. Le professeur Marcoh me félicita, disant que c'était grâce à moi que Roy avait accepté d'appuyer le dossier de notre secteur. S'il savait que je n'y étais pour rien.

Mustang faisait des choses incompréhensibles pour ma pauvre tête blonde, j'avais beau être intelligent, mais impossible de capter clairement ses intentions.

Ma vie reprit son cours, n'entendant plus parler de Roy. M'avait-il vraiment écouté pour une fois en disparaissant de ma vie ? Etait-ce un véritable adieu la dernière fois ? Alors pourquoi un dernier cadeau avant cela ? Ca rimait à quoi ? Bordel, jouait-il encore une fois avec moi ? Il prétendait vouloir me récupérer et faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour ça et puis d'un seul coup plus rien, silence radio ? Il s'amusait avec mes nerfs, j'en étais certain. Jamais ne je comprendrais Mustang.

_Jamais !_

Etrangement en même temps, James ne me reparla plus d'Australie ni d'expatriation. Tout rentrait dans l'ordre, l'entente parfaite avec mon amant, une relation quasi fusionnelle... d'ailleurs en y réfléchissant un peu plus, depuis quelque temps je n'arrive plus à vraiment définir le sentiment que j'ai pour James.

Non non, ne pensez pas n'importe quoi. Je sais que je l'aime, je n'ai pas de doute dessus, mais c'est juste que mon cœur ne bat pas fort dans ma poitrine lorsqu'il me touche, je ne perds pas la tête quand il m'embrasse, je ne tremble pas de passion sous ses caresses. Pourtant je sais que je lui porte une réelle tendresse.

Je l'aime, je l'aime.

Vous pensez sans doute que j'essaie de me convaincre, mais vous vous trompez. Car je sais que j'ai de l'affection pour lui, n'est-ce pas la même chose que l'amour ?

Avec le temps, la routine s'installe et les habitudes aussi. Parfois j'ai l'impression que nous sommes un vieux couple alors que cela ne fait que dix mois que nous vivons ensemble.

Faire toujours les mêmes choses à la même fréquence, à un coté rassurant et est aussi mortellement chiant.

Tous nos weekends se ressemblent et se suivent. Cela commence le samedi, où je me traine malgré moi pour aller voir mon petit ami jouer au rugby.

Je ne capte pas ce sport. Se rouler dans la boue, se prendre des coups, avoir le nez cassé, des bleus partout, des oreilles en choux, très peu pour moi. Courir après un mec qui tient un ballon qui n'est même pas rond mais ovale, pff ça m'dépasse. Bon parfois je me rince l'œil car certains types ne sont pas mal, et voir leurs corps musclés trempés de sueur, hmm.**(*)**

Mais jouer à l'amoureux éperdu affichant un sourire niais à chaque fois que je croise le regard de mon mec me gonfle, pourtant je le fais, samedi après samedi.

Et là vous vous dites, _pourquoi il le fait ce gros bêta s'il n'aime pas ça ?_ Ben très chers amis, c'est que simplement personne n'aime être mal vu par sa belle famille, non ?

Voilà, je ne fais pas exception.

A chaque fois, je suis assis à coté soit d'une de ses sœurs ou encore de son frère, je joue mon rôle à la perfection. Je déteste ça. Je me déteste en même temps.

Comme toujours après cela, victoire ou pas la troisième mi-temps est dignement fêtée. Ces anglais ont vraiment un problème avec l'alcool, non ? Ce n'est pas une affirmation mais juste une question.

Puis durant des heures qui ne semblent jamais vouloir finir, j'écoute ses collègues saoules raconter des histoires et des blagues vaseuses sur les homos. Putain, James est gay lui aussi alors pourquoi rigole-t-il de ces blagues ? Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi je les aurais fait taire depuis longtemps. Je suis fier d'être ce que je suis, pourquoi se cacher, pourquoi en rougir ?

Ensuite vient le dimanche. Dire que c'est le jour du seigneur et que je pourrais rester au lit à faire la grasse mat', une fois de plus non ! Non, le dimanche c'est le jour du repas avec sa famille.

_Sa famille_... c'est une tribu oui ! Comment peut-on pondre autant de gosses ? Ce sont des lapines ses frangines ou quoi ? Il a trois sœurs, qui ont chacune quatre gosses, faites le calcul, c'est en fait douze...ce n'est pas un peu trop ?

Cette marmaille qui bave, hurle tout le temps, saute partout et que l'on doit obligatoirement trouver adorable... brrr. Mais je caresse chaque fois les chères têtes blondes _(enfin rousses)_ de ses neveux et nièces.

Ces beaux frères racontent pour la millième fois leurs innombrables parties de pêche. Et l'on doit écouter en silence avec une ferveur quasi religieuse leurs balivernes.

C'est un sport... soit disant ! Ouais c'est ça et moi je suis la reine Elisabeth.

Puis je dois répondre avec un sourire crispé aux questions débiles de ses neveux, quand ils me demandent si je suis leur tante vu que je sors avec leur oncle, disant que ce n'est pas normal deux garçons ensemble.

Si j'étais leur tante, je leur scotcherais la bouche pour ne plus entendre leurs voix nasillardes et les enfermerais dans un placard pour ne plus voir leur tronche de morveux.

_J'adore les gosses. Non c'est vrai__, je les adore, surtout lorsqu'ils sont loin de moi et que je ne vois pas leur trombine._

Bien que je rêve de leur infliger mille et une tortures, à la place je leur fais un immense sourire _(oui j'suis hypocrite, pas la peine de le répéter) _et tente tant bien que mal de leur expliquer notre relation spéciale, tandis que l'un des beaux frères de mon homme trouve tout cela répugnant et dit que l'on mériterait de bruler en enfer. Que connaît-il de l'enfer cet ivrogne qui cogne sur sa femme ? Il ne va même pas à l'église.

Ce qui est contre nature cependant, c'est le niveau de connerie qu'il peut atteindre, ainsi que son taux d'alcool et son ventre gras et dégoulinant. Et l'enfer c'est moi qui le lui ferais voir en lui défonçant sa face de débile profond.

_Oui je sais, je suis adorable._

C'est ainsi que le dimanche est devenu le jour le plus long et le plus mortel de la semaine. _Un comble ! _

Donc oui, si je n'aimais pas James, je ne supporterais pas toutes ces tortures... heu je voulais dire toutes ces choses si peu plaisantes de moi-même.

Pour autant je suis quasiment sûr que ce sentiment est différent de celui qu'Alphonse peut porter à Winry ou mon père à ma mère.

Je ne cherche pas non plus à comparer ce que je ressens, mais le savoir est important. En fin ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il est bon de savoir où l'on en est dans sa vie. Puis peu importe comment se nomme ce sentiment, puisque ma relation avec James est l'une des plus durable et solide que j'ai eu en vingt cinq ans de vie.

Puis n'est-ce pas normal que la routine s'installe vu que nous sommes ensemble depuis presque deux ans ? C'est normal. Du moins je l'espère, du plus profond de mon cœur.

Qu'êtes-vous donc en train de pensez ? Que je doute ? Non, mais n'ai-je pas le droit de me poser des questions sur mon couple ? N'en faites vous pas de même quand il s'agit du votre ?

Envy mis à part, ma famille... mes parents en fait n'ont jamais rencontré mon compagnon. Al et Winry sont passés nous voir durant les vacances d'été.

Mon frère s'est très bien entendu avec mon petit ami, alors que Winry s'est montrée plus réservée. Allez savoir pourquoi.

Donc ce n'est pas sans une certaine appréhension que je me rends de nouveau à Central avec mon homme. Même si je suis certain que mes parents vont adorer mon petit ami, je suis un peu stressé mais pour une autre raison, et je suis certain que vous la devinez.

Mais en ce jour spécial pour mon frère et la famille Elric, je ne vais pas penser au pire.

Le ciel d'octobre est magnifique, un beau soleil brille dans le bleu immense, les températures sont elles aussi en fête comme nous ? Le thermomètre affiche 25°C. Un jour parfait pour un mariage parfait.

Toute la famille Elric est réunie au grand complet. Assemblés dans l'église, nous regardons d'un air attendri le petit dernier de la famille prononcer d'une voix tremblante les vœux l'unissant à sa femme. Dans sa robe immaculée Winry est resplendissante. Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Donc dans ce cadre idéal, en ce jour heureux, pourquoi y-a-t-il une ombre au tableau ?

Je vous assure que je fais vraiment preuve de bonne volonté. Non, je ne suis pas dans un nouveau cycle paranoïaque, faut juste croire que les dieux se sont ligués contre moi.

M'inflige-t-on une punition divine ? Ou bien ai-je été un tyran sanguinaire dans une vie antérieure et je paie mes crimes dans celle-ci ? Sérieusement, il y a vraiment de quoi s'interroger. J'admets être un râleur invétéré, j'abuse parfois en exagérant les faits, mais là tout de même, excusez moi de me plaindre.

Ma mère me dit toujours que la curiosité est un vilain défaut. Pour une fois je ne lui donne pas tort.

Moi et ma maudite curiosité ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je me retourne pour voir le monde rassemblé dans l'église ? Parfois je voudrais me gifler tellement je suis con.

Trois rangées derrière la notre, se tient assis Roy Mustang plus beau que jamais.

Il à encore embellit.

Connaissez-vous mon faible pour la mode ? Non ? Ben maintenant vous le savez. Dans son costume noir Paul Smith _(oui oui, c'est pour ça que je vous ai dit que j'avais un faible pour la mode bien que je déteste le shopping)_, Roy est tout simplement sublime. Je fonds, le vêtement lui va à merveille.

Je ne cesse de remuer sur ma chaise, jette un regard en arrière avant de refixer à nouveau mon attention sur la cérémonie. Je répète plusieurs fois le même geste. Mon frère ainé remarque mon petit manège, alors Envy se penche vers moi.

« Tu vas finir par avoir un torticolis moustique. Essuie-toi la bouche, tu baves. S'il te plait tant ce mec, choppe le dans un confessionnal après la cérémonie et fait lui expier ses fautes. »

Putain ce mec est vraiment un obsédé ma parole. Sûr et certain nous n'avons pas le même sang, comme si moi Edward Elric pensais qu'il serait plaisant de m'envoyer en l'air avec mon ex au mariage de mon frère. Nous sommes dans un lieu sacré tout de même. Vil serpent d'Envy ! Méchant garçon, méchant !

Ses paroles font leur chemin dans ma tête, je rougis furieusement. Ça serait inédit de le faire là.

_Putain que c'est tentant._

Envy pouffe doucement en se foutant ouvertement de ma gueule et se reconcentre sur la cérémonie, alors que moi je n'y arrive plus, ayant l'image de moi à genoux le pantalon baissé entrain de me faire fesser. Sale pervers d'Envy !

J'ai de plus en plus chaud, James se tourne vers moi et remarque mes rougeurs.

« Mon ange, ça ne va pas ?, me demande-t-il inquiet.

_Non... juste l'émotion... un trop plein... ce n'est rien, je tente de mentir du mieux que je peux.

_C'est vrai qu'ils sont vraiment si beaux ensemble. »

La main de James sur la mienne, je redescends sur terre. Comment puis-je rêver de nouveau de Roy et moi ensemble ? Je souris tendrement à l'homme à mes côtés, pour ne plus penser à celui qui s'amuse toujours à me faire perdre pieds. L'incident est clos.

A la sortie de l'église, Roy discute avec un homme à la carrure imposante qui tient Riza par la taille.

Mon cerveau bug là. Riza n'est pas avec Roy ? J'ai été jaloux d'elle pendant si longtemps, cela m'avait bouffé de l'intérieur, allant jusqu'à haïr son nom. Putain comme j'ai honte de moi.

Roy demeure un mystère pour moi. Si moi je n'ai pas cessé de le regarder en cachette, pas une seule fois il ne m'a adressé un quelconque regard.

Ai-je fais quelque chose qui lui a déplu ? Non, je ne dois pas penser cela, je ne suis plus avec lui. Je délire complètement là.

Bizarrement, moi qui voulais que nous devenions de parfaits étrangers l'un pour l'autre, son attitude semble me toucher plus que cela ne devrait. Dans ma tête les mots qu'il avait prononcés quelques mois plus tôt me reviennent en mémoire. Alors constater de nouveau son indifférence face à moi… je ne sais pas, je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer. Sûrement que vous vous devez avoir une idée, non ? S'est-il lassé de moi ? Non, je retire ma question, je suis stupide. Il m'avait bien dit _Adieu_ la dernière fois que l'on s'est croisé, donc son comportement est normal. _Nous d'eux_ c'est fini, pour de vrai je viens de le comprendre.

Je cherche alors la main de mon petit ami pour avoir un minimum de réconfort, mais je le vois plus loin discuter gaiement avec Roy. Et là mon cœur se serre. Comme cela il ne veut plus de moi et préfère James ? Est-il plus intéressant à ses yeux que moi ? Puis pourquoi mon petit ami tourne-t-il autour de mon ex ?

_Putain de merde !_

James se pavane devant Roy oubliant que je suis son mec ? Il n'a qu'à flirter ouvertement tant qu'il y est aussi pour couronner le tout ?

Tout compte fait cette journée est merdique, comme à chaque fois qu'il y a Roy dans les parages. Mon cœur me fait mal. Pourquoi ?

Enervé par l'attitude froide de mon ex envers moi et du comportement de ce con qui me sert de petit ami...

Quoi ? Pourquoi êtes-vous choqué ? Oui, j'ai traité James de _con_ et alors ? Il l'est, non, pour draguer devant moi mon ex ? Je traite bien Roy en permanence de salaud, ça ne vous a jamais dérangé jusqu'à présent ?

Dissimulant à grande peine ma tristesse ou colère (je ne sais plus), je me dirige vers eux, puis je tire James par le bras pour le tourner face à moi et l'embrasse à pleine bouche devant Roy.

Comme réaction j'aurais préféré autre chose, de la gêne, de la colère, une pointe de jalousie ou même du dégout, mais pas de voir l'air amusé de Roy en ne nous quittant pas des yeux.

Finalement pourquoi ai-je fais ça ? Que pensais-je avoir en retour ? Je suis perdu.

_Roy, réagit, vois moi, regarde-moi, s'il te plait. Regarde-moi._

Mon petit ami est tout d'abord surpris par mon comportement mais se laisse faire avec plaisir, mais je casse notre baiser prends sa main l'emmenant loin du grand méchant loup qu'est Roy Mustang. Il ne fera pas de James sa victime.

Pour une fois je vais gagner contre lui. S'il convoitait mon petit ami c'est raté, il est à moi et rien qu'a moi.

Foutez vous de ma gueule si vous le souhaitez, mais mon ex est un animal dangereux.

Pour toute réponse à mon geste Roy sourit et tourne les talons repartant discuter avec d'autres invités. Indifférent. Une fois de plus j'ai perdu. Il me semble ne jamais pouvoir l'atteindre. Il est à présent hors de ma portée.

A mon plus grand étonnement, Roy est aussi présent lors de la soirée. Je suis de nature curieuse et je vous assure que je prends sur moi en rongeant mon frein pour ne pas me lever et aller demander au tout nouveaux époux, lequel a eu l'idée pas si ingénieuse d'inviter mon ex. Notre histoire n'est un secret pour aucun des deux, alors pourquoi le convier à prendre part à leur bonheur en sachant notre passif ? Surement pas Al, alors cela serait Winry ? Parce que c'est son patron ? Lui a-t-il fait du chantage ? Je jette un regard à la mariée, elle rayonne de bonheur. Impossible que Roy soit ici par erreur.

Comme un peu plus tôt dans l'après midi, le comportement de Roy m'intrigue, évitant de croiser mes ambres, ignorant avec brio ma présence. Son attitude, sans en comprendre la raison, me désarçonne et me blesse.

_Idiot de cœur __!_

A mes côtés James ne cesse de me parler et me vanter les qualités de Roy. Ne peut-il donc pas se taire ? Je connais chacune de ses qualités tout comme ses défauts, je suis au courant pour son charme et bien d'autres choses encore.

Entendre le nom de mon ex dans la bouche de mon compagnon, me saoule. Sans honte j'admets ressentir de la jalousie, mais je ne sais pas si c'est pour Roy ou James. J'en ai assez, j'étouffe dans cette atmosphère légère, j'ai besoin de me calmer.

_Une cigarette ! _

Je profite de l'entrée des serveurs arrivant avec les plats de poisson pour m'éclipser discrètement sur la terrasse.

_Dieu comme c'est bon de fumer._

J'écrase mon mégot et m'apprête à allumer une seconde cigarette quand quelqu'un toussote derrière moi. Bordel, qui vient encore m'emmerder ? Pas moyen d'être un minimum tranquille aujourd'hui ?

« Combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire de ne pas fumer devant moi, Ed ? »

_Roy._

Je soupire, stoppant mon geste. Pourquoi je fais ça d'ailleurs ? Je n'ai aucune raison de lui obéir. J'en ai ras le bol. Non mais ce n'est vraiment pas ma journée.

« Lâche-moi la grappe, Roy, tu m'emmerdes, je lui réponds d'un ton blasé. »

Il se rapproche en silence dans mon dos. Je me retourne pour lui faire face. Il s'arrête, gardant une distance de sécurité entre nous. Bon à quel jeu sournois va-t-il encore se prêter cette fois ci ?

« Contrarié, chéri ?demande-t-il amusé.

_Qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça, _bébé _? »

Il exquise un rapide sourire à ma réponse, décelant toute l'ironie de ma phrase. Jamais je ne l'ai appelé par ce surnom même quand nous étions ensemble.

Il s'appuie sur la rambarde en pierre, regardant d'un œil perdu l'immense parc en contrebas, plongé dans le noir. Je devrais partir, l'air sérieux qu'il commence à prendre n'annonce rien de bon pour moi. Dites-le, je suis masochiste, je le sais à présent. J'aime souffrir sinon je ne resterais pas là a coté de celui qui torture mes pensées en permanence.

« C'est un beau mariage, n'est-ce pas Ed ? me demande-t-il et je sais que sa question est rhétorique, car il enchaine aussitôt. Crois-tu que cela finira comme dans les contes ?

_Comment ça ?

_Y aura-t-il écrit à la fin : _Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ?_

_Ils s'aiment, alors … je suis certain qu'ils seront heureux.

_Donc il n'y aura jamais un seul jour d'orage ?

_Je, heu…

_Avec le caractère de Winry et le coté entêté de Al, je n'en suis pas moins sûr.

_... »

J'admets avec un peu de honte que Roy n'a pas tort, les disputes entre mon frère et sa femme ne manqueront pas, mais pourquoi me parle-t-il de ça ? En quoi ça le concerne ? Quel rapport avec nous ? Je sais qu'il va y venir, tout est calculé avec ce bâtard.

« …mais ils vont bien ensemble...Dis-moi Edward…

_Quoi ?

_La vie est-elle un long fleuve tranquille ou bien une petite rivière empruntant parfois des chemins sinueux et qui finalement se jette dans la même mer que le fleuve ?

_...Je...je ne sais pas.

_Je pense qu'une vie sans incident sans colère ni cris ni pleurs ni drames, n'est pas une vie pleinement vécue... un peu comme la tienne, Ed… »

Je vous l'avais bien dit, ça n'a pas manqué. Quel plaisir retire-t-il à me blesser ? Donc ma vie est sans saveur ? Sans intérêt ?

« …Tu as des œillères et tu te caches la vérité..., continue Roy sur le même ton calme.

_Va te faire foutre Roy, je lui réponds d'une voix vénéneuse.

_Pourquoi te dissimules-tu toujours derrière les insultes au lieu d'affronter les choses en face ? Ou sinon ce traitement m'est-il uniquement réservé ?

_J'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu penses, Roy. Je n'ai rien à te dire… rien !

_J'en doute fort, Ed. »

Puis il se tait. Se tournant vers moi, ses iris sombres ancrés dans mes ambres bouillonnant de colère. D'ailleurs pourquoi je suis si énervé ? Je n'ai qu'à partir pour ne plus entendre ses sornettes. Puis Roy détourne son regard et soupire. Quoi ? Qu'a-t-il vu que j'ignore ?

« Finalement tu as raison, Ed, tu as changé. »

Bien entendu que j'ai changé, il croyait quoi ce connard, que je resterais toute ma vie un gosse idiot de vingt et un ans ? Donc c'est pour cela que je ne l'intéresse plus ? Je suis un homme à présent. J'ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre mais il me prend de vitesse.

« Tu sais, lorsque James me parle de toi, j'ai l'impression bizarre qu'il me décrit un étranger. Je ne te reconnais pas dans ses paroles... »

Roy se rapproche de moi caresse négligemment ma longue natte blonde. Son seul geste de tendresse envers moi depuis si longtemps, je voudrais soupirer d'aise, mais je n'en fait rien, et n'arrête pas son geste. Je ne veux pas l'interrompre, je veux savoir ce qu'il me reproche, car c'est bien ce qu'il fait en ce moment, non ? Il se tient à présent coudes appuyés sur la rambarde.

« Tu sais ce qui fait ton charme, Ed ? Ce n'est pas ton physique, bien que tu sois plus que désirable, mais c'est ta personnalité. Ton caractère de cochon, ta naïveté, ton coté nerveux, ton tempérament explosif tout ça c'est toi. Mais là lorsque je te vois avec James, je ne te reconnais pas… cet Ed que tu montres ce n'est pas toi, ou sinon une pâle copie mal dégrossie. »

Quoi ? Est-ce une insulte ? Putain de bâtard de merde, de connard fini. Comment ose-t-il? Comment peut-il dire ça ? Pourquoi réussit-il toujours à me blesser. Il ment ! Je ne suis pas comme il le dit. C'est faux ! Pour qui se prend-t-il ? De quel droit se permet-il de porter un pareil jugement sur moi ?

« Ferme là, tu ne sais rien de moi, j'ai muri et tu es jaloux car je suis enfin heureux et j'aime un autre que toi.

_Non Ed, tu n'as pas muri, tu as pourri de l'intérieur... oui, je t'ai fait du mal. Beaucoup même, et jamais je ne pourrai me le pardonner. Mais tu t'es bridé tout seul. Aimes-tu James à ce point ou essayes-tu de t'en convaincre, Ed ? »

Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Mais de quoi se mêle-t-il ? Que prétend-t-il connaitre de ma vie, de mon petit ami ? Je crispe nerveusement mes doigts, me retenant de plus en plus pour ne pas hurler sur mon ex, de le frapper, de laisser éclater ma colère.

« J'aime James comme je n'ai jamais aimé avant, dis-je en essayant de garder un peu de maitrise de moi.

_Alors c'est l'amour qui te rend aveugle au point de dire _amen_ à tous ses désirs ? Même de tout quitter pour le suivre jusqu'en Australie ? Tant d'abnégation est magnifique, mais _ce n'est pas toi,_ Ed.

_Il est normal de faire des sacrifices pour celui que l'on aime.

_Sacrifice ? Si cela te coute alors pourquoi le faire ?

_...

_Qu'as-tu en contrepartie ? poursuit-il en se rapprochant de plus en plus de moi, nos visages à peine séparés de quelques centimètres.

_C'est toi qui me demande ça ? Ha haha. Qu'avais-je en contrepartie quand je faisais de même pour toi ? Que faisais-tu pour moi en retour ? »

La dernière phrase est presque criée, je suis à bout de nerf, Roy me pousse toujours jusque dans mes retranchements. Alors il n'a plus rien à répondre _Monsieur je suis un fin psychologue_? Non, bien sûr qu'il a toujours réponse à tout, c'est plus fort que lui. Me rabaisser encore et encore, il ne sait faire que ça.

« As-tu jamais fait quelque chose contre ta volonté quand nous étions ensemble, Ed ?

_Et tes histoires de coucheries ? Penses-tu que j'étais amnésique ? Avoue que cela t'arrangeais bien quand je les oubliais, hein ? Lorsque je te pardonnais à chaque fois que tu me trompais… n'était-ce pas un sacrifice ? N'en était ce pas Roy ?

_Je ne t'ai jamais demandé quoique ce soit par rapport à tout ça. Ni de faire semblant de ne rien voir ni de me pardonner, et tu le sais Ed.

_Mais je l'ai tout de même fait Roy car j'étais con et que je t'aimais, je voulais que l'on reste ensemble. Surtout n'ose pas prétendre que cela ne t'arrangeais pas, d'accord ?

_Justement Ed, tu te trompes sur toute la ligne. Je détestais ça, quand tu fermais les yeux, que tu faisais l'autruche. C'est vrai que je te faisais souffrir en agissant de la sorte mais c'était ma manière à moi de te monopoliser, de t'aimer...

_...

_Quand tu éclatais, cassais tout, gueulais, frappais, me maudissais, ce sont ces réactions là que j'aimais voir... c'était ça la vie.

_Pourtant tu ne disais rien quand je fermais ma gueule, hein ? Tu réponds quoi à ça ? »

Je commence à élever la voix. Merde c'est le mariage de mon petit frère, le jour le plus important de sa vie et nous nous allons tout gâcher par un début de dispute. Pathétique ! Mais je suis lancé et hors de question de garder plus longtemps tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Toutes les vérités veulent être dites et _excuse-moi frérot_, mais cela se fera ce soir.

_Pardon frangin._

« Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de te taire, jamais je n'ai mis de limite à tes crises...

_Ce n'étaient rien de plus que des réactions de gamin.

_Peut-être était-ce tout cela et bien plus encore, mais au moins tu ne jouais pas de rôle, tu vivais pleinement ta vie, sans peur sans appréhension.

_Je ne jouais pas de rôle ? Je n'avais pas peur ?...Et quand je chialais tout seul pour que tu me reviennes, que la trouille me prenait au corps car tu ne rentrais pas... n'était-ce pas de l'appréhension, Roy ? Chaque jour je me demandais si tu allais m'abandonner ou te lasser de moi... J'étais effrayé comme jamais, mais qu'aurais tu fais, hein ?

_Je ne voulais...

_As-tu une seule fois pensé à me prendre dans tes bras ? Ou même songé à me rester fidèle ? Ou simplement arrêter de me faire du mal ?...QU'AURAIS TU FAIS ROY ? REPOND ! »

Hors de contrôle, j'ai hurlé malgré moi, mais cela devait sortir. Il veut la vérité, alors il l'aura. Non, vous ne vous en mêlez pas, restez en dehors, c'est une histoire entre Roy et moi. Nous sommes deux ex amants, et une discussion calme est impensable. Ces cris manquaient pour boucler la boucle.

Je veux entendre la vérité ce soir et il va la dire, croyez-moi sur parole.

Mâchoire serrée, regard dur, Roy réagit encore différemment de ce que j'aurais pensé. Putain il m'énerve à faire toujours ça.

Il me prend par le bras et m'entraine dans un coin plus reculé du parc. Qu'il me lâche, merde ! Il croit quoi ? Que je vais le suivre sans broncher ? J'essaie de retirer mon bras de sa poigne mais il la raffermit encore. Il se tourne vers moi.

« Tu ne tiens pas à faire du grabuge au mariage d'Alfonse, n'est-ce pas ? Nous devons parler sérieusement. »

D'un signe de tête je réponds _non, _je le suis alors en silence, une fois loin des bruits de la fête chose rare, Roy débute les hostilités.

« Dis-moi vraiment pourquoi tu m'as quitté Ed ? Pourquoi es-tu parti sans rien dire, ni même laisser un mot, sans une explication ? me demande-il en élevant la voix.

_Non, mais c'est trop fort là. Tu aurais voulu quoi ? Une lettre ou encore une carte postale ?... tu ne t'ais pas dit que tu avais poussé le bouchon en me laissant tout seul en pleine pampa ?, je lui hurle dessus.

_On se disputait tous les jours, et ce coups là n'était pas plus crasseux que les autres, comment aurais-je pu imaginer que c'était la dernière fois que je te voyais ?

_Tu pensais quoi Roy ? Que je serais rentré gentiment à la maison et t'aurais accueilli avec le sourire alors que quelques heures plus tôt tu t'envoyais en l'air avec un autre mec devant moi ? Tu croyais que je n'avais ni honneur ni fierté ? Si l'amour m'avait rendu aveugle, ce soir là j'avais recouvré la vue, salaud.

_Tu aurais du m'affronter en face, au lieu de fuir comme un voleur. Des cris, des larmes, des insultes, des objets brisés... tout, j'aurais préféré tout plutôt que ce silence froid, cet appartement impeccablement propre, une clé sur la commode... j'aurais préféré n'importe quoi... mais pas le vide, pas ton absence Ed...

_Ca a toujours été comme ça dans notre relation... toi, toi, toi et encore toi. As-tu pensé à moi un seul instant dans ces toilettes ? As-tu pensé à nous ? NON, car tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un putain de bâtard égoïste, sans cœur, seul toi et ton bien être comptait, tu t'en battais les couilles de moi.

_Non c'est faux, je pensais à toi sans cesse, à longueur de journée...

_MENTEUR !

_Non, c'est vrai, j'étais juste trop peureux pour te le dire... j'étais un trouillard Ed...

_Laisse-moi rire, Roy. Tu pensais à moi à quel moment, dis ? Lorsque tu baisais avec Hugues, quand tu te tapais ton assistante ou une autre pétasse. A quel moment mon bonheur t'intéressait ? Tout le monde se foutait de ma tronche car je restais toujours attaché au pire des enculés de Central. Alors ne dis pas que tu _pensais à moi à longueur de journée._ Va dire ça à d'autre, d'accord ? »

La rage me consume, ses balivernes qu'il les garde pour d'autres mais avec moi ça ne prendra plus. Roy reste sans voix, tête baissée, les épaules basses. Pour une fois je lui ai cloué le bec, bizarrement je n'en ressens aucune joie, aucune satisfaction. Juste un goût amer en bouche. Finalement gagner face à lui n'a pas la saveur que je pensais. Non, à la place mes yeux se remplissent de larmes.

_F__ait chier, bordel. _

« Tu as toujours été une bite volage et tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu as pu me blesser... tu m'avais presque détruit...

_Tu... tu n'es pas obligé de me croire sur parole mais je ne te trompais plus depuis longtemps, murmure doucement Roy.

_Hugues c'était quoi ? Un ours en peluche pour te tenir chaud ? Il était spécial pour toi, plus que moi je ne l'ai été. Lui tu le respectais, tu l'aimais alors que moi...

_C'est faux Ed, complètement faux. Hugues était spécial c'est vrai, il avait une dette envers moi sa manière de la payer était débile je l'avoue, mais il n'a jamais eu la même valeur que toi. Jamais... Lui j'ai pu l'oublier alors qu'en ce qui te concerne... même quatre ans après tu hantes encore mes pensées. C'est vrai que j'ai la plus grosse part de responsabilité dans tous nos problèmes mais tes silences m'insupportaient.

_Mes silences ? Qui a caché tout de sa vie à l'autre ? Est-ce moi peut-être ? Hugues n'avait pas la même valeur que moi ? Je l'enviais de pourvoir te parler réellement. Il te connaissait si bien, il partageait tes secrets, tes joies, tes peines... j'étais ton petit ami putain, l'homme avec lequel tu vivais bordel... mais tu me donnais juste l'impression d'être un trou de plus pour toi. Pourquoi ne me parlais-tu pas ? Pourquoi n'avais je pas droit à ton respect, à ta confiance ?

_Si tu voulais savoir, j'aurais fait des concessions... pas sur le coup mais avec du recul, je me serais ouvert. Tu comptais tellement pour moi...

_Ce qui explique le mec entre tes cuisses dans les toilettes ? La bonne blague.

_J'ai été con, j'avoue... j'assume mes erreurs mais fais de même en ce qui te concerne. Il faut être deux pour se disputer, non ?

_Que me reproches-tu ? De t'avoir aimé ? De t'avoir tout donné ? »

Il m'agace, m'énerve. Je devrais partir et aller retrouver James qui doit se demander où je suis passé. Non, à la place j'allume une cigarette, et fixe Roy avec un air sérieux, il m'observe en silence, sans rien redire alors que je recrache ma fumé devant lui.

_Pars Ed ne reste pas tu vas faire une bêtise, pars vite.__ Sauve-toi pendant qu'il est encore possible. _

Je devrais écouter cette voix en moi, c'est la prudence. Partir, loin de Roy, loin de ses yeux, de ses immenses puits sans fond. Non, la curiosité et moi, et ce besoin de finir ce qui a été inachevé.

« Lorsque tu t'es rendu compte que j'étais parti, Roy, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir recontacté, tenté de me retenir ? Pourquoi m'avoir laissé partir ? »

C'est ça que je désire vraiment savoir, pour apaiser un besoin en moi. C'est cette blessure que je désire cicatriser plus que toutes les autres. S'il m'aimait pourquoi m'avoir laissé partir ? Ce sentiment d'abandon lors de notre rupture, ressentit comme une trahison, me blesse encore.

Il passe une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Je rêve, voir Roy comme cela un peu perdu, est juste trop mignon. Puis il s'assoit sur un petit banc en pierre non loin de nous, lève ses yeux vers la lune pleine avant de me répondre.

« J'ai voulu, mais que pouvais-je te dire pour te faire revenir ? Puis ta famille m'a formellement interdit de t'approcher, ensuite tu es parti pour Londres. Qui étais-je pour t'empêcher de réaliser tes rêves, hm ?

_Tu étais l'homme que j'aimais et j'aurais tout laissé pour être avec toi. »

Il ne répond rien fixant toujours le ciel étoilé. Je jette mon mégot et viens m'assoir à coté de lui. Cette image est bizarre nous deux ensemble dans le silence. Sans mot, sans insulte. C'est presque comme un mirage.

Puis mon cerveau se met à cogiter, vite, une info que j'avais négligée me revient à l'esprit. Le salaud ! L'enflure ! Bizarrement je ne hurle pas et n'essaye même pas de l'étrangler au moment où je lui pose la question.

« L'Australie c'était toi, n'est-ce pas ? Ca porte ta signature. »

_N'avais-je pas dit que je ferais tout pour te récupérer ? J'omis juste le fait que tu puisses vouloir suivre James à l'autre bout du monde.

_C'est normal Roy, puisque je l'aime. Je le suivrais n'importe où. ».

Roy hausse les épaules, fataliste. Résigné. Est-ce ainsi que notre discussion se termine ? Par un simple haussement d'épaules pour toute réponse ? J'espérais quoi ? Je ne sais pas moi-même. Mon regard suit machinalement Roy lorsqu'il se lève. Il va partir ? M'abandonner définitivement cette fois ci ?

Je dis n'importe quoi, je délire à plein régime. Mais dans ma poitrine mon cœur se compresse, a du mal à battre correctement.

Puis Roy rependre la parole, le timbre de sa voix est plus dur tout comme son regard.

« Tu abandonnerais tout rien que pour ses beaux yeux ? Tu oublierais tes rêves pour les siens Ed?

_Oui, on appelle ça l'amour Mustang. Faire tout cela est naturel.»

Il m'énerve à toujours vouloir me faire douter et répéter encore la même chose. Pense-t-il que je mente ? Même ma voix commence par me trahir, au lieu d'être ferme et forte, elle est aigue et plaintive. Fais chier ! La voix de Roy se fait plus doucereuse, plus tranchante aussi.

« Essaies-tu de te convaincre de ton amour pour ton James ou tentes-tu de me blesser en le répétant sans cesse ?

_Te blesser ? Pour cela faut-il que tu ais un cœur, Roy, et aux dernières nouvelles tu n'en possèdes pas ou sinon il est de glace.

_Maintenant tu le sais, mais tu as raison tu ne peux pas me blesser, si tu veux vivre en refoulant ce que tu es, alors fait ce que bon te semble. Un pantin sans âme ne m'intéresse pas, voilà pourquoi je t'ai laissé tranquille depuis tout ce temps. »

Il commence à partir. _Un pantin sans âme ?_ C'est de moi qu'il parle en ces termes ? _Un pantin sans âme ? _Donc une marionnette ? Et qui serait le marionnettiste dans ce cas? James ?

Je ne renoncerais jamais à ce que je suis, ni pour James et encore moins pour lui. Je suis Edward Elric, je suis mon seul et unique maitre. Je décide de ma vie et personne ne le fera à ma place. Jamais ! Roy se trompe.

_Merde ! Ne le suis pas Edward, tu vas faire une bêtise. N'y va pas Ed._

Je ne devrais pas. Connerie de caractère, saloperie de brun. Je lui cours après, saisis Roy par le col de sa veste. Je vais lui montrer moi, je n'ai pas changé, ni pourri de l'intérieur comme il le prétend. Je reste toujours le même.

Et là, je vous assure que lui comme moi perdons le contrôle de la situation. Ignorant qui de l'un ou de l'autre à commencé. Les lèvres de Roy se retrouvent collés aux miennes, nos langues s'entremêlent, mes doigts sont dans ses cheveux le décoiffant. Il déboutonne mon pantalon.

On va faire une connerie, une grosse bêtise j'en suis conscient... j'en meure d'envie. Avec hâte, je lui ôte sa veste, tire sa chemise hors de son pantalon, dézippe sa braguette. Tandis qu'il mordille mon cou, laissant de magnifiques marques violacées qui justifieront des explications plus tard, mais pour l'instant grisé, je laisse mes pulsions prendre le dessus.

_Pas envie de penser aux conséquences._

Roy se saisit de mon sexe sans douceur, ses caresses sont rudes, me faisant presque mal. C'est la douleur qui est exquise. Je le veux. Il me repousse contre un arbre. Adossé au tronc, mon pantalon jeté plus loin, mes jambes enroulées autour de sa taille, Roy me pénètre d'un coup sec, sans préparation. Mon cri s'étouffe tout contre son torse. Il bouge en moi, ne laissant ni le temps à la douleur de passer, ni de m'habituer à sa présence en moi.

Je raffermis mon étau autour de lui, extériorisant ce trop plein de frustration en moi. Rude, brutal, un désir urgent, un besoin contenu depuis trop longtemps.

Je me fais baiser par mon ex comme il doit culbuter ses coups d'un soir j'en suis un maintenant. Je m'en fous. J'en redemande encore et encore.

Ses déhanchements m'arrachent des soupirs de douleur et de plaisir, l'écorce de l'arbre au travers de ma chemise irrite mon dos. J'aurais mal plus tard, pour le moment seul le sexe de Roy bougeant en moi m'importe.

J'en veux encore plus et en même temps je veux qu'il me délivre vite. Mon anus se contracte, je suis à bout, je vais jouir. Roy casse alors la cadence, ralentissant ses mouvements. Je grogne. Il sort entièrement de moi avant de m'empaler de nouveau violement sur son sexe, de me pilonner comme un dingue.

Je plante mes ongles dans son dos, il mord ma clavicule. Ses coups sont de plus en plus amples, puissants, plus profonds intenses. Je mords mes lèvres pour ne pas hurler de plaisir.

_T__rop bon ! _

Je n'en peux plus. Fébrile, je me saisis de mon sexe et me masturbe en calquant ma cadence sur celle de Roy.

_Dieu que c'est bon ! __Roy, Roy, Roy._

Il s'enfonce en moi jusqu'à la garde, je ne suis plus que râle et grognement de plaisir. Il se répand en moi, alors que j'éjacule sur sa chemise. Il me remplit entièrement, et un filet de sperme chaud glisse sur ma cuisse merde nous n'avons pas mis de capote... m'en fous.

D'un même mouvement nos bouches se reconnectent, nous embrassant jusqu'à perdre haleine. Notre baiser est affamé, aucun de nous ne veut y mettre fin mais rien ne dure jamais. A bout de souffle nos langues se séparent. Je reste accroché au cou de mon ex amant, reprenant péniblement un peu d'air.

En quatre ans c'est la partie de baise la plus intense et torride que j'ai eu. Quand il me relâche, mes jambes flagellent et j'entends au loin la voix de mon petit ami qui m'appelle.

_Fais chier__ ! Fais chier !_

Je sors de ma torpeur, recouvre rapidement mes esprits, ramasse mon pantalon, me rhabille prestement, Roy fait de même un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

« Tu va rejouer les petits amis énamourés et fidèles, Ed ? Après t'être envoyé en l'air avec ton ex ? »

Qu'il aille se faire foutre cet enfoiré. Qu'il ferme sa gueule.

_Putain__, qu'ai-je fais ?_

Non, dites-moi que je n'ai pas fait ça à James ? Pas avec Roy ? Merde ! Je ne peux même pas en vouloir à cet enfoiré car je suis aussi coupable que lui. J'en mourrais autant d'envie que lui.

Etrangement aucun sentiment de culpabilité n'enserre mon cœur. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Non, ne dites rien, je ne veux pas savoir, pitié, pas ce soir. Laissez-moi être lâche une fois de plus.

Je rajuste mes vêtements et arrange un peu mes cheveux. J'ai juste un peu honte en croisant les osiriennes de Roy, je lui tourne alors le dos. Il s'approche par derrière, enlace ma taille avant de déposer un baiser sur la nuque. Je frisonne de bien être. Pourquoi ? D'une voix rauque il murmure à mon oreille.

« Tu n'aimes pas James, Ed et tu le sais. Reviens-moi, accorde nous une petite chance et tu verras que je peux te rendre heureux. J'ai appris de mes erreurs, je ne te promets pas l'impossible, je ne serais jamais un type parfait, je resterais toujours le même salaud, en moins pire, faisant juste de son mieux... Je t'aime vraiment alors reviens-moi, _petit chat._ »

Comme déclaration j'ai connue plus romantique, mais la sienne est la plus sincère. Pourquoi ? Ne dis pas ça, Roy. Tais-toi. Joue ton rôle et sois salaud. Donne-moi une raison de te détesté, de t'insulter. De me déculpabiliser. Ne me mets pas au supplice, je t'en prie. _Roy_.

Roy traite moi comme tu traiterais un de tes amants d'un soir. Dis moi de partir de dégager de ta vue... dis n'importe quoi, mais pas de déclaration, par pitié.

Je viens de tromper mon petit ami, j'ai aimé ça, et la seule chose à laquelle je pense c'est à mon ex.

_Fais chier !__ Je t'avais dis que tu allais faire une bêtise Ed, tu aurais dû m'écouter._

Je me raidis, en attendant les bruits de pas se rapprocher. Je m'extrais presque à regret _(putain qu'est ce que tu fous, Ed)_ des bras de Roy, James ne doit pas nous surprendre comme cela. Je le repousse loin de moi.

Les pas se rapprochent. Roy me lance un dernier regard pénétrant avant de prendre sa veste au sol et partir du côté opposé. Je soupire, las.

Puis je vais à la rencontre de mon compagnon. Mentir sans ciller est plus aisé que je ne le pensais. De retour dans la salle de réception, après quelques explications avec mon petit ami, je constate que Roy n'est plus là.

_Parti__, encore !_

Que suis-je censé faire maintenant ? Ai-je les cartes en main ? Non, ce que j'ai fait avec Roy dans le parc était une belle erreur, grossière même. Oublier, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire.

Oui, je sais mon geste est lâche, je l'ai déjà dis j'en suis un. Comprenez-moi, je ne peux risquer de tout perdre juste pour une partie de baise vite fait avec un mec que je ne veux plus dans ma vie ? Oui il s'est déclaré, mais qu'est-ce que cela change ? Avez-vous oubliez notre passif ?

Que feriez-vous à ma place ? Auriez-vous plus de courage que moi en franchissant le pas ? Désolé moi je ne l'ai pas, je suis devenu une mauviette, j'ai peur.

Le train train rassurant de ma vie un peu morne à Londres est préférable à un quotidien plus mouvementé auprès de Mustang.

Notre séjour à Central se déroule sans encombre, ni surprise, finalement nous décidons de rester une semaine au lieu de trois jours. Mes parents adorent James, mes amis le trouvent extra. Il est tout simplement _parfait_. Etrange. C'est la première fois que je vois une personne plaire à tout le monde. N'est-ce pas un tantinet suspect? Vous ne trouvez pas ?

Parfois j'ai l'impression bizarre que James ne possède que des qualités. Moi, je suis un concentré de défauts allant du pire au meilleur, un peu comme Roy en fait.

D'ailleurs pas une seule fois il ne me contacta. Finalement il ne désirait que s'envoyer en l'air une dernière fois avec moi ? Mon cœur avait battu comme celui d'une collégienne, s'imaginant des choses alors que pour lui cela ne représentait rien. Comme j'ai pu être con une fois de plus.

Je n'avais pas les cartes en main, la partie semble terminée pour de bon. Cette pensée me fait mal, expliquez moi pourquoi ? Pourquoi joue-t-il ainsi avec moi ? Non, je sais que je me mens en me comportant en victime, Roy ne jouait pas. Il me laisse le choix.

Depuis la mise au point avec mon ex, mon cœur parait plus léger, comme ôté d'un poids qui l'empêchait de battre.

Faire bonne figure en permanence devant James devient de plus en plus difficile.

Je vais dire quelque chose qui va vous rendre heureux alors profitez en car ça ne risque pas d'arriver de nouveau. Roy avait raison, je me mentais en étant quelqu'un d'autre, le Ed au caractère passif ce n'était pas moi. Heureux ? _Tsss !_

La peur d'être seul et d'un amour à sens unique m'avaient complètement braqué et lorsque je rencontrai James, je m'inventais un caractère plus doux pour ne pas être rejeté. _Minable_ _!_

J'avais bien des ornières qui entravaient ma vision. Dire qu'il aura fallut attendre quatre ans avant d'en prendre conscience.

Ce que je ressens pour mon actuel petit ami je sais le nommé à présent. J'ai de l'affection pour James, mais mon cœur en aime un autre.

Ho vous, pas la peine d'éclater de joie comme cela. Vous êtes vraiment intenables.

Pourtant je suis toujours avec mon anglais de petit ami, malgré ma prise de conscience, une trouille trois fois plus grande que la solitude me tient aux entrailles. Cela fait plus de quatre mois que le mariage de Al est passé, que mon ex m'a demandé de lui revenir, mais pourtant il ne se manifeste plus du tout dans ma vie.

Mais quitter James pour Roy... pourrais je vraiment le faire ? James étant un garçon si gentil, qui m'a beaucoup apporté.

Dois-je suivre aveuglément les raisons du cœur plutôt que celles du bon sens ? Je ne veux pas blesser James, je ne peux pas. Il ne mérite pas ça. Pourtant ce que je lui fais subir indirectement est bien pire que la plus cruelle des trahisons.

Alors que je viens de coucher avec mon mec, c'est à un autre auquel je pensais me faire l'amour. A chacun de ses baiser, ses caresses, effleurements j'image que c'est Roy qui me touche. En fait le vrai salaud dans toute cette histoire finalement, c'est moi. Comment faire pour me sortir de ce pétrin ?

Étrangement depuis quelques temps, mes yeux se sont ouverts, je commence à trouver des défauts à James, plein de défauts, dont un coté possessif poussé à l'extrême. Je pensais avoir les commandes dans notre couple alors qu'en réalité c'est lui qui les détient. Il se plait à régenter ma vie, me déposant à la fac, venant me récupérer, imposant son choix d'amis pour nous deux, décidant de nos sorties et vacances qui soit dit au passage sont toujours avec sa famille.

Le sens de la famille et la valeur des liens du sang, j'ai aussi, mais faire la part des choses est importante. Notre vie privée doit la rester et non pas être raconté à son frère ou encore moins à ses frangines. J'ai l'impression d'être constamment jugé quand je suis avec les siens, ni d'être vraiment accepté par eux, James ne faisant rien pour changer cette impression de rejet.

Puis j'en ai assez d'être tel un toutou obéissant et docile, je sais mordre.

« Pour la énième fois ma réponse est toujours _non,_ James...

_Pourquoi, mon ange ?

_Je ne vois pas pourquoi l'on devrait aller vivre à Liverpool tout ça parce que ta mère s'en va là bas.

_Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est pour ne pas la laisser seule sans personne. »

Je me lève du lit, mets mon boxer, et allume une cigarette. Ok, ce n'est pas bien de fumer à l'intérieur mais lâchez-moi un peu, voulez-vous ?

« Ben dis à une de tes sœurs d'y aller plutôt.

_Mais nous nous sommes libres, nous n'avons pas d'enfants, pas de raison de rester.

_Ha ouais ? Et mes études ? C'est quoi à ton avis ? Un passe temps ?

_Tu les finiras ailleurs, ce n'est pas un problème, mon cœur.

_Non, pars si tu veux mais moi je reste... je n'ai pas envie de te suivre.

_Edward, qu'est ce qui te prend ?

_Je ne te suivrais pas, James, désolé. Ni à Liverpool ni nulle part, pardon James.

_Mon ange ? Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ? Gémit James

_Je suis désolé...vraiment désolé, je lui réponds en laissant l'émotion transparaitre dans ma voix dire tout cela n'est pas facile.

_Tu me quittes ?... tu ne peux pas...Edward ? Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ?

_James, je suis sincèrement désolé. »

Je mets mon jeans, attrape un vieux pull que j'enfile rapidement et me dirige vers la porte de la chambre. Je ne comptais pas rompre avec lui, sinon pas d'une manière si abrupt ni maintenant, pas après les fêtes de noël.

J'ouvre un placard et prend un sac de voyage. Mon petit ami est derrière moi et tente de me retenir. Ca fait un moment que cela ne marche plus entre nous, depuis notre retour de Central, il a du s'en rendre compte alors à quoi bon continuer à faire semblant.

« C'est pour ce mec que tu me jettes ? »

Hein, mais de quoi parle-t-il. De quel _mec_ ? Je relève la tête et vois qu'il tient un énorme couteau de cuisine. Il compte faire quoi avec ça ? Mes yeux s'exorbitent quand il met l'arme sous sa propre gorge. Putain, ce n'est pas vrai ! Il est dingue ? Je me mets debout et encre mes ambres à ses yeux noirs, le suppliant du regard de ne pas faire de connerie.

« C'est pour lui que tu fais tout ça, mon ange ? demande-t-il d'une voix pleine de détresse.

_De quoi tu parles, James ?

_Ne fais pas l'innocent Edward.

_Je t'assure que je ne comprends pas, bébé. Si tu veux on va discuter plus calmement alors donne-moi ce couteau, s'il te plait.

_Je ne suis pas idiot, mon ange, je sais tout. Tout. »

Sans jamais quitter son arme du regard, je vois un filet de sang dégouliner le long de son cou. Il ne va pas faire ça ? Le bout de la lame du couteau est rouge, il l'appuie encore un peu plus sur sa gorge. Pourquoi une réaction aussi extrême ? Pourquoi vouloir se suicider ? Je ne comprends pas de quoi il veut parler. Prudemment j'essaie de me rapprocher de lui, tends ma main pour qu'il me donne le couteau qu'il tient fermement.

_Allez James fait pas le con, s'il te plait._

« Bébé, laisse ce couteau et explique-moi, d'accord ? Je ne demande qu'à comprendre.

_C'est pour _Roy_ que tu le fais, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous avais vu ce soir là... »

Mes yeux s'exorbitent. Oh non, oh non ! Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit ? Il a souffert à cause de moi ? De victime je suis devenu bourreau à mon tour.

« Je savais que c'était ton ex... que c'était lui qui payait en réalité pour tes études...

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu te trompes, Roy est mon ex mais c'était fini bien avant que je ne te rencontre, et il ne paye rien je t'assure.

_Ne me prends pas pour un con, mon ange. Il ne parlait que de toi quand on se voyait, au mariage d'Al, il te fixait constamment, il t'a suivi quand tu es sorti et puis je vous ai vu dans le parc...

_James... tu te..., je m'interromps en comprenant.

_Ne mens pas, Edward, il te baisait et toi tu en redemandais...mais je t'aime moi, plus que lui ne t'aimera jamais... alors je t'ai pardonné pour cette fois là. Jamais je ne t'ai fait pleurer, j'aime voir ton sourire... »

Puis une expression étrange passe sur son visage. Il se rapproche de moi abaissant son arme. Il me sourit tendrement et caresse ma joue. Je le laisse faire, s'il s'est calmé, peut être sera-t-il plus simple pour le raisonner.

« Mon ange, on vient de faire l'amour, alors oublions cette dispute et retournons au lit, il fait nuit dehors, la neige tombe encore. Où comptes-tu partir avec un temps pareil ? Il ne te mérite pas. Regarde comme il t'a fait souffrir, il n'a pas besoin de toi, alors que moi je ne peux vivre sans toi, il ne se souci même pas de toi. Viens, Edward... oublions cette dispute. »

Il me tend ses bras. Un sourire avenant sur son visage, son regard brulant de passion pour moi. J'hésite un instant. Dois-je y retourner, ou bien dire non à ses yeux larmoyants ? Serais-je un monstre si je lui tournais le dos ? C'est sans importance ce que je serais après ça, ma décision est prise. Lui et moi, cela prend fin ce soir.

« Je suis désolé, James, j'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour... »

Avant même que je ne puisse finir ma phrase, je vois sa main tenant le couteau se lever et s'abattre sur moi. J'esquive d'un mouvement mais c'est mon bras droit qui est touché. Mon pull gris est taché de rouge sur la manche droite. Je me retrouve au sol, lui à genoux entre mes jambes me surplombant de sa hauteur.

« Ne me quitte pas, Edward, ne me quitte pas... je t'en prie... »

Un éclat de folie brille dans ses yeux, alors qu'il pleure. James a perdu la raison. Il est comme fou, abattant une nouvelle fois son arme sur moi, mais me rate in extremis. J'essaie d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée mais elle est fermée et la clé n'est pas dessus. Je sens la lame s'enfoncer encore dans ma peau. Merde ! De ma main gauche je saisis le premier objet à ma portée et le fracasse sur sa tête. Un vase en verre. Il saigne.

« Tu me ferais du mal, mon ange ? Reste avec moi, reste avec moi Edward.»

Il porte encore un coup qui atteint une nouvelle fois mon bras droit. Je hurle car je sens la lame descendre du biceps jusqu'à mon coude. La douleur est atroce, mon bras ne bouge plus. Appuyant mon pied gauche sur son ventre, je le me repousse un peu plus loin, et je l'entends se fracasser sur la porte en contreplaqué de l'armoire, il se remet rapidement debout son arme toujours à la main.

Péniblement je me relève et me trainant jusqu'au salon du mieux que je peux, où je prends une batte de criquet et au moment où il franchit la porte, je le frappe aux tibias le faisant hurler de douleur, il se retrouve sur les genoux. Je me mets debout derrière lui et cogne sur lui aussi fort que je peux de ma main gauche. Il tombe, inconscient.

Je lâche le bout de bois, commence à avoir des vertiges, ma vue se brouille. Mon jeans est écarlate, tout comme une bonne partie du sol de l'appartement. Avec peine je sors mon portable de ma poche et appelle mon frère ainé. Puis je sombre dans le brouillard.

Comme rupture, faire pire impossible. A coté, celle avec Roy fait pâle figure.

Rompre quelques jours après les fêtes de fin d'année comme clichés y pas pire. Ne vous foutez pas de moi s'il vous plait, j'accumule les scénarios ringards bien malgré moi.

_Pauvre James, pardonne-moi.__ Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal._

Outre mes blessures bien plus sérieuses que je ne l'aurais pensé, une longue rééducation pour récupérer la pleine capacité de mon bras droit _(évitant de peu l'amputation)_, je n'ai pas porté plainte contre James. Envy me traita d'imbécile sentimentaliste de merde.

Mais pouvais-je décemment en vouloir à James après lui avoir tant fait souffrir ?

C'était ma faute s'il avait pété un plomb, je l'avais blessé dans son amour propre, je l'avais trompé au sens propre comme au figuré, je payais ma bêtise.

Je savais la douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir pour l'avoir vécue moi-même. L'amour qu'il me portait était à sens unique finalement.

Après avoir passé trois semaines à l'hôpital, je retournais vivre chez Envy qui me couvait comme une poule veille sur son œuf, même s'il prétendait le contraire.

_J'adore mon frère__, il est génial !_

Puis je voulus vérifier les propos de James, alors je me renseignais un peu auprès du professeur Marcoh qui m'avoua les circonstances réelles de l'obtention de ma bourse, et m'expliqua pourquoi je l'avais toujours même quatre ans plus tard. James ne mentait pas tout compte fait.

Roy était impossible à comprendre. Insaisissable. Au lieu même que cela me blesse car mes résultats n'y étaient pour rien, je ressentis une certaine joie. Il le fit pour moi, sans arrière pensée, ni calcul quelconque... c'était un signe d'amour. Si je l'avais su plus tôt... Roy, mon ex ce grand mystère pour moi.

Durant ma convalescence je reçus plusieurs cartes de lui, où il disait m'attendre et s'excusait de ne pouvoir se déplacer en personne pour venir faire la peau à James _(pas de soucis là-dessus Envy s'en était occupé et s'en était donné à cœur joie)_, et dit tenir toujours autant à moi.

Al m'apprit _(bon ce n'était pas vraiment une grande nouvelle)_ que Roy continuait toujours à coucher à droite, à gauche, qu'il demeurait un con prétentieux, hautain et imbu de sa propre personne. J'men foutais. Il était célibataire après tout, s'il voulait s'envoyer en l'air avec qui il voulait, cela ne regardait que lui. Il ne me devait rien. Moi de mon coté je ne sortis pas avec d'autres hommes, mais ne me gênais pas pour me satisfaire avec d'autres mecs quand le besoin se faisait pressant.

Finalement les règles du jeu étaient simplissimes. Je mis un temps fou pour le comprendre.

* * *

J'ai passé une bonne partie de la journée au travail. Quand je rentre il est 18h passé. Mon homme n'est toujours pas réveillé. C'est ça de faire des allées retours Londres/Central/Sydney. Les postes à responsabilités demandent de donner beaucoup de sa personne.

Je rentre dans la chambre sans faire de bruit, me déshabille entièrement, me glisse sous les draps. Je vais le réveiller à ma façon, je suis certain qu'il va adorer.

Je descends, me positionnant entre ses jambes, baisse lentement son boxer, découvrant son sexe au repos.

J'embrasse l'intérieur de ses cuisses, remonte jusqu'à son aine, dépose des baisers brulants sur chaque parcelle de peau sur ma route.

Puis d'une main je commence à caresser ses testicules, les soupesant, les faisant rouler dans ma paume. Leur texture douce est agréable, alors du bout de la langue je les goute, puis après avoir suffisant jouer avec, je les engloutis dans ma bouche.

J'entends un gémissement. Mon brun dormant commence à se réveiller ? Je souris. Il m'a tant manqué, donc je vais lui montrer à quel point je suis content de le revoir.

Tout en suçotant ses testicules, je me saisis de son pénis et décalotte doucement le prépuce, avant de passé un doigt sur le gland légèrement humide.

Doucement je fais des petits mouvements de va et viens sur son sexe, le faisant durcir peu à peu. Mais c'est dans ma bouche que je veux le voir grossir. J'abandonne alors ses doux testicules pour prendre la totalité de son sexe à moitié érigé dans ma bouche. Je commence alors à le sucer, partant de la base jusqu'au gland, le sortant entièrement de ma bouche avant de le reprendre encore plus goulument.

Une main attrape fermement mes cheveux. Un air satisfait sur mon visage, je sais que je l'ai définitivement réveillé, dans ma bouche son sexe est complètement dur.

Je sens aussi le gout de son sperme, il ne va pas tarder à jouir, alors j'augmente la vitesse de mes mouvements. Allant de plus en plus loin, son sexe cognant le fond de ma gorge. Puis dans un tressautement, le liquide chaud se répand dans ma bouche. J'avale tout sans perdre une goutte, après un mois de privation hors de question de gâcher. Je remonte lentement jusqu'à son visage, embrasse ses lèvres.

« Bonjour mon cœur, dis-je avec un sourire plein de malice.

_Bonjour Edward... Tu sais que j'adore ta manière de me réveiller, hum ? »

Je sais vous aussi vous allez hurler tout comme mes parents lorsque je leur appris que je me remettais avec mon ex. Pas la peine de me faire entendre raison, mon choix est fait et ce depuis plus de trois ans.

_Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore._

Avec Al nous eûmes une de nos disputes les plus dures, je me fâchais pendant plusieurs semaines avec ma mère, mon père resta muet mais je devinais son désaccord. Seuls Winry et Envy me soutenaient.

Envy parce qu'_il ne voulait que mon bonheur et péterait la gueule au prochain con qui oserait me faire pleurer_ (ce sont ses mots je vous jure et je le crois sur parole), et Winry... ben je ne sais pas, gros point d'interrogation.

Si j'étais celui réfractaire à l'idée d'aller vivre en Australie, je fis celui qui le suivit quand j'appris qu'il vivait là bas à présent.

Il ne me demanda pas de tout abandonner pour être avec lui, et imposa même une condition avant de le rejoindre : d'avoir mon diplôme à Londres. Ce que je fis.

L'amour rend vraiment idiot ou aveugle mais en même temps vivre sans est impensable. Vous vous moquez de moi et vous avez raison mais le cœur est débile vous savez, le mien plus que n'importe quel autre, il agit toujours de sa propre volonté et lutter est inutile.

* * *

« Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule ?

_J'ai rien dit, d'accord ?

_Ben justement, c'est bien ça le problème... ducon...

_Faut savoir ce que tu veux Ed. »

Je descends furieux et claque la portière de la voiture. J'entends le bruit du moteur du véhicule qui redémarre. Ce salaud est parti, tant mieux. Puis, l'auto fait marche arrière et l'autre descend à son tour. Il pleut comme vache qui pisse, je suis trempe jusqu'aux os. L'on s'engueule sous la pluie, les autres automobilistes qui passent nous regardent comme deux extraterrestres. Rien à battre de leur avis. Puis mon homme me prend dans ses bras, m'embrasse, je réponds, avant de retourner tous deux jusqu'à l'intérieur de la voiture, finir ce que l'on a commencé dehors. Le sexe après la dispute c'est génial et peu importe l'endroit.

Ouais on ne change pas une équipe qui perd. Oui, je suis toujours aussi nerveux qu'avant voir même un brin plus jaloux aussi.

Ce salaud qui me sert de petit ami depuis plus de trois ans m'a foutu une honte mémorable devant toute ma famille quelque minute plus tôt. Souhaitez-vous savoir ce qu'il à fait ?

Il a osé _(devant témoins, ma mère, mon père ma belle sœur, Al et Envy, donc voyez vous-même)_ répondre aux avances d'une petite blonde devant moi.

Oui, c'est un salaud. Et le pire c'est que cette petite blonde qui me sert de nièce, fait le coup à chaque fois qu'elle voit Roy. Non mais, elle a beau n'avoir que trois ans cela ne lui donne pas le droit de draguer le mec de son oncle tout de même, non ? Et l'autre débile qui répond que quand elle sera plus grande il l'épousera. Ils devront me passer sur le corps, c'est moi qui vous le dis. Même si ma nièce a une bouille adorable avec ses petites couettes blondes, Roy est à moi et je ne prête pas.

Pourquoi vous vous fendez la poire ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle dans ce que je viens de vous raconter.

Vous aimez vraiment rire de mes malheurs, je vois, vous êtes pareils que ma famille, une bande de hyènes. Très bien puisse que vous ne connaissez pas l'empathie je vous laisse.

Je me casse, débrouillez vous pour trouver d'autres sujets d'amusement.

Une dernière chose avant de vous quitter, une ultime information pour la route; les prochaines qui tournent autour de mon homme ou essaie de draguer mon mec, je les bute.

Sur ce, prenez soin de vous, adieu.

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**(*) Moi j'adore le Rugby quand on est du Sud c'est un peu obligatoire... Vive Le Stade Toulousain... ouais j'suis accro. LOL**_

* * *

_**Note de mon bêta, HeyBobby :**_

Hey !

J'ai beaucoup aimé cette histoire je dois dire.

Plein de rebondissements, sans une fin prédéfinie.

J'espère que je n'ai pas oublié de fautes.

J'aime surtout le dernier petit passage avec la nièce.

C'est bien trouvé et ça permet aux lecteurs d'avoir une très bonne dernière impression.

J'aime beaucoup le personnage d'Envy aussi, ça m'a fait plaisir de le voir apparaître dans cette fic.

Puis les caractères de Roy et Ed sont géniaux, j'adore.

Ils se complètent vraiment.

J'attends avec impatience tes prochaines fics à corriger.

Bye bye

Bisous

_**Merci beaucoup pour ton aide et tes remarques qui m'ont beaucoup apporté, et je compte que toi pour corriger mes autres fics qui n'attendent que toi.**_

* * *

_**Voilà c'est fini, une petite larme quand même...**_

_**Une p'tite review s'il vous plait. **_

_**Pour dire n'importe quoi, si vous aimez ou pas, si c'est débile ou carrément stupide. **_

_**A vo'te bon cœur M'sieur, M'dame, M'zelle.**_

_**Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Moi j'avoue que quand j'ai écris cette histoire cela devait être un OS mais voilà allez savoir pourquoi il y a eu au final 4 Chapitres... très très très longs.**_

_**Finalement je ne sais toujours pas avec qui Riza est mariée... un des grands mystères de ma fic. **_

_**Alors, Roy n'est -il pas un vil manipulateur? Moi à la place de Ed je l'aurais tué... hihihihi**_

_**Sinon j'aime bien Envy aussi, c'est un personnage que j'adore, mais pour l'instant je ne vais pas réécrire sur FMA, je retourne sur Naruto. Je quitte avec une pointe de tristesse Ed et Roy.**_

_**Prenez soin de vous. A bientôt.**_

_**Poutoux from Blagnac**_

_**Peace**_

_**Mimosa**_


End file.
